How to Train Your Demon
by Idonquixote
Summary: Ciel is the son of Vincent, leader of the reapers and fearless demon slayer. Ciel is the weakest boy in the village. But now he's going to change his father's and everyone else's opinion of him: he's going to kill a demon. But that might not go well.
1. Step 1

**Here's something that I don't think anyone in this fandom has attempted to cross so here goes: "How To Train Your Dragon" and "Kuroshitsuji". Yes, you read that right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "How to Train Your Dragon" or "Kuroshitsuji."**

* * *

><p><strong>My name is Ciel Phantomhive.<strong>

The boy cringed inwardly. This was a stupid idea. _At least Dagger's not here to see this; he'd never let me live this down_. Gulping, he brought the pen down yet again, and with perfect (his peers had called it girly) penmanship, continued to write. Fireballs rained from the sky over his roof.

**Firstly, I'm going to become the Queen's Watchdog very soon so whoever finds this, you better think twice before making fun of me. Now that that's out of the way, let us finish introductions.**

"Die demon!"

That was definitely Bard's voice. Ciel rolled his eyes; the man was probably throwing bombs in an outrageously hammy fashion at the assaulting demons. A tremor shook the ground below him.

**I live in London Village (it's not exactly a city yet), under the protection of death gods (or shinigami if you want the Japanese term; yes, I know, I'm too intellectual for my own good). I'm actually learning how to become a reaper myself- a human reaper; here, humans and death gods live together. Apparently, we have to unite against a common enemy: the demon.**

"Grell, start that scythe! Maylene, prepare the holy water!"

Ciel scowled. His father was again leading the army of reapers (which was about three fourths of their village) against the hoarde. He could picture it now: the dark haired noble in all his glory, silver armor mounted, bringing comfort to all. That was something Ciel, with his asthma and frail build, would most likely never do.

A tremor almost sent him tumbling to the ground. Ciel crouched beneath the table, securing himself in its shadows.

**My father is the great Vincent, the Earl of Phantomhive, respected by all (except maybe my aunt Frances- I think she has the ability to massacre the whole village if she wanted to). Anyway, he's the Queen's current watchdog and the person with the most political power in our village; even the death gods have to obey him. I think he's ashamed of me, the boy who's never done anything right (in his opinion anyway).**

"Young master, what are you doing down there!"

Ciel looked up as Tanaka reached and pulled him out from under the desk. The old man miraculously had the strength to drag his charge out of their house by the collar (either that or Ciel was just really light). Ignoring the cries of panic from his fleeing neighbors, Ciel continued to write.

**Right now the sky is raining hellfire. Red eyed demons are trying to burn our village; the sky is black and cloudy, mixed with a lot of red and orange. How scary. I'm used to it by now, though. Back to the main point, my father doesn't care about my ability to play chess or my ability to invent. That's why tonight I'm going to prove myself to him. I'm going to use my brain, not my muscle, to kill a demon.**

Vincent threw his sword (the famous Excaliber) into the air, piercing a flying demon's heart. He barked at his men to shoot the holy water. They obeyed.

"Master Vincent!" Tanaka called, "the young master is next to me- he's alright!"

"Wonderful news, Tanaka!"

Another slew of devil corpses crashed to the earth. Several lenses flashed against the flames as Vincent's group of reapers cut through the remaining demons. Cinematic records shot through the sky. The earl rushed over to his son's side, effortlessly catching the Excaliber with one hand as it fell toward the earth.

"Father," the boy started.

"Ciel, I hope you learned something from observing."

"I did. Father, list-"

"Now go home and prepare for tomorrow. I heard that you were failing your physical courses."

"Father-"

"And tell Tanaka to make the bacon extra crispy tomorrow and to never ever under no circumstances let Bardroy cook."

"Father! I'm going to kill a demon!"

Vincent stared dumbfounded. Ciel did his best to look expectant, but his face only came across as jaded.

"Don't be silly, son. Go home and prepare."

Ciel's face fell and still came off as jaded. _You have so little faith in me_. Fists clenched, he ran past his father and the flaming wreckage, ignoring the earl's calls for him to return. All he needed was one chance, one risk-it-all endeavor.

"Ciel, get back here! Get back here!"

* * *

><p>The village became a series of blots in the distance as Ciel found his legs carrying him across green fields and past tall trees. He stopped to catch his breath before finding his way around a large rock. Gasping from the effort, he managed to push a smaller rock out of the way, uncovering a man-made hole in the ground. A series of contraptions lay in it.<p>

Quickly, with all the speed of a master chess player, the earl's son assembled a makeshift catapult, which unlike his villagers', could also shoot out nets. Good thing I already doused this thing with holy water. He jossed down one last note in the little notebook.

**I'm writing this as my memoir, in case I don't make it back. At least that way, everyone would know I died trying.**

Tucking the book in his pocket, Ciel began to push the machine toward the open field, again grunting from the effort. When he reached the center of the grass, the boy inspected the sky. Nothing. _That's odd, they should be swarming by now._

Something appeared. Ciel squinted his eyes. The thing had wings, big wings. And it was coming toward him fast. Tensely, he put his hand on the machine's lever and pushed down. It jammed. _Uh oh_.

"Come on, come on."

He could see the burning red eyes. "Come on! Come on!" he urged himself. Crank.

A flash, an explosion, ripped the air. Burnt feathers fell to the ground, some tangling themselves in Ciel's hair.

"I- I did it," he whispered to himself. Since there was no one in sight, Ciel Phantomhive jumped for joy. He would never be able to do that in public.

* * *

><p>Ciel found himself trudging down muddy hills and generally making a mess of his shoes as he followed a trail of black feathers. He had forgotten that the most important part of his mission was to bring his father the demon's body because without it, the venture was pretty pointless. And now he was paying for it.<p>

"Are you out there?" he asked. _Like it's actually going to reply you, dunce._

Sapphire eyes widened, bulged.

In a small thicket, the remains of a charred net were visible. Caught in the net was a humanoid bird? person? thing? and it looked like it had been spat out of the depths of hell itself. Shaking (slightly), Ciel approached the fallen figure, taking note of its crumpled wing. _Wait, wing?_

It was missing a wing. Ciel's pale complexion turned even more pallid as he saw the claws and talons on the creature. This was definitely a demon. And its chest was heaving up and down. So he hadn't killed it.

It's now or never. I can't stop now.

"Alright, demon, it ends now," he muttered, reaching into his jacket until his fingers wound around the hilt of small knife. He pulled it out.

And froze. The thing had opened one crimson eye, and it was staring warily at him. Ciel glared.

"I- I shot you down. I'm the one that's going to kill you."

Shutting his eyes tightly, Ciel brought the knife down and winced as... it met nothing. He opened his eyes. The demon lay unharmed before him and the knife sliced at empty air.

* * *

><p><em>Father will kill me. I'll be hanged and burned at the stake. Then they'll play my cinematic record for all to see and Mr. Spears will fail me for life and Lizzie will be heartbroken and Alois will laugh.<em>

Ciel cut the remaining cords of the net, lamenting his fate. It must have taken over an hour but he managed to pull the remains of the net off the wounded demon. Wounded. Now he'd have to nurse it back to health or there'd be no point of sparing its life.

_Why do you have to make everything so complicated, Ciel? Shut up, Ciel._

The demon rolled to its side, making an inhuman noise of pain in the process. And Ciel winced as he saw the gaping bloody hole where he assumed its wing must have been. His logic must have steadily deteriorated because the next words that left his mouth were: "stay here. I'm going home to get some bandages." And he must have caught cannot-shut-up syndrome because he then said: "my name's Ciel. You can trust me."

The demon's red eyes clouded. It made a noise. Ciel backed away from it, fearful of the garbling sounds. Maybe trying to save it was a bad idea. The place where the monster's mouth was formed a shape and the sound that came out was clear, almost humanly clear.

"Ciel," it said.

That was it. He had to save it.

* * *

><p>"Really, young master, master Vincent's really really mad at you," Finnian commented nervously as he handed Ciel the roll of bandages.<p>

"Please, Finny," Ciel (pretended to) begged, doing his best to look at the gardener with watery eyes. It worked.

"Oh, don't do that, young master!"

"Thank you, Finny."

Ciel gave his servant a (fake) smile before opening his window and crawling out. "Be back soon, young master! And I hope that dog you found is alright!"

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for the holy water, the demon would probably have regrown its wing. But at the moment, it was crippled, and Ciel wasn't exactly sure what to do with it. Wrapping the bandages had resulted in many bruises and abrasions (he'd have a hard time explaining that to Tanaka). Now both he and the demon were too tired to argue.<p>

"What should I call you?" Ciel commented aloud.

"..."

"Come on, talk to me. You said my name didn't you?"

"Mu-mah, my... na-, name."

"Yes, your name."

"Yes."

He was proven wrong. The demon couldn't actually communicate; it could repeat noises though, and Ciel had a feeling that given the right teacher (himself), it could learn to communicate through the English language.

"I once had a dog- he was killed by a demon."

"Daemon."

"Yes, demon, that's what you are."

Ciel sat in front of the one winged demon, and both made no sound, staring at one another. Then slowly, strangely, the one wing receded. Feathers fell, lots of feathers fell, all its feathers fell. _You're not molting, are you?_

Talons became toes, feathers became hair, dark became ivory. Lips formed, claws became fingers, and the face became more and more defined.

Ciel stared, mouth gaping.

"Daemon," the demon, man repeated.

Ciel nodded dumbly. Save for the bandages around the man's shoulder and torso, he was completely nude, and Ciel was not comfortable staring at the less proper parts. But that was nothing compared to his shock at the demon (?)'s face. Raven locks hung over the head of a Greek god, more accurately, someone Grell would go crazy for.

Sucking in a breath, Ciel extended a hand to touch the thing before him, to make sure that this was real. The demon growled, shrinking back. Ciel bit his lip.

"I'm sorry."

He left his hand meeting the air. And slowly, the demon bowed his head, in a motion slight enough for his forehead to touch the boy's palm. Ciel felt the silky hair against his fingers, the smooth skin beneath his touch. It was real.

_I'm staring in awe, reverence, ironically. What means that? That'll be his name._

"Sebastian, I'm going to call you Sebastian."

Silence. The sun was rising behind them, an orb of morning glory.

"You're- you're my demon, and I'm going to train you... to..." _I need an easy start._

"To be a butler..." _Yes, that's it._

* * *

><p><strong>This will remain a oneshot for now (at least until I finish "Not Butler nor Master"). Hope you enjoyed that and thanks for reading- Reviews are very welcome. ^_^<strong>


	2. Step 2

**I know I planned to keep this as a one-shot until I finished "Not butler nor master" but this story was too darn popular. Its popularity got to me and I suddenly felt the inspiration to write this chapter today. So here you go :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does**

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't kill a demon. Well, more like I couldn't- I burned its (his?) wing off though. My inventions do work, as expected.<strong>

**By the time someone finds this book, I'll probably be dead (likely lynched by the village)- I saved a demon. But I made a groundbreaking discovery. Demons can talk just like us, and I believe that given the proper training, they can communicate coherently, and dare I say it, function in society. I've taken it upon myself to educate this particular demon, dubbed Sebastian, on the ways of a butler. Yes, I know. I am creative.**

* * *

><p>Ciel hastily closed his pocket watch before turning back to the task at hand. <em>We've still got some time left<em>. The demon-turned-man was lying on his stomach and staring up at him lazily. The boy let the lumpy bundle on his shoulder drop to the ground. He raised an irritated brow at _Sebastian_.

"Don't tell me you're tired, demon. I didn't sleep at all last night."

Ciel sank to his knees and dumped the contents of the bundle out: a clean striped shirt, a brown vest, a pair of black trousers, and a matching black tailcoat and tie.

"I had to raid my own house for these, you know." It was true. Most of the clothing had come from a mixture of Tanaka's and Vincent's wardrobe. Ciel was certain there was even a bit of Bard's in there. Drawing himself up to his full height (which wasn't all that much), the earl's son stood over the demon and pointed a finger at him.

"Sebastian. Up."

The man cast him an annoyed glance before rolling onto his back, again exposing the parts that bothered Ciel.

"I said up." _This is getting nowhere_. Ciel sighed as Sebastian continued to stare into space. He'd have to resort to coaxing the demon. He moved toward the other figure and gently poked his cheek. Crimson eyes darted at the finger.

"Come on, Sebastian. I need you to get up," Ciel said, trying his best to sound soft. Apparently he failed. Sebastian frowned and turned away. Ciel put both his hands on the demon's shoulders and all but stuck his own face in front of Sebastian's.

"Come on, Sebastian," he commanded impatiently. Ciel could have sworn he saw Sebastian smirk. _You're enjoying this, aren't you? Why am I surprised? You're a demon for crying out loud. _He had one last resort. The boy slid a hand down the man's back, following the trail of gauze and came to the place where he remembered the demon's wound being. He slapped it.

Sebastian held back a grunt of pain as he shot up, knocking Ciel to the ground. He growled at Ciel as he rubbed at the wound. The boy sat up, picking blades of grass out of his hair. He smirked triumphantly at the demon.

Ciel turned his attention back to the clothing he brought. He had planned to start with the shirt but at the moment, trousers seemed more important. He snatched the pair and walked over to Sebastian. "Stand up."

Nothing happened.

Groaning in frustration, Ciel sat down and stood up. He gestured at Sebastian to do the same. The demonstration was repeated three times.

"Stan, stand," the demon repeated as he copied Ciel's actions.

"Now do this," the boy continued, lifting one leg up. Sebastian mirrored him. Ciel managed to get one trouser leg onto Sebastian's foot; another demonstration later, the other leg was on. He sloppily pulled the trousers up. It was too great a challenge.

"Do it yourself, Sebastian." Ciel pretended to pull up his own shorts.

* * *

><p>An hour later (it felt like an eternity to Ciel), the boy finally managed to get Sebastian into the shirt. The man looked at Ciel awkwardly, as if he was unsure of what to make of the attire. The trousers were successfully pulled up, though buttoned roughly and wrinkled from strain, and his arms had successfully gone through the shirt sleeves which were now wrinkled and hanging loosely.<p>

"Now, to button it up," Ciel said, placing his hands on the shirt. _How does Tanaka do it?_ The buttons felt strangely alien to his fingers; he really wished he had paid more attention to all the times Tanaka dressed him. Really, _really_ wished he had.

"Alright, so this button goes through here... no here, no, um, uh, I know... here," Ciel yanked the shirt roughly, "oy! Are you paying attention, Sebastian? No decent butler would ever let his master dress him."

Ciel stood back to admire his work. Sebastian looked like he had just gotten into a fight at the tavern. _It's not like I'm Nina. Give me a break, Ciel. Shut up, Ciel_. Ciel picked up the neck tie and winced. He had no idea how to wear one. He'd save it for their next meeting.

Ciel reached into his pocket and flipped open the pocket watch. He blinked to make sure he was reading the time right. He blinked again. _Oh no_.

"I'm late!" he shouted, clumsily grabbing the empty sack and swinging it over his shoulder. He tossed the tie at Sebastian. It landed on the demon's head.

"Figure it out yourself!" he called as he ran into the woods. "And don't leave!"

He felt like adding another phrase. "That's an order!" "Odie, or...der"

"Right, order!"

* * *

><p><strong>How to Train your Demon, a guide provided by Ciel Phantomhive<strong>

**The demon is much like a child learning its steps. Albeit, a very sadistic, soul eating, fire shooting, hellish child. To teach it an action, you must first show it the action. It worked with Sebastian, anyway.**

**Do no expect the demon to grasp your language immediately. It will take patience. I plan to use flash cards on Sebastian later today.**

* * *

><p>"Phantomhive, Ciel. I repeat, Phantomhive, Ciel," the professor called, flipping through the class roster with his scythe.<p>

"Maybe a demon ate'em, William," commented a student, grinning as the teacher fixed his steely gaze on him.

"First off, Dagger (what force of education allowed you to enroll in my class with that nickname is beyone me), you will address me as Mr. Spears. And secondly, jokes of such low class will not be tolerated in my classroom."

The one called Dagger stuck his tongue out as the other students laughed. The chalk in William's hand snapped in half.

"Detention, little knife!"

"But Wi- Mr. Spears-"

"Detention! And from now on, you will be known as little knife in my class- I have the power to do so and I will do it, have done it!"

The classroom fell silent save for William's labored breathing. Dagger mumbled something incoherent to the girl sitting beside him.

The door opened. Ciel Phantomhive had not been devoured by a demon but to the eyes of the class, he looked like he almost had been. William's frustration turned toward the new arrival.

"Mr. Phantomhive, why are you so late?"

_I was dressing a demon_. No, saying that was not an option. Mr. Spears hated demons even more than his own father did, and Ciel was not exactly on his teacher's good side ever since the time he accidentally broke the death god's glasses with a failed invention (the cannon prototype).

"Well?"

"I was cleaning the kitchen."

William sighed. The Phantomhive cook was well known for his explosive meals. And by Ciel's appearance, it was entirely possible that breakfast went wrong. "Fair enough, Mr. Phantomhive. Find a seat."

Ciel nodded eagerly before walking toward the desks. Dagger made a face at him, Beast joining in. He went over to the next table, and immediately turned away after seeing Peter blow a rasperry at him, Wendy giggling beside him. Ciel rolled his eyes- there was an empty seat beside Alois but he didn't want to risk sitting on tacks or glue or whatever else the blonde boy covered the chair in.

"Hurry up, Mr. Phantomhive!"

There was no way Charles would let him sit at his desk- the Grays hated the Phantomhives, something about a political dispute. His safest bet was Snake, the white haired boy who never seemed to talk. Ciel would rather be poisoned by a snake than be humiliate by Alois again, _like that time he glued me to the chair._ Doll was absent so that meant there would be a vacant seat next to him. Snake's pets slithered off the other chair, and Ciel took the slimy seat, murmuring a word of thanks to the other boy.

"Don't ssssssit with him, Ssssnake," hissed Peter from the other table. The boy then turned around, giggling to himself.

Ciel thought he heard Snake mutter "bastard, says Oscar" in response. He didn't have time to make sure.

"Flip to page 190, I repeat, one nine zero of your textbooks, chapter 4 on demon terminology. Today, we will be covering spider demons."

"Yes!" Alois whispered. "Be quiet, Mr. Trancy!"

* * *

><p>Ciel sat alone at the wooden table, rereading the notes in his personal notebook. He could hear the rest of his classmates noisily eating their lunch at another table, one that consisited of everyone except him (and Snake on occasion, and definitely Mr. Spears).<p>

What words does Tanaka use the most? Ciel jotted down "ho, ho, ho" before crossing it out. He didn't want Sebastian to do that. He then wrote the words "young master," followed by "scones," then "tea," then "earl gray tea," then "chores," then "dishes," then...

Ciel took a bite from his sandwich, cut into a perfect square- luckily Tanaka had been the one to make his lunch that day; he wouldn't be able to survive another one of Bard's "flaming barbecue ribs." The taste was bland, but edible. He jotted down the names of his favorite desserts. Unfortunately, none of them were transportable to school.

_What else do flashcards have? Right, pictures..._

He began to sketch the images as accurately as he could and he prided himself on not doing a bad job. He would need some color. He reached into his sack and took out a cylinder filled with fine quality color pencils. Maylene really had thought of everything when she packed his bag ("you might need this young master, never know when it'll come in handy"). Glasses, guns, and grenades were added to the list.

A wad of paper hit his head. Ciel turned around angrily. Peter was making faces at him (again). "Aw, d'that hurt, Ciela?"

"Need your fiancee ta save ya again?" he added.

Ciel scowled. Everyone still remembered the time Elizabeth swooped in to beat his tormentors. Ciel smirked- they really didn't know how to make a good insult, did they? "I remember. Does it still hurt, Peter? Remember when she stabbed you with that stick? Cried hard, didn't you?"

Dagger's face turned beet red. Ciel turned back to his pictures.

"You're dead, Phantomhive!"

"Threats will not be tolerated, Mr. Peter!" came the irritated voice of their professor.

"He started it!"

"Would you like me to check your cinematic record for the truth, Mr. Peter?"

Peter stared openmouthed at the reaper's shining spectacles. Knowing Mr. Spears, the threat was not empty. "No."

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Spears said that tomorrow, we'll be going through demon slaying training. It's supposedly a slay or be slayed deal; of course, my father is positive that this is a good experience. I for one, believe it's a fatal experience.<strong>

**I lived through today. Let's hope that I live through the next.**

Ciel put the book back into his pocket and ran down the path. When he was sure there was no one behind him, he entered the woods. It would end terribly for him if any of his classmates cornered him alone, or worse yet, found him with Sebastian. Peter had already promised him a world of hurt.

He made his way toward the clearing. It was time to teach Sebastian some vocabulary.

When Ciel finally arrived at the clearing, he found the demon drawing something in the dirt with a twig. It was a surprisingly accurate picture of Ciel himself. Sebastian then prompty drew what appeared to be a bush... and made it taller than Ciel.

"That's a terrible drawing!" the boy snapped. It was a near perfect drawing actually but the bush height comparison warranted a tantrum.

"I have some real pictures for you," he announced, pointing at his school sack. "And they're educational, unlike your horrid drawing."

Again, Ciel could have sworn he saw Sebastian smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! And please review.<strong>


	3. Step 3

**I typed up chapter3 but when I clicked "save" I lost the whole thing. I wanted to kill something. I retyped everything but it might not look exactly the same. :( I want to kill something. Anyway, I still felt the need to update as a last tribute to the fading summer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "How to Train Your Dragon" or "Kuroshitsuji."**

* * *

><p>"Scone," Sebastian pronounced.<p>

Ciel nodded, setting the picture aside and reaching for another one in the pile beside him. He held it up. "Coc, cork, cake." "Very good." Another. "Biscuit." Another. "Crumpet." Another. "For- fork." Another. "Butt."

Ciel slapped a hand on his own head and sighed in frustration. "No, Sebastian. Butler. Not butt."

"Butter."

"No, Sebastian! But-ler!"

"Bu- butt."

"No, Sebastian!"

Ciel stood up and pointed his bottom at Sebastian for emphasis. He jabbed a finger at it. "This is a butt!"

"Ciel butt."

Ciel humphed and sat back down. He briefly checked his pocketwatch- there was less than half an hour until dinner time. He hoped his father wouldn't allow Bard to cook it.

"Alright, demon. Let's continue."

He flashed a picture of a tiny old Japanese man. "Tak, Tan, Tanaka. Old. But-ler." He showed picture of a bubbly young girl. "Eelee- eel, Elisabeeth. Lissie." "No, Sebastian. E-li-za-beth."

"E-li-za-beth. Girl. Young."

Ciel nodded before pointing at himself.

"Maestre, master. Master."

"Good. Now-"

"Master. Young."

"Uh, yes that's correct."

"Ciel. Young master."

Ciel frowned. Sebastian grinned, apparently proud of his linguistic achievement. _Wonderful. Even the demon has endeared me with that title._

He directed a finger at Sebastian. "What are you?"

"Sebastian. Demon."

"No, Sebastian. What's your job? What will you be? What did I say you will be?"

"But- butt- butler. Butler."

"Very good, Sebastian," Ciel said, picking up the flashcards and shuffling them. "Let's review."

The time on the pocketwatch ticked away.

* * *

><p>Ciel dusted off his shorts before he knocked on the large doors of the Phantomhive residence. He would have hell if his father became suspicious of him. He could hear several distinct voices. Voices laced with Indian accents. And one high-pitched feminine voice. <em>Maybe it's not too late to turn back.<em>

"Why do you get the pink?"

"Because pink is for girls. Besides, I need to look cute!"

"But I need to be cute too!"

"To me, you are always cute, my prince."

"Really, Agni?"

"Of course, my prince!"

Ciel prepared to dash off just as the Phantomhive doors opened. And a blur of pink collided into his chest, knocking the wind out of his body. Golden curls rubbed against his cheeks.

"Ciiiieeellll!" Elizabeth cried happily.

"L-Lizzie, what are you doing here?"

"Mother and father have to go to a meeting today," she chirped, "so they left me with uncle Vincent. I wanted to surprise you, Ciel. I even decorated the hallways! I made everything so cute, too!"

"E- Everything?"

Ciel struggled to see behind Elizabeth. He regretted it. He would never be able to unsee the sight of Soma and Agni in powder blue doilies and lavender frills, complete with matching dresses.

"Welcome back, master Ciel!" Agni called cheerfully.

Ciel tried to smile politely. Even as Soma joined Elizabeth in bearhugging him.

* * *

><p>Ciel was caught between being overjoyed and terrified. Vincent had indeed told Bard to "take a break" for the night. But Agni had volunteered to cook so dinner was to be spicy curry, direct from India.<p>

It was very, very, very spicy. Ciel gulped down his fifth glass of water. Maylene refilled it and he promptly gulped it down again.

"So, son, tell me. Are you excited for tomorrow's special class?" Vincent asked, poking at a piece of chicken with his fork.

"Yes, father," the boy responded, stuffing a spoonful of curry into his mouth.

"What special class?" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I know! The reaper simulation," piped in Soma, "it's tomorrow!"

"Yes. I think it's a wondeful practice. Teaches the youths about this society and prepares them," Vincent replied, "don't you agree, prince Soma?"

"Certainly!"

_I don't agree_. Ciel gagged, forgetting how big a mouthful he took. He wanted to spit out fire; that or cut off his tongue and rinsing it with water. No amount of coughing could save his mouth.

"What do you think, son?"

Before Ciel could answer, the chef burst into the dining room, face a painful shade of red. _Curry overdose?_

"Master Vincent!" he balked. "Tanaka's keeping all the green tea to himself! We're dying and he won't share!"

"Come now, Bardroy," the earl said, "Tanaka would never do such a thing."

A familiar "ho ho ho" floated into their ears. Followed by a gardener crying "please Tanaka! My tongue!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight's dinner was disastrous. Better than Bard's, though. Our good "friends," Prince Soma (I don't feel like writing his full name) and his manservant, Agni, decided to pay us a visit tonight, apparently to wish me "good luck" on tomorrow's simulation. My fiancee also accompanied us tonight, seeing as her parents had business to attend to at the Round Table.<strong>

Ciel re-inked his pen. He lay on his stomach before flipping the page of the notebook, careful not to dirty his bed.

**Anyway, Sebastian has shown remarkable progress. Frustrating progress but progress nonetheless. He acknowledges me as his master and seems to know his place as a butler. He can now pronounce the names of several simple foods and the ages and names of many of my personal acquantainces.**

**The demon is a sadistic creature, as I said before. So do not feel intimidated if it taunts you. Language wise, this works to your advantage. The demon seems to remember a "funny" insult more than it does a normal vocabulary word.**

Ciel brought the candle closer to him and hid himself beneath the blanket.

**If I happen to survive tomorrow's class, I will teach Sebastian more complicated words and the fundamentals of grammar. I will also attempt to feed him. As everyone knows, demons eat souls. But does it have to be human? If I can still move, I will try to feed him the soul of an animal.**

**Because as tempting as the offer sounds, feeding him my classmates is out of the question.**

Someone was knocking his door. He quickly slid the candle closer.

"Young master, are you asleep?" Finnian asked.

"..."

"Sweet dreams, young master!"

Ciel waited until the footsteps faded before resting his head on the pillow. He had no idea what would happen the next day. If he really did die, he would regret several things: he should have been nicer to Elizabeth, Soma, even Snake. He should have hit Peter in the face. He should have poisoned Charles' tea. He should have thrown something at Alois. He should have gotten Mr. Spears something for Christmas.

Ciel sighed, eyes still trained on the page, the candlelight flickering to and fro. _Sebastian, I'm scared but you wouldn't care even if I told you._

* * *

><p>"Students, due to an impromptu meeting that I must attend," William began, pushing his glasses up, "Mr. Sutcliffe will be your proctor."<p>

There was a collective moan from the class as said Mr. Sutcliffe winked at them.

"Fear not. Mr. Knox and Mr. Joker (honestly, what kind of name is that?) will assist him."

"What do you mean 'fear not'? I'm the best proctor there is!"

Ignoring the other reaper, William nodded at his class before leaving. "Behave yourselves and remember, all results will be reported to me!"

Grell and the students were left staring at the forest.

"Alright, class," he began, "now that Willikins is gone, we have to lay down some rules. First off, you will call me _miss_ Sutcliffe."

Peter pretended to barf. Doll and Wendy chuckled behind him. The death god was upon them in a second.

"Second off, shorty, never mock me! Are we clear?"

The three nodded vigorously as Grell bared his sharp teeth.

"We going ta that place yet?" Dagger asked impatiently.

"Whiner!" Grell accused. "The lot of you are already so unattractive. It wouldn't kill you to have some presentable manners, you know!"

"He's talking about you, Phantomhive," Charles whispered to Ciel as he nudged the other boy in the side. Ciel scowled.

"Let's go already!" Alois called, "I want to see some demons! Let's go!"

"Fine!" the reaper shouted. "Follow me!"

"You're just going to take us like that says Emily," Snake said, "you're not even going to teach us anything? says Wilde."

"Shut up!" their proctor accused, "not another word! Come on! Let's go!"

Still fuming, Grell turned on his heels, mane of red hair whipping Beast in the face, and began walking toward a large copper dome. Slowly, the students followed, one by one, Ciel Phantomhive at the back of the line.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't do this. We're all going to die._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Everything retyped! Please leave a review so the pain won't be in vain!<strong>


	4. Step 4

**At long last, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has waited and reviewed! XxstevexX: Thanks for the mind bandages (they helped a lot), promocat and miaicegirl: thanks for following both my Kuro stories and reviewing too! And Everyone: Thank you for even bothering to leave reviews and waiting patiently for updates :)**

**Candydraga: I loved the art and I am sincerely flattered :D It was adorable  
>Hannah663: Thank you for the wonderful tip! It's even saved the life of another fic!<br>**

* * *

><p>"Now what?" the blonde asked, giddy with excitement.<p>

For once, Ciel actually agreed with Alois Trancy. He too wanted to know what was going to happen next. They were already in the large copper dome, and the inside disturbingly reminded him of a Roman ampitheater, stadium and all. He looked to his left- Wendy was also shaking, but not from excitement.

_At least I'm not trembling_

"You tell him, Ronald," Grell said, giving the students a side-ways glare. The other death god quickly removed his finger from his nostril upon being addressed.

"I thought the boss told you to-"

"Don't challenge me, underling!"

Ronald cast his superior a look of exasperation before turning his eyes on the class. "Al-righty, then. This is the reaper practice simulation and since you're all _humans_, it's a hell of a lot easier than the death god test. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try your best."

"So it's going ta be easy, Mr. Knox," Dagger ventured, smiling with relief.

"Easy for a death god," the young proctor replied, bursting into a peal of laughter.

"Now, remember the basic rules," Joker interjected with a smile, "only holy (including reaper-welded) objects can harm demons. Remember that they can shoot fire, that they are stronger, faster, and all around more powerful. Also, keep in mind the basic types of demons- if you've been paying attention in class, then you should all do fine."

"I never took notes, and I came out fine," Ronald mumbled.

"Let's start!" Charles called.

"I think we should review a bit more says Bronte."

"I agree with snake-boy."

"No more reviews! We start now!" snapped Grell.

With that being said, he grudgingly walked over to a series of wooden levers on the wall. Ciel noticed Beast taking this time to nestle against Joker's arm. The proctor himself seemed oblivious of her advances. _Even at a time like this, she's still flirting_

"Joker (I know how you hate it when people call you 'mister'), I'm so scared," the girl muttered, lashes batting.

"Ah, don't worry about, it Beast," he replied, lifting one arm, "in fact, all of you, don't worry about it."

Everyone stared at the skelelon of a hand. "This is the worse that could happen! No big deal," the man finished cheerfully.

"No big deal," Peter echoed sarcastically.

Joker's display did not reassure anyone.

A creak sounded throughout the dome. Ciel's eyes widened as he saw the walls recede, panel by panel, revealing a variety of barriers and built-in cages. Grell then pushed another lever. One of the larger cages began to creak and open, sliding toward the left and right, until a large dark space was cleared.

"How many levers are there? This is really grating my nerves!"

Grell pulled another lever. Then another. And another. The dark area grew even darker as the cages it hid inside were unclamped and pulled open.

"Only a really dangerous demon would need so many cages!" Alois yelled. Ciel wanted to slap his mouth.

"Finally!" the red-headed reaper declared, stepping back and returning to his place by the remaining wall. "Weapons are over there (he pointed at the rack of scythes and shields) and now-"

The students took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Begin," all three proctors announced.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't see anythi-" Peter began before he was cut off. By a sudden blast of fire that nearly engulfed the whole stadium.<p>

"I take that back."

The students immediately scrambled toward the rack, rapidly pulling the scythes and shields out. Ciel arrived last, reaching for the first (and only) weapon that came in sight, a pair of scissors. The others were armed with traditional reaper scythes.

"Nice weapon, Phantomhive!" Charles jeered, dashing back into the ring of fire.

Ciel didn't have time to reply before a ball of fire flew at him. He dodged it narrowly, tumbling on the floor. He could feel the heat, which felt a lot like Bard's kitchen, on his skin. He grabbed his crude shield and ran toward the others.

"It's got me!" Peter screamed, "it's got me!"

The boy's collar was in the jaws of what appeared to be a gigantic, white-furred monster. A humongous, red-eyed, clawed being that dripped saliva.

"It looks like a dog!" someone (Alois) said with noticeable disappointment.

"Hold on, Peter!" Dagger cried, throwing his scythe at the creature. The demon effortlessly dodged the assault and charged at the attacker, Peter still dangling in its mouth.

Ciel ran toward the wall cages and crouched against them, holding the shield above his head. Dagger's screams hurt his eardrums. More blazes shot across the dome. _I shouldn't be hiding, I am the son of Vincent. I am the great Earl's son._

The boy rose and charged at the demon, scissors pointed at a stabbing angle. All he needed was one cut, and then-

The demon turned around, its tail whipping Ciel across the face and sending him crashing to the ground. The scissors skidded out of reach. _Well, at least I tried. That should be worthy of merit in itself. Father would be proud, hopefully._

He saw Charles fly toward the ceiling after the demon thrust its paw backward. His scythe landed vertically in the ground. Ciel sat up and raised his shield against the ball of fire flying his way. The force of the blow knocked him several meters away from the creature.

In a flash, the demon was batting at him with its paws, and Ciel found himself pinned between two large claws. It continued to wag its tail and Alois could be heard screaming several obscenities as he was pinned by the demon's other paw. From the corner of his eye, Ciel could see Wendy trembling by the walls and Beast preparing to launch an attack.

The demon gave a savage bark as Alois freed himself from its grip, stabbing at its paw with his bent scythe. "Come on! Come on! Is that all you've got?" he taunted. The demon answered by shooting a stream of fire at him.

Ignoring Alois's screams of pain, Ciel struggled to break free but only found the heat on his skin growing. The demon's nose was inches from his own and the devilish eyes were shining with some form of mirth (?) sadism (?) playfulness (?) genuine happiness (?). Its nostrils were flaring and Ciel could see the edges of an orange glow forming near its teeth.

_This can't be good._

"Phantomhive!" Doll screeched, pouncing on the demon's back from above and quickly slicing its back. A reel of cinematic records flew out. The demon howled, and rolled away, freeing the boy.

Ciel watched, spell-bounded, as Doll dodged and blocked every bit of fire the demon spewed. She made another high jump and plunged the scythe into the demon's head, sending another barrage of cinematic records flowing out.

The demon made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine and collapsed to the ground, the impact generating a vibration that sent everyone in the dome jump up. Panting, and cheeks flushed from the exercise, Doll clutched her scythe shakily.

Joker approached her from the opposite end, a wide grin breaking across his face. "Amazing, Doll! Absolutely amazing!"

"Nothing to brag about," Grell commented.

"You alright, Ciel?" Joker asked, draping one arm around the shaking boy. Ciel nodded.

"I think you should thank Doll, she saved your life, ya know," the proctor continued, still beaming. _Blimey. Doesn't it hurt to smile so much?_

"Thank you, Doll."

"Come on, Ciel, say it with a smile."

"Thank you," the boy started, cracking a large over-the-top smile, "Doll."

"You look really this way, Ciel; I should call you _Smile_ from now on!" Joker exclaimed.

"Oy, Joker, s'the dog dead?" Alois mumbled from his spot on the ground, covered in soot.

"No, it's just knocked out. These scythes aren't strong enough to kill a demon."

"And his name is Pluto!" Ronald piped in.

* * *

><p>He was alive. Ciel Phantomhive had survived. He would think about the humiliation of the circumstances later, but for the moment, he was free to feel as blissful as one could be. And he had gotten off with nothing more than a few bumps and bruises (and some clothing damage).<p>

Of course, he would have a horrible time explaining to Vincent why _he_ had not been the one to take down the demon. And why he had needed saving. And why the savior had been a girl. And Mr. Spears would probably recieve a report of how horribly Ciel had performed. Then there was the issue of his new nickname.

_I'll think about that later._

For the time being, he was stalking a black kitten on the village road with a burlap sack in his hand. If he could control his sneezing for just a moment more, then his plan would work out.

The kitten stopped to lick its paw and Ciel thrust the sack over its form. This was followed by several sneezes and general discomfort on his part.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!"<p>

The demon in question turned his head toward the sound of the voice. Ciel practically sprinted at him, the sack bobbing behind him. Sebastian stayed in a sitting position, and to Ciel's annoyance, had the tie (barely) hanging on backwards.

"Sebastian- I lived! I am Ciel Phantomhive, the next Watchdog, and I live!" the boy declared.

"Young master live."

"Are you hungry Sebastian?" Ciel asked quickly, gesturing at his stomach.

"Young master. Scone? Cake? So- soup?"

"No, demon. Are _you_ hungry, not me."

Sebastian looked at his master with confusion. Ciel opened the sack and let the kitten tumble out. It stared at the demon-turned-man, and the man stared back.

"Well, Sebastian? Are you not going to harvest its soul?"

Sebastian's eyes seemed to widen somewhat. Ciel noticed an odd emotion flicker in them.

"That is a cat, Sebastian."

"Cat?"

"A young cat. A young cat is a kitten."

"Young cat? Kitten," Sebastian repeated. He reached for the animal's head, fingers pausing at the crown. "Young master, Ciel kitten?"

Ciel felt his ears flush. "No! I am a human! That is a kitten and I'm dreadfully allergic, not that you know what that means."

_Go on, demon. Eat it._

Sebastian lifted the kitten gently and brought it close to his face. It meowed. He brought another hand up to stroke it. Ciel wondered if all demonic dietary habits were this odd.

"Kitten," Sebastian stated, "cat."

The demon blushed. He brought it against his chin and began to rub the kitten against his face. The kitten purred and Ciel thought he heard Sebastian purr too. "Kitten, kitten, cat."

With each stroke, the man's smile widened. In fact, he looked so content, Ciel thought Sebastian had found heaven, something nigh impossible for demons. _Are you going to devour its soul or not?_

"You don't think it's cute, do you?"

"Cute, yes. Kitten. Cute."

Ciel nearly collapsed as Sebastian and the kitten rolled on the ground, laughing and purring. Sebastian spent a good ten minutes and more playing with the animal. Ciel put a palm to his forehad.

"You're not going to eat it."

"Kitten! Cat!"

* * *

><p><strong>By some miracle of luck, I survived today's simulation. I don't know about my chances for the next simulations but for now, I can celebrate my survival. That is, if my father doesn't kill me for how terribly I faired. But to be fair, the demon was huge and I was armed with a pair of scissors.<strong>

**Regardless, I did as I had promised. I tried to feed Sebastian an animal. The results were unexpected. Demons seem to take a liking to cats, and seem to find their charm irresistable. Or perhaps Sebastian is a peculiar demon (this is also very probable). He did not eat the kitten's soul, and instead wasted a good portion of the afternoon playing with the creature.**

**However, I believe that if you do find something (for instance, this cat) that the demon takes a special liking to, use it as you would a dog treat or child's toy. If the demon behaves well, let it spend time with this thing; if it behaves badly, take the thing away. I will attempt to use this form of training on Sebastian in the future.**

**On another note, I will also make plans on learning how to put on a tie, specifically Sebastian's tie. If he is to be a decent butler worthy of society, then he will need to start dressing like one.**

Ciel put the pen aside and waited for the page to dry. Luckily, his father was still at the reaper meeting. This meant the inevitable lecture would be prolonged for an hour at most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review! I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for the slow updates.**

**And to answer orlzara's question: I view this as a non-yaoi story, but whether or not this fic is slash depends on the reader. It can be seen as a platonic friendship fic but you can also see it as slash if you wish. It may be HTTYD but it is still Kuro, and Kuro has plenty of shonen-ai hints. This fic will do the same, hints here and there at most, but nothing official or confirmed. **


	5. Step 5

**Man- it's been such a long time since my last update! I was so busy these past months- sorry for the wait! But here it is at last, chapter 5 of HTTYD. And also, for everyone that's read kuro chapter 62, is it just me or does that chapter semi-resemble this story? haha**

**Anyway, feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "How to Train Your Demon" or "Kuroshitsuji"**

* * *

><p>Ciel finished re-reading his journal before placing it under his pillow. That was the safest place he could think of for safekeeping it at the moment. Keeping his mind blank, and ignoring the loud ticking of the clocks, he left the room and made his way toward the stairs. It had been more than an hour since he finished the day's demon entry and instinct told him Earl Phantomhive would be home very, very soon.<p>

_What should I tell him?_ Ciel moved down the stairs with the speed of a lame turtle. _That the scythes weren't sufficient? That Pluto was too strong?_ He sat on one of the chairs in the parlor. _Maybe if I apologize first, father won't be as mad. Or maybe I could-_

The boy stiffened as he heard the noise of a large door surely opening, followed by a distinct indifferent, patronizing voice. Oh, this was not good.

"Honestly, Lord Phantomhive, Ciel was below expectations. It should be the opposite."

Ciel imagined himself shrinking into a small dot and floating away from London. The voice continued talking. Another familiar voice joined in.

"I understand, professor. I'll have a talk with him."

The conversation went on for a few more minutes, Ciel unable to hear anything but mumbles. Then all became silent. _It feels like some horror novel_. And the next noises he heard were the sounds of Vincent's footsteps advancing toward the parlor. And that was immediately followed by the cold voice of his father: "Ciel."

They made eye contact. If looks could kill, Ciel believed he would be already be in the tenth level of hell, and he didn't even think a tenth level existed.

"Father."

"Professor Spears gave me a briefing on what happened."

"..."

"The scissors, the girl, everything."

The clock's ticking seemed to increase in volume. Ciel resisted the urge to fidget.

"For heaven's sake, son, scissors... scissors!"

_I get the point_. Ciel opened his mouth and immediately closed it, unable to formulate words.

"It was just a demon _dog_, Ciel. It was an animal- you couldn't even hold your own against an animal."

Vincent began to pace up and down, fists clenching and unclenching. He shook his head. And shook some more.

"My son, the next earl of Phantomhive! The next watchdog! The wielder of Excaliber! Scissors against a dog!"

Ciel winced; it would be a gift from heaven if a demon showed up and devoured him at the moment. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" "Yes, father."

"Are you lame, Ciel! Do you lack the ability to walk! You could have grabbed a scythe like anyone else! You're not blind!" Vincent all but shouted, marching up to his son and towering over the boy. Ciel shrunk back.

"And what kind of gentleman requires saving from a lady! A girl saved you and took down the dog, from what I heard! Have you even been paying attention in class, Ciel! Or for that matter, basic etiquette! Will you require Elizabeth to push in _your_ chair next time!"

"No, father. But-"

"I don't want an explanation! There are no excuses in this household! Next time a demon raid occurs, you'll be burnt to a crisp! Is that the kind of legacy you want to leave behind! I didn't think so! Do you want to disgrace house Phantomhive forever! I didn't think so! Are you going to be maimed to death by puppies-"

Outside, Finnian tried to salvage a few dead plants. It was no use. The garden was a mess, and he would need Maylene's assitance to make it presentable again, for the upteenth time. He wondered how the young master did in the reaper simulation. He must have done well, but then again, Finnian thought everything the young master did was wonderful. He couldn't exactly figure out what that dim roaring sound was- it seemed to be coming from the house.

"A proper reaper!"

Bard frowned in his sleep. Some loud noise was threatening to wake him up.

"- and a Phantomhive at that! You are the leader-"

Maylene felt herself wince everytime a word shot from Master Vincent's mouth. _Poor young master_.

"I don't even-!"

Tanaka spilled his tea.

"Ciel!"

Red-eyed demons are not the only ones able to emit hellfire. The blue-eyed earl was able to produce fire from a stare, and it was arguably worse than a demon's.

* * *

><p>It had been a full two hours before Vincent stomped off, face set in rage. Ciel was left to "contemplate his actions." He collapsed on a chair and rested his tired head against his palm. He used his other hand to pull on his earlobe- at least his eardrums weren't damaged.<p>

It would be childish to weep but Ciel admitted his father's words stung. He supposed there was no way he could talk to his father without a lecture for the rest of the week, possibly month. Maybe he should have killed Sebastian when he had the chance.

But Ciel Phantomhive was not one to cry over spilled milk. Or unslain demons.

He sat lazily for the rest of the evening, not even bothering to greet Maylene or Tanaka when they brought him iced tea and fried potatoes. It wasn't fair. _Fine, it's fair. But it's far easier to pity myself if I claim it's not fair. You suck, Ciel. Shut up._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is the plan for tomorrow: I will bring Sebastian into the home.<strong>

**Yes, that is a mad idea. But tomorrow's circumstances are most beneficial and I may never get the chance again. Father has another reaper meeting to attend, and from what I discern, it will be even longer than today's. And I have no class tomorrow.**

**There's still the problem of the servants but I'm not too worried about them. In addition to his grammar lessons, Sebastian will learn how to cook. And I will try to get Tanaka to teach us how to fix a tie.**

Ciel closed the notebook and set his pen down. He left the table, circling the Phantomhive library. The smell of wood, parchment, and binded books, old and new, was oddly comforting. The soft lamp lights gave the library a small orange tinge. Ciel paused and stared at the portrait of a soft-eyed woman above the large (unlit) fireplace.

_I wonder what mother would think_. He would never know. Ciel then climbed the built-in ladder up a case of books until he reached the W section. He carefully skimmed the titles until he found the desired volume. He pulled one of the books out, triggering a lever which slided him and the ladder to the right. They stopped in front of a three inch thick book: _The Complete Guide to Demonic Beings_ by Arthur Wordsmith.

Ciel pulled the book out, groaning under its weight. He regained his balance and triggered another lever, lowering the ladder to the ground because he would most certainly die if he attempted to climb down with the book in hand.

Once he returned to the table, Ciel opened the book; he could probably find the same information in his textbook but he had a feeling he and his classmates were issued the student edition. _Let's see... Sebastian had feathers, feathered demons... page 594. _

Ciel found the desired page and began to read. Almost all the characteristics didn't match Sebastian at all: _The Corvus Genus has a general aversion to anything of a feline nature, and what is little known about its species hints at a serious and deadpan character. Physically, it resembles a ferocious beast, feathered and covered with teeth from head to toe, and there are accounts of red eyes that grow on its four wings. Other accounts describe a creature with an elongated beak and skeletal talons. It cannot take any form other than its own. It is the consensus that its feathers are black._

_It is the most feared out of the all the demons: there is no caption because no one has survived a close encounter with it. The Corvus Genus kills anything on sight and is perhaps the least tame of all the daemons. See more on the Daemon Avis on page 234._

The passage was followed by several drawings of various crow and bird demons, none of which exactly matched Sebastian's true form. Ciel re-opened his own journal and sketched the demon as best as he could remember, making sure to label each body part carefully. On the side, he scribbled the words: **has the ability to shift into human form**.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, you are a Corvus Genus. Repeat after me," Ciel ordered, arms folded across his chest.<p>

"You are a corvus genus."

"We've been through this, Sebastian! You, not me," Ciel emphasized pointing at Sebastian to make the distinction clear.

"I are-" "No, 'I am.'"

"I am a corvus genus."

Sebastian stared at Ciel with disinterest, playing with the tie tucked in his pocket. Ciel surveyed the demon: his clothes had visible patches of dirt and grass on them and the man himself looked rather disheveled.

"You're a mess."

"You're a mess."

"You're doing that on purpose."

Sebastian smirked, resting his back against a tree. The kitten from the day before lay sleeping at his side.

"We'll take care of your hygiene later. Now answer this: the girl play and the girl is playing- which one is correct?"

The demon frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. It was a few minutes before he answered. "The girl is playing."

"Good, Sebastian. You may touch the kitten."

Grinning, Sebastian gave the kitten's head a stroke. _Aversion to felines, my arse_. Ciel checked his pocket watch- almost nine o'clock in the morning. Vincent should have left the house twenty minutes ago. That gave them the rest of the morning and a good portion of the afternoon.

"Sebastian, get up."

The demon obeyed. Ciel gulped, hoping that Sebastian would understand his next order. He grabbed Sebastian's sleeve.

"Now come with me."

The boy began leading the way out of the clearing. Sebastian stayed behind, tilting his head, unable to comprehend the order. Ciel sighed; he pointed at Sebastian, then at himself, then motioned for him to follow, then pointed at an area in the forest.

Slowly but surely, Sebastian followed. "Young master?" "I'm taking you to my home, demon."

Whatever thoughts Sebastian had, Ciel didn't allow him the chance to put them into English words. He shoved Sebastian forward, and the two began to make their way toward the Phantomhive household.

* * *

><p>Ciel crept into the house, Sebastian staring in awe behind him. "In, Sebastian," he hissed.<p>

"Young master, door." Ciel closed the doors behind them and began his journey past the parlor. "Yes, that's a door."

"Young master, floor." "Yes, that's a floor."

Ciel led Sebastian toward the first floor bathroom by the sleeve. "Young master, chair." "Yes, that's a chair." "Young master, carpet." "Yes, that's a carpet." "Young master, candle." "Yes, that's a candle." "Young master, painting." "Yes, that's a painting."

Ciel opened the water closet door and led the demon in. "Young master-" "Yes, that's a toilet!"

"What's toilet?"

"It's the device that- oh, nevermind that."

The boy pointed at the wooden bathtub in the small bathroom. "Get in." It was the servants' wash room and therefore a far cry from his and his father's, but it was appropriate for the situation. Now the only problem he had was _how_ to clean his demon. Tanaka had always bathed him and Ciel wasn't too confident in his ability to operate the water.

Sebastian sat in the tub, marveling at the walls and faucets. "You know, Professor Spears said a few decades ago, none of us had built-in water systems. The death gods gave it to us, but I think they gave us the most primitive version. You're not listening, are you, Sebastian?"

Ciel pressed his hands on the pump connected to the bathtub (he remembered Tanaka doing that) and waited for the dim humming sound it made. As the pump worked, he pulled on Sebastian's buttons.

"Clothes, off, bath."

"B- bas, bath?"

"You're filthy. If someone sees you like this, they're bound to be suspicious." _Even my servants_.

"...?"

Ten minutes (or ten hours) later, Sebastian's dirty clothes lay in a messy pile on the floor. Water began dripping out. Ciel took Sebastian's hands and placed them on the pump.

"See the water? Press this until there's enough for you."

The water was cold but Ciel doubted Sebastian minded. As the demon worked the water, Ciel examined Sebastian's bandages; he lost count of how many times he had (messily) changed them. He slowly peeled them away. The water was dripping in larger amounts.

_At least it doesn't look like a chunk of raw meat anymore_. The wound was healing, not exactly nicely, but it wasn't making bad progress. The jagged pieces of flesh were beginning to scab over and the outer burn seemed to be scarring. There were still bits and pieces of blood. The water came up to Sebastian's waist.

"Sebastian, stop!"

Almost reluctantly, the demon's hands returned to his side. Hands. Black nails. Ciel scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"I'll get you some gloves later."

Ciel grabbed a bar of soap, assuming it was Bardroy's. He pressed it against Sebastian's shoulder. How the hell did Tanaka do these impossible tasks? The door creaked behind him. _Forgot to close it_. He continued stabbing Sebastian with the bar. And no... soapy things happened.

"Why won't it work?"

"Young master-"

"What?"

"Young master. Woman."

"What are you-?"

Ciel froze as Maylene's voice interrupted them. _Oh, this is awkward_. Maylene stood rooted to the spot, the blood clearly rushing to her head; behind the flashing glasses, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Young master, what's going on?"

Ciel attempted to hide Sebastian behind his body. It was a stupid idea- even sitting down, Sebastian was taller than him and Maylene had already heard the other voice.

"N- nothing."

"W- who's ...?" Maylene asked shyly, pointing at Sebastian.

"Uh... he's- he's-"

"I am a Corvus Genus," Sebastian answered, holding his chin high and flashing a smile at the maid.

_Oh, this is so awkward._

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends chapter 5! I hope it lived up to your expectations. On a side note, in your review, feel free to predict what happens next chapter- winner gets a cameo in a later chapter :)<strong>


	6. Step 6

**Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you all for being so patient with this story and waiting for my slooowww updates (I'm really sorry about that) but no matter what, I'll try to keep this fic going this year- a dead fic, this will not become!**

**My other kuro story will be put on hiatus now; HTTYD is getting top priority- at least an update a month will happen. And if things go well, maybe even faster. Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>Maylene fell backward in an explosion of blood. Ciel could only stare with wide eyes; he didn't know it was humanly possible but Maylene literally produced an eruption of blood. It sprayed on the bathroom tiles and a large splotch ended up on the ceiling.<p>

_She's unconscious. Good. Now she'll think this was just some sick dream and when she wakes up, I'll just tell her that-_

"Young master! What are you doing!" the maid cried, jumping up from the floor, her face still flushed and the blood still pouring from her nose.

Never mind.

"I- I'm trying to... help... a guest?"

Ciel smiled forcefully, hoping that Maylene would fall for the blatant lie. The bar of soap slipped from his hand and fell on the floor.

"Master Vincent didn't say anything about a guest."

"He... came early."

"..."

"..."

Maylene grabbed a fuzzy pink towel hanging on the wall and wiped her face. She removed it, revealing a red but clean head, and smiled shyly.

"Then, young master, w- what shall I call him? I mean, does he have a name? Oh, of course he does- what I mean is, wait, didn't he say his name was Corvus- no I'm sorry. That was so humiliating. I- I'll clean up the mess right now, young master!"

She stepped forward, tripping over the bar of soap, and knocking Ciel over. They toppled into the bathtub, splashing a good portion of water out of the tub. It was one of the most humiliating things that had ever happened to Ciel and given the events of the past few days, that was quite an acheivement. He found himself wedged between Maylene's breasts and Sebastian's- (he didn't want to think about it.)

"I'm sorry!" the maid cried again, trying to cover her eyes but hitting Sebastian's shoulders instead. Her hands stayed there "accidentally."

"You- you are- ro... red," Sebastian commented, wearing a thin smile.

Maylene's face turned a deeper shade of red. She laughed sheepishly. "Yes, I am."

"Maylene, could you get off me," Ciel said, his head involuntarily plastered against Sebastian's chest.

"So sorry! Young master, I'll get out right now-!"

Before the sentence finished, Maylene toppled out of the tub with a form so graceless that it was amazingly graceful. Ciel stepped out after her and bent down to pick up the soap. As Maylene recovered from the fall, he waved the bar in front of her.

"Maylene, our guest got into an accident on the way here- he's very dirty now. I'm trying to help him wash up."

"Pardon me, young master, but can't he do it himself?"

_How do I answer this? Alright, think Ciel Phantomhive, think._

"He's... from a foreign country. They don't have soap bars there... yes."

"But I thought you didn't know how to use one, young master."

Ciel picked up Maylene's hand and dropped the bar in her palm. "Yes."

"I don't understand."

"I need you to do it."

"But young master! That would be indecent- I couldn't possibly-"

"Or I could get Tanaka, or Bard, or Fin-"

Maylene stood up and rushed back to Sebastian. "I'll do it, young master! I'll do it!"

Ciel sat on the edge of the tub as Maylene dabbed the bar in water and ran froths of soap over Sebastian's form _very_ slowly. She even applied soap to his hair and used her bare hands to "clean him thoroughly." While the process continued, Ciel eyed the spots of blood in the bathroom- the servants would have some work to do later.

Then again, he thought he handled enough accidents for the time being so he reached for a large towel and pulled it off its hook. He didn't trust his maid to grab the towel successfully.

"Eep!"

Ciel turned his attention back at Maylene. He panicked. She must have seen the black nails and suspected them, she must have noticed some inhuman aurora about Sebastian, she must have-

"What happened to his back!"

Ciel felt his heart calm. He answered as "honestly" as he could.

"The accident."

"What was the accident?"

"Uh... he got hit by a carriage, but... he didn't die... so he lived."

That was the dumbest thing Ciel had ever heard anyone say and it came from his own mouth. Luckily, Maylene seemed too preoccupied with dabbing at the wound to notice just how dumb the comment was. Then she brought up another issue. "What's on his nails?"

Maylene adjusted her glasses as she peered at Sebastian's left hand. "That's how everyone's nails look ... in his country."

"How exotic! I mean- interesting."

Sebastian grumbled incoherently when Maylene splashed more water over his head. Ciel smirked slightly. _This is what you get for causing so much trouble, demon_. Seeing the demon-turned-man do something close to whining was rather funny.

"What country is he from?"

"I can't pronounce it right."

Maylene pressed her hands on Sebastian's shoulders and pushed him forward. "Alright, sir, now I'm going to get all that soap off." Before Sebastian could blink and before Ciel could leave the tub's edge, the maid dunked him into the water, splashing it all over her spectacles and Ciel's face.

"Can you try to pronounce it, young master?"

"Uh... no. But it starts with an H."

"Hungary?"

"No."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Ho-lopni...kulsia?"

"Uh... yes, but more like _Hell_opnikosia."

Sebastian emerged from the water, shaking his head to let loose the water droplets. Ciel put his hands around Sebastian's forearm. "Come out, now. There's a lot to be done." The boy struggled to stay straight as he helped the demon up.

"Maylene, come help him ou-"

Ciel didn't get to finish his order because Maylene had crashed against the floor upon seeing Sebastian in all his "glory." _Typical of her, just typical_. Rolling his eyes, the boy stood on his tiptoes to drape the towel on Sebastian's body.

"Cover yourself up, Sebastian."

As Sebastian struggled with the towel, Ciel checked to see if Maylene was dead. Luckily, she wasn't. "Young master, Meir- May- Maylene is...?"

"Oh, she'll be alright. This is normal."

Ciel turned back towards Sebastian only to see the demon fall, tangled in the large towel. Ciel put a palm on his face. "Sebastian, that's not how you do it." The demon's response was an amused grunt. "Sebastian, don't contradict me."

* * *

><p>"This man is Sebastian, a former servant of my father's from Hellopnikosia. He was sent to England to learn about the basics of British servitude but I- his master believes that he should be able to learn beyond the basics. That's why he's to be trained by the..."<p>

Ciel paused, forcing himself to keep a straight face and lie through his teeth.

"Best of the best, the Phantomhive servants."

Bard had his arms crossed, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, Finnian had his trademark beam, and Tanaka was dizzily sipping tea. Maylene wasn't present, apparently still in the bathroom. Sebastian was standing behind him, in a new set of plain clothes stolen from Vicent's wardrobe.

"So what do we teach him, young master?"

"What you're best at, I suppose."

Ciel instantly regretted his words; Bard had linked arms with Sebastian and was proudly dragging the confused demon toward the kitchen. "Well, I'm the best (and only but that's beside the point) cook there is in this house, and you look like you've got a lot to learn, pretty boy."

Finnian trailed after the men, grinning excitedly. "Don't worry young master! I'll teach him how to use the shears and how to cut the leaves and plant the flowers!" Ciel smiled nervously. _Oh, please tell me I made the right choice. No, you didn't Ciel. Very helpful, Ciel._

"And be simple!" Ciel called before the three disappeared around the corridor, "his English isn't very good!"

"It's alright young master! Bard can speak American!"

"Americans speak- nevermind."

* * *

><p>Ciel found himself gluing his face to the window as he accompanied Maylene in the garden after tasking her with washing Sebastian's clothes. The maid was humming behind him, merrily hitting the shirt on the washboard.<p>

From his view, Ciel could see Bard gesturing at the pots. Then the man stopped, anticipating a reaction from Sebastian. Since the demon's mouth didn't move, Ciel assumed there was none. This was followed by Bard repeating the gestures and moving his mouth rapidly. From what Ciel could tell, he seemed to be saying: you put the flour in... then stir... remember to cook... and boom... nice and grilled.

_Nice and grilled?_ Ciel understood Bard's definiton of grilled but he didn't understand his definition of "nice" when it came to food. Finnian looked towards the window; Ciel quickly ducked.

"Young master, is it just me or does Mr. Sebastian's jacket look an awful lot like Tanaka's?"

"It's just you."

"And his trousers look a bit like Bard's and this shirt looks kind of like Master Vincent's. And this vest looks like-"

"It must be coincidence."

Maylene laughed. "Probably."

Ciel crouched, again peering into the window. Bard had just added a bunch of... things into the pot and was heating up the stove. He said something to Sebastian and the latter nodded. Bard then took what appeared to be a miniature cannon and aimed it at the contents of the pot. There was a loud boom and a cloud of smoke that fogged up the pane of glass.

Ciel could still see what the three were doing, though. He saw the cook, covered in soot and sporting an afro, grinning and urging Sebastian toward the pot. Then the boy watched in horror as Sebastian mimicked exactly what Bardroy did, right down to the spot where the cannon was aimed.

A perfect explosion was the result. This time, the window was completely blackened.

Maylene seemed to be struggling with her vision again- she was scraping too hard at a clean spot on the trousers. At this rate, they would tear, and if they tore, Ciel would have to steal another pair, and if he did that, someone would definitely notice, namely his father.

"Maylene, don't rub so hard!"

* * *

><p>"You see, Mr. Sebastian, all you have to do is hold the shears like this- haha, don't worry, these aren't death scythes," Finnian explained cheerfully, pulling the shears apart, "then you- aw darn it! I bent them again!"<p>

The gardener held up the ruined shears. He tossed them aside and picked up another pair from the pile next to him, the back-ups Vincent had prepared. Ciel watched from the shade of a nearby tree, drinking the tea Tanaka had prepared for him. _I should have him teach Sebastian how to prepare this_.

"I'm ready now. Now all you have to do is cut the bushes like this."

Finnian then proceeded to ruin the hedges, snipping too much and too little and leaving some very ugly bushes as the result. "Oops," he said. The next thing they did was arrange the garden.

"See, you pluck up the wilting flowers and rearrange the plants that you think don't belong, like this, and this, and- how did this- don't worry- uh oh- uh- no, no- that was an accident- wait, it should be like- ah, your turn."

Finnian stood up, his gloved hands filled with fresh flowers; the garden looked as if Soma's pet elephant had trampled it. Ciel wasn't sure if he could bear to watch Sebastian copy Finnian but his plan was to get the other servants to share their "skills" with him, and that included the mistakes.

Sebastian effortlessly ruined the hedges so they looked exactly like Finnian's and ruined the other side of the garden so that it syncronized perfectly with Finnian's ruined half. Ciel wasn't sure if this was commendable or downright sadistic.

"Young master- look," Sebastian announced proudly, smiling at the destruction he and Finnian had done.

"Don't tell me you're proud, Sebastian," Ciel moaned.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. He looked almost disappointed. "It's not that bad, I guess," Ciel lied. Sebastian and Finnian beamed.

* * *

><p>"You wipe the banister like this," Maylene instructed as she rubbed the rag over said banister. Ciel, from the bottom of the stairwell, couldn't help but feel as if something was off, as if there was something wrong with the rag.<p>

"Oh no! This is cooking oil!" the maid exclaimed. Ciel wasn't surprised.

Sebastian then took his own rag and dipped it in said cooking oil. Maylene struggled to stop him as he "cleaned" the banister and rails. She ushered him aside and showed him the broom.

"This is how we sweep," she began before sweeping a portion of the corridor and slipping. Sebastian copied the gesture.

"Sebastian, she didn't mean to do that," Ciel called at them.

For the rest of the morning and a bit into the afternoon, Ciel watched Sebastian wipe windows, mop floors, plant seeds, slice bread, fold clothes, hang clothes, wash clothes, and (attempt to) use the oven, under the tutelage of the three servants.

* * *

><p>Sebastian finished putting the silverware in order for the upteenth time under Tanaka's orders. "Remember, Sebastian, salad fork out, steak knife in, dessert spoon out, wine glass there, water glass here, tea placed there."<p>

Ciel sat on a chair against the wall, resting a hand on his chin. "Do you remember the slogan?" the old butler asked. Sebastian nodded. "Sick sailors deserve some operating water glands that weight grants here ten pieces there."

_That slogan made no sense whatsoever_. To the most, it might come in handy for dining room preparation. Ciel watched as Tanaka explained the process of preparing green tea. "Now remember, Sebastian, tea is something that varies from person to person, master to master. It's important to test it out first because after all, human taste buds are somewhat similar from individual to individual."

"Not to Hellopnikosians!" Ciel interrupted.

"Ho ho ho, of course not. Even foreigners can enjoy good tea, young master."

"Not these foreigners."

Before Ciel could comment again, Tanaka was holding a cup to Sebastian's mouth. The demon promptly gagged and spat the tea out.

"You see, Sebastian? If you don't like the tea, how can you expect your master to. We must start over."

Ciel didn't think that was the problem at hand.

* * *

><p>"And for lunch, we're having super fine black sausages!" Bardroy proclaimed, putting the dish on the table and pulling off the silver covering.<p>

Ciel normally didn't sit with his servants during meals but it was a habit he found himself falling more and more into when his father was absent, which was quite often. Finnian marveled at the crisp, dark sausages with a mixture of amazement and bile fascination. Ciel resisted the urge to gag.

Sebastian poured the boy a cup of green tea, dripping a bit of it onto the table which was thankfully clothless. They sat at the picnic table under the garden trees, little flecks of sunlight falling on the shaded grass. A few butterflies and bumblebees flew by.

"Sebastian, don't pour tea out of the cup," Ciel said, emphasizing his words with gestures.

Maylene put a plate of sausage in front of him. "Eat up, young master, you must be hungry."

"This is soul food," Bard boasted. _Yes it is because once we eat it, it will steal our souls_. Ciel nodded skeptically as Sebastian sat down next to him.

"Sebastian made the sausage on the left," the cook pointed out. Said sausage was as horrible as the one next to it- they were identical.

Ciel whispered into Sebastian's ear. "Whatever you do, don't throw up. Understand, demon? Do not throw up."

While Sebastian struggled to shove the food down his throat, Finnian asked Ciel a question. "Is he staying here, young master?"

"No, he has other places to be most of the time."

"Will he be working here?" Maylene added. "What's his job gonna be?" asked Bard.

Ciel swallowed a piece of the lethal meat. "I- I don't know yet. But if he does, he's going to be a butler."

He had a sip of tea. Then he added, "that part, at least, is definite."

* * *

><p><strong>In spite of some minor complications and several mistakes and the destruction of my father's garden, I'd have to say today went by rather well. I successfully got the servants to teach Sebastian the ways of their trade and he has proven to be a quick learner. Although, he seems to think their mistakes are purposeful- I'll have to find some way to get him to stop copying them.<strong>

**I've lied today more than I've done any other day in my life. Hopefully, nothing too bad will come out of it. I have now to to decide whether or not Sebastian should be "hired" into the house. Of course, only when father is absent. And I think Sebastian has survived eating the sausages but I doubt human food can sustain him- I'm not even sure if it's healthy for me, let alone him.**

**Before, I've said that the demon is like a child in many ways. Like a child, he has more eagerness to perform if given encouragement and like an annoying child, he can mimick most actions perfectly. If these traits are utilized well, then perhaps he can be a useful servant after all.**

Ciel set the pen aside and left the pages open to dry. He had to hurry downstairs; the servants were having a fit over locating Hellopnikosia and Sebastian wasn't helping matters much by only pointing downwards each time they asked.

Ciel planned to tell them it was somwhere off the coast of Antarctica and close to Spain. He doubted their geography was good enough to figure out the flaw in this statment.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! I hope that was worth the wait!<strong>

**Also, everyone who predicted what would happen this chapter was more or less right. So you all win cameos as citizens of London village- you know who you are; if you want the cameo, just leave 1 or 2 simple physical descriptions for your "citizen avatar" in the review.**

**Feel free to review.**


	7. Step 7

**Finally the new update! I hope it was worth the wait guys. And Merry Christmas eve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, say something in Hellopnikosian!" Finnian asked eagerly, eyes shining.<p>

"He doesn't have time," Ciel interrupted quickly, pushing past the servants and grabbing Sebastian's arm, "he has somewhere else to be right now."

"He's not staying with us?" Maylene almost shouted.

"No, but he'll be back... sometime."

Ciel opened the doors and led Sebastian out. It was getting dangerously close to the evening and if the setting sun was anything to judge by, then Vincent might be back soon. And he didn't even want to think about what would happen if his father found out about Sebastian.

"I'll teach him how to make steak next time!" Bard declared.

"And I'll teach him how to plant flowers!"

"And I'll teach him how to clean the toilets!"

"Ho ho ho."

"Wonderful," Ciel replied, mentally preparing himself for another disaster next time around. He shoved Sebastian toward the path leading back to the forest. "Goodbye. Sebastian- say goodbye."

"Gu- goodbye."

The servants waved cheerily as the duo proceeded down the path. Sebastian raised an arm awkwardly and mimicked the gesture.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so that was a success, sort of<em>. Ciel watched the demon practice pouring tea from a "set" of rocks they had found nearby. He reminded himself to smuggle some soap for Sebastian in the morning.

"Hopefully father won't still be mad at me," he muttered.

"Young master."

"What?"

"Father is- what is father?"

His muttering must have been loud. That or demons had good hearing. Possibly both. Either way, Ciel sighed- he hadn't deemed family dynamics as important enough to teach but there was no reason why a good butler shouldn't know.

"A father is a man that runs a family. A family is- um..."

Ciel picked up a twig and dropped to his knees, drawing little circles in the ground and linking them together. "See that?" Sebastian nodded, setting the rocks aside. "When a man and woman get married, they have offspring- children, understand?" Nod. "The head of the household is the father. The wife is the mother. See? Look here, those are siblings. Girls and sisters and boys are brothers."

Sebastian stared at the circles in contemplation. And breifly, Ciel wondered about demons and imps- perhaps they had all stemmed from the same origins, perhaps hell and heaven and earth all worked the same way. Maybe imps came from something as simple as mating and grew from something as simple as nurturing.

"Sebastian, do you have a father?"

The demon's eyes took on a tinge of red and he eyed the the circles in thought.

"Yes."

"Is he still alive?"

"Do- I- do not know."

"A mother?"

Sebastian shrugged. Ciel took the twig and crossed out one of the circles.

"My mother's dead. I have no siblings and I'm quite sure father would be far happier if he had been born another son."

Ciel raised an eyebrow as Sebastian took the twig from him and crossed out all but one of the circles in the sibling section.

"Young master- only one."

The demon smirked softly. "Only one young master."

And the boy smirked back. "I'm glad you know."

* * *

><p>The streets of London village were crowded with dancing villagers, merrily drinking from barrels of rum, singing their hearts out, and flooding the booths. Ciel was quite sure there was no festival that day. Something was up.<p>

He squeezed past a group of red-faced bearded men. A distinct voice was rising above all other noise. The one that made all the important announcements for the village on account of its hammishness.

"Viscount Druitt, what the-?"

Ciel looked up to see several elaborate horse carriages drive back, Aleister Chamber staring happily at the village while standing on the leading horse. William T. Spears was walking beside the carriages, as were a whole parade of reapers, scythes held out.

"Let the festivities last all night! Oh yes, let them last all night!" The viscount shouted, "the Earl of Phantomhive has done it again!"

Ciel's eyes widened. Again? A group of girls behind them pulled their heads out the apple-bobbing tank, apparently with the same question. Sitting on the tallest horse was Vincent Phantomhive, armored and brandishing the excaliber.

A large, bloodied mass of teeth and darkness lay ontop of the carriage following Vincent. The head of a slain demon was fixed to the carriage roof with several knotted cords of rope.

"Smile!"

Ciel nearly jumped. Doll had popped up beside him, grinning from ear to ear. "Ya must be real happy, huh?"

"H- happy?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Phantomhive. The earl- he just slayed a whole army o' demons! I 'eard that one's the leader, the one on the carriage."

Ciel continued to stare at the severed head as it passed. _So that's what father's been busy about. That's probably what father would do to Sebastian._

The thought unsettled him. Actually, that's probably what his father would do to him _and_ Sebastian.

"C'mon Smile, let's go follow the reaper parade!"

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the crowd. Ciel struggled to wiggle free.

"Wait, Doll- you won't look too good to your friends if you're seen with me!"

"Pfft, don't worry about them, Smile!"

The crowd went wild with cheers and whoops as Vincent passed by. He smiled and a group of women screamed. Ciel wanted to roll his eyes but was afraid that doing so would result in getting lost in the crowd.

"Doll, don't call me Smile!"

"What!"

"I said don't call me Smile!"

"What!"

"I'm not Smile!"

"You want me to smile!"

"No!"

"But I am smiling!"

Ciel gave up as he and Doll were separated. He was officially lost in the frenzy of the parade. That and wedged within the group of who he remembered to be the apple-bobbing girls.

* * *

><p><strong>So it seems that my father, the great Vincent Phantomhive has done it again. From what I've gathered, he and a dispatch of reapers (death gods and non-divine alike) had thoroghly destroyed an army of demons and taken the head of their leader.<strong>

**I must admit, compared with the demon's head I witnessed, Sebastian's demon form is absolutely dashing. Regardless, Sebastian is learning the habits of a servant rather well (unfortunately, they happen to be the habits of _my_ servants). I plan to get butler-specific with him rather soon.**

**In addition, I taught him the dynamics of a family today- the basic outline of a simple family. If I am to believe his words, he does have a "father." Perhaps the demon is not that different from a death god or a human afterall. Note: I said not THAT different because really, they are very very different.**

**I believe I have mentioned this before but it is a useful tip on how to train your demon: pictures help more than words. And if you wish it to practice tasks beforehand, let it handle fake objects first (such as rocks in place of an actual tea set) before you allow it to handle real ones. That being said, I now plan to teach Sebastian how to read- his grammar has improved significantly and any butler of a family as distinguished of mine cannot be illiterate.**

Ciel set the pen down and relaxed his wrist. It was nearing midnight and the noises of the village festival could still be heard in the distance. He had no inention of going back; it had taken him long enought to break free from the frenzy.

At the moment, only he and Tanaka were home, having given permission to let the other servants attend the celebration. He wasn't in the festive mood; something about the demon head unnerved him more than he cared to admit.

The boy left his table and threw himself at the bed as fireworks lit the sky outside his window. _Cheers will probably keep me up all night_. Turning his mind to other thoughts, Ciel wondered what Sebastian would be like as a real human. He would probably be like a combination of Tanaka and Professor Spears. Maybe a dash or more of Vincent. Maybe Agni.

Another set of fireworks went off. And Ciel remembered- Sebastian was the name of his dog.

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely hope that entertained you. And please review- reviews are also important steps in training demons :D<strong>

**Message to the cameo winners: Your avatars won't officially show up for a little while. I want them to cameo at a more dramatic scene. But for now, you guys were the apple-bobbing girls. (Unless you'd rather be Vincent's screaming fangirls)**

**And happy holidays to you all~**


	8. Step 8

**Surprise! Early update. As a last something something for 2011 because next chapter will probably be updated in 2012. And the plot gets thicker.  
>Warnings for fluff.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up to the sound of shuffling and loud voices. He turned on his side. The mumbling, which sounded suspiciously like shouting, wouldn't stop and the noises seemed to grow in volume. <em>Can't sleep this way<em>. He pressed the pillow over his ears.

"Maylene, take this to the kitchen-"

"Bard, clean my sword. The demon blood's hardening."

"Tanaka, help me spread this."

His father's voice was so loud, too loud for comfort. _What, are they renovating the house?_ Ciel sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Wait. Demon blood. It came back to him, the festival, the head, the fireworks. All that noise could only mean one thing.

He hopped out of bed, tripping over the blankets, and quickly crawled toward the door before flying out of the bedroom.

"Finny! Bard! Tanaka! Maylene!" he yelled ,"I need to tell you something!"

* * *

><p>Out of breath, Ciel rested against the banister as Vincent covered the stairs in powder. The earl sniffed the air and frowned before lifting the jug of holy water and elaborately pouring it over the floor in a spiral pattern.<p>

"Good morning.. ah-ah... f... father," the boy panted.

"Good morning, son. Go get some purified wreaths from Tanaka."

"Why?"

"The manor reeks of evil. I'd know that unholy essence anywhere."

"Father, there's nothing wrong with the house."

Vincent splashed a bit of water on Ciel's head and the latter yelped. "Father!"

"We can't take any risks, Ciel! A demon's been in this house, tainted it with its presence- you're lucky it didn't get your soul."

"There was no demon here."

Apparently not hearing his comment, Vincent replied ,"demons are tricky creatures. Dangerous too- I bet it was trying to undermine the Phantomhives; I'll have to tighten the reaper dispatch, get more defense, contact the holy order."

"Now, son, did anything odd happen yesterday?"

_I brought a demon into the house. Nope, not odd at all_. Ciel felt his body stiffen. "No," he lied. It was such a lie.

"Strange." Vincent threw a cloud of powder at the ceiling. "This one must have been sneaky, powerful too. I don't know what it's planning but if I catch it trying something like this again-"

The man glowered at the window and punched the railing, leaving a fist-shaped dent. "-I'll make it wish it had never left hell!"

Ciel felt like dashing his own brains out. At least if he did it first, Vincent wouldn't have a chance to. He didn't even think about what his father would do (more like destroy until there was nothing left) to Sebastian.

"Maybe it was just visiting?"

"Visiting! More like plotting the fall of its enemies."

"Maybe it was just passing through."

"Now you're sounding ridiculous, Ciel. Perhaps it's already corrupted you." That being said, the earl doused his son's face with holy water.

"Father!"

"You'll thank me for this, son. Now go help Tanaka."

Ciel grumbled and walked away, in search of his servants. Hopefully, they had heard his shout a few minutes ago. He did have something extremely urgent to say to them.

* * *

><p>"This is an order, don't tell my father about Sebastian," Ciel whispered, hanging the purified wreaths along the walls. The servants nodded as they helped splash holy water on the floorboards. And carpets (which they would have to clean later).<p>

"But why, young master?" Finnian asked.

_Because I said so!_ Ciel bit his tongue. Maylene and Bard looked at him with the same curious expression. Tanaka didn't seem to care.

"B-because father got into a fight with Sebastian's employer last night. It's complicated... and-and I'm trying to get them to be friends again. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Ciel stared innocently at the three. They probably suspected enough already. No one could be dimwitted enough to believe a word he-

"I understand, young master!" the gardener piped. Maylene and Bard eagerly agreed.

"Oh, how sweet of you!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

On second thought, the servants had never been the brightest lot. He smiled in relief. And it could have been a trick of the light, but it seemed like Tanaka smiled too.

"Young master, did you see the demon that came in yesterday?" Maylene asked, helping Ciel hang the wreaths on the taller areas.

"No! No, I did not- that's a hard question to answer, you know. Nope, not at all."

Finnian laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if Sebastian was the demon?" Maylene giggled.

"Pfft. As if that's possible," Bard added, removing the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Ciel chuckled nervously. "Yes, that would be very funny."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Sebastian, because of you, my father is exorcising our home," Ciel sighed, fixing the demon's tie. Sebastian's eyes seemed to be smiling.<p>

"If you're happy about this, I wouldn't be surprised. You demons really are _evil_."

"Evil."

"It means very very bad."

The kitten was sleeping, curled in a small furry ball by Sebastian's leg. "We have to feed that thing soon," Ciel noted. He crossed his arms. _And you too, somehow._

"Well, you should remember to stay clear of my father. Unless you're feeling suicidal." The boy opened his sack and took out a few packets. He threw them at Sebastian. And the demon failed to catch a single one.

"Those are for you." Ciel crawled over to Sebastian's spot and unwrapped one of the packets. "It's a bar of soap. Remember what we did yesterday? Good. That's what I want you to do on a daily basis- everyday, understand? Good. No butler of the Phantomhives should be dirty."

"And remember to wash your clothes when they get dirty. Understand?"

Sebastian stared in thought for a moment. Then he nodded.

"So tell me, demon, what do you eat?"

"What do you- I-I eat?"

"Yes."

"Food."

Ciel fell on his back. The blades of grass tickled his face and the clouds seemed just a bit cloudier. _That was not an enlightening answer. _

"What kind of food?"

"Kind of food? I eat food on- from inside."

"Souls?"

"Souls?"

"Yes, souls are the essence of beings. It keeps people alive. It's from the inside. Right?"

"I eat souls."

"Lie down, Sebastian." After some awkward shifting, the demon was beside the boy, in the position of a corpse. Ciel snorted. "You look dead, Sebastian. Do what I'm doing. Do this." He put his arms behind his head. And Sebastian did the same.

"Now look at the sky."

Without question, the demon did so. Ciel vaguely remembered doing the exact same thing with his aunt and mother once, the three of them staring at the sky and lying on the ground... _Now you're just getting sentimental._

"Did you know that some souls go into the sky?"

"Yes. Some souls go down."

"And down to where?" Ciel wondered if Sebastian knew the word for "hell."

"Hellopnikosia."

For the first time in a very long time, Ciel Phantomhive laughed. It wasn't a snort or a chuckle. It was a laugh. He could have sworn he heard Sebastian "humph."

But he still had to ask the demon the question.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence. For a moment, Ciel wondered if Sebastian was just going to reach over and gobble his soul up. A strange realization dawned on him: Sebastian could have killed him at any moment. And yet here he was, playing servant and looking at the clouds. _Well, you did save his life. But I shot him down in the first place. _

Either Sebastian was a very dumb demon (maybe demons in general were dumb, but his father had called them tricky) or he...

"Would you eat me, Sebastian?"

"Young master want to get- be- be eaten?"

"No."

"Then... no."

"We'll find something for you to eat, soon enough."

"And kitten?"

Ciel sighed. "Yes, the cat too."

Actually, he was feeling pretty hungry himself. "Sebastian, grammar lessons will continue. And in addition, I'm going to teach you to cook."

"Like Bard?"

"No, not like Bard. Like- like-"

It was only natural for a Phantomhive butler to be a master of cuisine. And Ciel knew that was something his own chef was not.

"Like Agni."

"We're going to cook souls?"

"No, Sebastian! We're going to make uh cakes and bread and uh, soup and uh... just look at the sky."

"Yes, my lady."

"Lord!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that lived up to expectations. Please review.<strong>

**Maybe Tanaka knows a little something? Hmmm, we'll just have to see. And just as a heads-up for everyone (*Mai the nameless reviewer* in particular), the role of Astrid is actually going to 3 different people in this story. Are they the same gender? You'll just have to see.**


	9. Step 9

**Woot! We burst 100 reviews, guys- we're past it and we're not even up to chapter 10! Heck yeah! Thanks to everyone who's been following this story (the slow updater that I am) and faithfully reviewing (it's your support that's keeping this fic from deadness).**

**It's 2012 and here's a new chapter. If we keep this up, this fic just might get a recommendation on TV tropes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or How To Train Your Demon**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Phantomhive."<p>

Ciel kept his eyes shut. He hadn't slept a wink the night before, having used all his time on forming Sebastian's next lesson plan.

"Mr. Phantomhive."

Someone giggled. It was probably Wendy. Or Alois.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I will not call again!"

Ciel started, disheveled head rising to meet the professor's eyes. _What? Class started alread_y? Wonderful. William adjusted his glasses, golden green eyes daring the boy to give him an answer.

"Yes, Professor Spears?"

"Falling asleep in class, Mr. Phantomhive. Such behavior would have been expected from Little Knife ("Oy!") or Peter ("Hey!") but _you_, I am honestly disappointed. Judging by the bags beneath your eyes and your sour appearance, you haven't been going to sleep on time. I hope you were using your time productively, Mr. Phantomhive. But given my understanding of this class, I highly doubt it."

"I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' doesn't excuse slackers," the reaper replied, circling the classroom and placing a handout on each desk with his scythe.

**Reaper Simulation Part II**, it read. Ciel frowned- he barely survived part one. He could hear a significant portion of the class groan and a distinct "yes!" from Alois. Something slimy brushed against his neck.

Ciel shuddered involuntarily and turned around. One of Snake's pets was perched was slithering over him.

"Snake," he whispered. The white haired boy gave him an embarassed look. "Emily is mad at Oscar; she doesn't want to be in the same area as him, says Wilde."

"I don't care, take her back."

"She won't let me, says Dan."

"Now," William started, "last time, with the exception of Ms. Doll (I'll have you all know that false names will be forbidden come next semester), you all performed dreadfully. The second simulation will not involve one, but two demons."

"How many simulations are there?" Dagger asked.

"Five, maybe eight. It might change this year, depending on the bureau's decision."

Snake tried to pull Emily off Ciel's back. The snake effortlessly escaped his clutches and slid over Ciel's face. "Snake, get your pet off me!" the boy hissed. "I'm trying says Bronte!" the other whispered back.

"And I'm also obliged to warn you all that a demon has infiltrated the village, as the Earl of Phantomhive has put it. So be cautious. I don't want my unit to waste time on the paperwork for careless children that lost their souls. Understand?"

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" said Peter.

"No."

Wendy screeched as Snake pulled Emily off Ciel's face, only to have her slide out of his grasp and land on the girl's head.

* * *

><p><strong>I am to somehow convince Agni to teach Sebastian how to cook. For this task, I have personally picked out a beginner's cook book from the Undertaker's Shop of Oddness and Commodities. If Sebastian performs well, I shall let him play with the kitten (more than usual). As for grammar, I am proud to say that my demon is making good progress.<strong>

**Here is a warning to you: it is surprisingly easy to grow fond of your demon. Do not, I repeat, do not let your guard down. I think I've let my guard down far too often.**

Ciel closed the notebook and tucked it in his sack. It wouldn't be ideal for his classmates to find out. The cook book was between his journal and his textbook. _Safe and sound_.

"Smile, says Wilde."

Ciel sighed and turned around. "Even you're calling me that?" Snake was holding a sheet of blank paper, looking rather ashamed.

"I- I think you look good when you smile, says Bronte."

Ciel frowned. "Thank you. Just remember that I don't like to smile." He took the paper from the taller boy.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Will you sign it- it's a petition to let Snake keep his snakes, says Wordsworth."

"Professor Spears won't let you bring them to class anymore?"

Snake nodded. Ciel agreed with William but he wasn't in a spiteful mood. He took out a pen and shook it before placing his signature on the sheet.

"Thanks Smile, says Dan."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, says Oscar."

Snake smiled in gratitude. Then he left to persuade Charles. Ciel gathered his things and prepared to leave the school. He had several stops to make.

* * *

><p>"Little Ciel needs the big men's help," Soma laughed, ruffling the boy's hair as they sat on his multicolored cushions.<p>

"So will you do it or not?"

"Hmmm, I'll have to ask Agni, you know."

Ciel took another piece of candy from the prince's silver jar. "Well," he said, popping another piece in, "ask now."

The smell of aromatic incense permeated the air. Agni came into the room, a tray of oriental tea in his hand.

"Agni," the prince began, "will you teach my little brother how to cook?"

The servant nearly stumbled. "Wh-? The young master wants to cook?" Ciel wasn't sure whether or not to be embarrased or angry at Agni's surprise.

"Not me," he explained, "a new servant. Father's thinking about hiring a new butler. Tanaka's getting a bit old."

"Well, that is true."

Ciel took another piece of candy. _These are delicious_. "What do you say, Agni, should we help little Ciel?" Soma asked.

"But wouldn't Bardroy be suitable for the job?"

"Agni, it's _Bardroy_," Ciel said.

"I see your point."

Ciel ate another piece. "Would it be alright if I brought the new servant here tonight, at say, five?"

"You just have to be around the big men, don't you Ciel?" Soma mocked. Ciel tried not to glare at him.

"Well, if it's alright with my prince. My lord?"

"Sure! Anything to help out my little brother."

Ciel stood up, almost tripping over a cushion. "Thank you very much," he said, casting a sickeningly sweet fake smile.

"I have to go now!" he called as he ran out the door.

"Bye Ciel!" Soma's voice answered, followed by a sudden, "what the- Ciel! You ate all the candy!"

* * *

><p>The Undertaker rummaged past several jars of animal eyeballs (or at least Ciel hoped they were animal eyes). Ciel tapped his foot impatiently as the man whistled away.<p>

"Undertaker, how long will this take? It's already forty minutes past four and I have a very important appointment later."

"Patience, boy, patience. That's the Earl's flaw. Tee-hee."

Ciel looked at the muted shop. Coffins lined the walls on one side and the other side was filled with aisle upon aisle of household appliances. Undertaker giggled and stepped back, holding a small glass orb. Ciel peered at it, squinting to see the feathery substance within.

"And you're sure this is a demon's wing?"

"An imp's wing."

Ciel took the orb from his hands and followed they grey-haired man to the counter. He dumped several cook books on the counter. "I'll be taking these too."

"The wing's expensive, you know. It's illegal."

"What are you getting at?"

"I can't sell it to you if the Earl disapproves."

Ciel grimaced. "I assure you, father won't know."

Before he took the orb, Undertaker's hand scooped it up. He flashed another grin. "Now, now, little Phantomhive. Why would you need this thing?"

"To study."

"Really now?"

"Why do you even have a wing?" Ciel shot.

Undertaker paused, smirking with bemusement. He put the orb down and clicked two fingers together. "I like you, little Phantomhive. Smart, very smart. A tad too serious for my taste."

"So how much is it?"

"Free."

Ciel blinked. _What?_ He put a finger on the orb. "Free?"

"Let's strike a deal, boy, hee hee. You get the wing and I won't tell the Earl. You don't tell the Earl I gave you the wing and I don't tell him about you."

Ciel tried to make sense of what he said. "Alright, and the catch?"

"You return that to me in perfect condition. Easy enough?"

Ciel smirked. "Easy enough."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" Ciel called, entering the clearing, "Sebastian, where are you!" He scanned the area and stopped in his tracks.<p>

There was some kind of winged beast next to the thicket and five red eyes were staring at him. _A demon_. Ciel took a step back, careful not to break eye contact. According to the reaper textbook, the only way to deceive a demon was to stare it in the eye. The demon moved forward and Ciel decided that the textbook was one big lie.

_Alright, think, Ciel Phantomhive. Think_. He looked around; there wasn't anyone in sight except Sebastian's kitten. The demon's breath was on him, heavy and hot. Ciel slowly raised his hand, bringing it to the level of the highest eye. He would probably die with the next move, but he had already lived so long; he dared to try his luck. It was what he first did with Sebastian and for the moment, he really hoped this thing would react the same way.

He put a hand on its forehead (?).

The demon blinked, the fire receding in each eye. Its breath calmed. Ciel resisted the urge to sigh in relief- this was most definitely a miracle. He saw something black come out of the thicket's other side and before he could blink, the figure was right behind him, growling.

It was Sebastian, shirt unbuttoned and wet hair dripping water on Ciel's head. The other demon growled back and the two exchanged heated glares, Ciel caught in the middle. Anxious, he turned around.

"Sebastian," he soothed, "it's alright, Sebastian." He opened his hands and gestured at the other demon. "See, it's not doing anything."

Sebastian's eyes stayed red slits. He put a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Young master, behind, please."

Ciel found himself sloppily shoved behind Sebastian's form. Then the five-eyed demon breathed a blast of fire at them.

"Ah!" Ciel involuntarily clung to Sebastian's back as he repelled the blast with a wave of his hand.

Still sticking to Sebastian's spine, Ciel stared at their opponent. It shrank back slightly, apparently acknowledging Sebastian as its superior. Then something familiar happened- Ciel wasn't sure but it seemed to recede its wings and shed its fur. Cautiously, he left Sebastian's side.

Three eyes closed and became nothing. The demon's shape twisted and convulsed until the dark body resembled that of a... woman's.

Ciel blushed. _This is too indecent!_ The woman's face was etched with purple markings and light long hair fell over her breasts. She crawled up to him, eyes taking on a shade of blue. Ciel realized what she wanted- he put a hand on her forehead and rubbed it. And rubbed it.

"Sebastian," he whispered, "why isn't she completely transformed?" From her chest down, her body seemed to be covered in purple and black shadows.

"She's weaker than I- me."

There was a hint of arrogance in his tone. Abruptly, the woman(?) stood up, knocking Ciel back, cast one last red glare at Sebastian and spread her wings. Sebastian caught Ciel as she flew away, leaving behind nothing but a cloud of dust.

Ciel watched her fly away. _Demons really are whimsical creatures_. "Sebastian, why did she do that?" The demon shrugged.

"She's... satru-sra-stra- weird."

"And you're getting a tad possesive, aren't you?" Ciel teased, pushing Sebastian's arm aside. "Where were you anyway? No butler would leave his master to die, just so you know."

"Washing."

"At least you were following orders. Now go put the rest of your clothes on. We have somewhere to go."

"Young master."

"What?"

"You're shaking."

"N- no I'm not! Just go get ready or I'll make _you_ shake." Ciel turned away from the demon, indignant.

"Yes, my lord." Ciel knew Sebastian was smirking. _Sadistic demon_.

As Sebastian's footsteps faded, Ciel prepared to rehearse his introduction to Agni. Soma and Agni may not be hard to trick, but they would be harder to fool than his servants. Just a little bit harder.

That and Ciel mentally arranged his notes: demons are like pets- they can be soothed with touches to the forehead. And he wasn't sure if he should put this note in: demons can be possesive.

"Young master, I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who that demon was. Next chapter, cooking lessons start and Elizabeth returns.<strong>

**Hope this chapter was fun to read and please review. Every review counts as a signature for the "Let Snake Keep His Snakes" petition!**


	10. Step 10

**New chapter! And thank you guys so much for all the reviews- like whoa! Last chapter had the highest review count for this fic. Snake's snakes are saved! Seriously, thank you so much, readers & reviewers.**

**Happy Year of the Dragon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Ciel tugged at his collar, eyes shifting left and right. There were no other visible figures in sight, to his relief. He turned around and cleared his throat.<p>

"Alright, Sebastian, let's practice again. How will you introduce yourself?"

Sebastian stiffened, clicking his teeth together in an attempt to find the words.

"My name... is Sebastian- Sebastian Milkman, and-"

"Stop!" Ciel cut him off. "Milkman doesn't sound right. No Phantomhive servant should have such an odd name."

"Young master. Your idea."

Ciel flicked himself in the temple. "Yes, I know it was my idea. Well, I'm changing it."

He paced around the demon, glancing at the palace-esque Indo house in the distance. Thinking up a fitting surname for Sebastian was harder than he thought- he had only used "Milkman" because it came easily to his mind. Now he realized that it would sound rather stupid if he addressed his butler as "Milkman." That, and the fact there was already a morning milkman- this would cause some confusion.

"I've got it!"

* * *

><p>"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I would like to thank you for tutoring a worthless, humble, slow-learning pagan like myself."<p>

The line was delivered flawlessly (in spite of the thirty rehearsals that took place beforehand) and Ciel found himself grinning dopily with Sebastian, who then gave a painfully stiff bow, the awkward grin still on his face.

Agni smiled warmly, dismissing the prince's other servants with a wave of his hand. He bowed. "Ah, welcome young Master Ciel, and Mr. Michaelis, am I right?"

"Just call him Sebastian."

Agni gestured at them to step in. Ciel tried to shove Sebastian forward as inconspicuously as possible. The demon seemed to take the hint. As they stepped over the threshold, Agni raised a pale brow.

"Master Ciel, is Sebastian's face stuck like... that?"

"Huh?" Ciel looked up and felt the impulse to slap Sebastian across the face. The demon was still wearing the grin, his expression unchanged for the past ten minutes.

"Oh, that's just a custom of Hellopnikosia. Always smile at their hosts. It- it's a high form of courtesy."

Agni shrugged, giving a polite smile. "Well, who am I to judge other cultures?"

When he was sure the servant had turned away, Ciel shot a glare at Sebastian. "Get that stupid smile off," he hissed, "you're supposed to be normal, healthy human."

Sebastian's grin dropped. Ciel nudged him. "Normal humans don't frown when there's nothing wrong."

* * *

><p>"Agni, Agni, hey, Agni, Agni, hey, Agni, Agni, hey, Agni, Agni, hey- Agni, hey, Ag-"<p>

Ciel brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Agni, I think Soma's trying to get your attention."

"My prince, if you could please wait a few more minutes- I need to get this batter ready first." Agni jammed the eggbeater into the bowl and proceeded to stir as if he was firing a gun.

Soma sighed audibly and left the silk divan; he entered the kitchen area and placed himself beside Ciel on the counter. He sighed again.

And sighed again.

"Yes, Soma?"

"Ciel, this is boring. They're just making cake mix. I thought we would be teaching him something more exciting."

_We?_

Before Ciel could reply, the prince had already dashed off to where Sebastian was standing, determined to entertain himself with something. Soma poked the demon's cheek.

"So, you're from a country I've never heard of?"

"Uh..."

Soma poked him again. "My little brother says you don't know how to cook anything European, Asian, or African. So what can you make?"

"Souls."

Ciel fell off the counter.

Agni laughed. "You have a wonderful sense of humor, Mr. Sebastian." He took the demon's hand and stuck the eggbeater in his palm.

"Yes, the absolute best," Ciel echoed.

"Now, you see, after you've cracked the eggs, added the flour, and the milk, we have to mix them up."

Sebastian nodded after each instruction, but Ciel wasn't so sure that he understood. Soma pulled at a lock of Sebastian's hair and tugged.

"Who's your king?"

"... s- someone bad."

"It's really too bad there are so many bad monarchs in the world. Did Ciel tell you that when I inherit the throne, I'll be a better king? Well, not everyone thinks so but I'm sure I can. So does Agni! What do you think, Sebastian, compared to your king?"

Sebastian beat the batter at a speed rivaling, if not greater than Agni's. Ciel popped up between him and Soma, startling the latter.

"Sebastian's not allowed to talk about his king," he explained, "on... penalty of death!"

"Right Sebastian?"

"..."

"_Right Sebastian_?"

"Yes."

"Life doesn't revolve around politics anyway; I certainly know," Agni added, flipping a page of the cookbook, "now it's time to bake the thing."

* * *

><p>Only an hour had passed. And the kitchen was a mess. It was a mess that would put Bardroy to shame.<p>

Cake batter was on the ceiling, bits of beef were strewn all over the floor, tomato paste colored the counter, cream slipped off the tables, and a mixture of water, burnt remains, and hard rice consumed the rest of the area.

That was the last time Agni ever let Soma be his assistant chef.

And the last time Ciel would ever leave Sebastian unsupervised with Soma.

"I think that went rather well," the prince declared, holding up a plate of beautiful curry rice. Because Soma was, to Ciel's surprise, a very talented cook, not that he approved of the young man's methods.

Cherry cream plopped on Ciel's head with a splat and rolled down his hair. Sebastian held out a slice of cake, delicately crafted and filled with just the right amount of cream. A strawberry adorned it.

"Young master. Success."

Ciel flinched as he broke a bit of cake off with his finger and put it in his mouth. _This better be good_.

"Why! It's delicious- we did it!" Agni shouted, pulling Sebastian in a spin before joining Soma in some sort of can-can revelry.

"I suppose it's not bad," Ciel said, "but what about your kitchen?"

The celebration stopped.

"Well, little brother, this was your idea," Soma answered, "I think you and Sebastian should help Agni clean up."

_You made most of this mess!_ "And what about you?"

Soma laughed and looked at Ciel as if he had just asked the most obvious question in history. "Somebody has to supervise!"

* * *

><p>Ciel played with the soggy sponge as Sebastian copied Agni's scrubbing. He set the sponge down and checked his pocketwatch; it was nearly seven. <em>Father will be mad if we- I don't get back soon.<em>

"Sebastian, you missed a spot," he pointed out. Soma shushed him. "Ciel, supervising is my job! You're the assistant."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Soma, Sebastian missed a spot."

"Sebastian, you missed a spot!"

Agni jumped into the air and swiped the ceiling clean with a rag tied around his foot. He landed and moved an arm across his forehead. "Your highness, I think that's the last of it."

"Young master. I'm done."

Ciel and Soma scanned the area. At last, the prince declared "We're done here. Agni, make me something to eat."

_You're going to make a mess again!_ Ciel coughed. "Well, then Soma, Agni, thank you very much for the services you've provided us with today."

He urged Sebastian to get to his feet. The sooner they left, the less trouble he'd be in later.

"Leaving so soon, young master? I thought you'd like to stay for dinner," Agni replied.

Ciel was pushing Sebastian towards the kitchen door. He smiled. "I'd like that, honest. But my father has plans tonight. Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Hey, Ciel, where is Hellopnikosia anyway?"

The door had slammed shut, followed by a hurried "goodbye" in the distance.

* * *

><p>They dashed down the path, snapping twigs and running into low branches. Ciel stumbled, tripped, and got back up. There was no time to lose. He hung on to the end of Sebastian's tailcoat, guiding them both in the dark thickets.<p>

_I don't think my lungs can survive this run- we shouldn't have stayed to clean up! _Ciel gulped for air, half pulling, half pushing his demon forward. They could cut straight through London Village but that would be too risky.

A branch swung at Ciel, knocking the boy flat on his back.

"Young master."

"What!" Ciel sat up painfully, rubbing his bottom.

Sebastian's gloved hand was outstretched before him. _You're helping me?_ He let the demon pull him up.

"Very good Sebastian. Proper butlers should always mind their master's safety."

Sebastian bent down and squatted on one knee. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian! What are you doing? We don't have time for whatever this is."

"Young master dirty." Sebastian dusted off the dirt on Ciel's clothing before standing back up.

"Oh.. um... good, demon. Keep up this behavior and we might get somewhere yet."

Before Ciel could turn, Sebastian had scooped him into his arms. Ciel gave an involuntary yelp. "What in-? Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Young master slow. Too slow; I'm- I'll carry you."

Ciel felt his cheeks flush. "This is humiliating, Sebastian! Never do this to me again- and never talk to your master that way!"

"..."

Ciel sighed. "Now carry me that way. We need to make it in less than five minutes and thirty seconds."

* * *

><p>Ciel crawled out of the thicket, hair sticking out wildly. He hadn't expected Sebastian to be so damn fast. He was still out of breath and possibly a general mess. The boy stood up and stumbled around in the dark.<p>

"Sebastian, go hide," he ordered at the bushes. They rustled.

Checking to make sure there was no one following him, Ciel continued up the path to Phantomhive Manor. He tried to smooth his hair with both hands, picking out the leaves, blades of grass, and bits of food.

Something flashing in the moonlight crashed into him. Ciel fell back with a grunt. _Again?_

"Oof! Ciel?"

Ciel let his eyes adjust. The thing that crashed into him had a head of bright curls. "Lizzie?"

Elizabeth quickly dusted herself off and ran to his side. "Ciel- I was looking for you!" She took a moment to catch her breath before latching onto him.

"Uncle's getting impatient; you know how much he worries about you, Ciel."

At those words, Ciel jumped to his feet, grabbing his cousin's hands. He could not, absolutely not, afford to have his father snap at him again.

"We have to go now!"

He half stumbled when she pulled him back. "Wait a moment- you dropped this!"

Between Elizabeth's fingers was the Undertaker's orb, the thing glinting in the dark. She tilted her head. "What's this?"

Rather ungentlemanly, Ciel snatched the orb from her and pocketed it. "Just a marble. Nothing to worry about."

"I didn't know you collected-"

"Let's go, Lizzie!"

He grabbed her hand again and the two dashed off, the wind blowing at their billowing clothes and the grass dancing beneath their feet.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Please review and as always, I hope you enjoyed that.<strong>

**Next chapter, Professor Spears reacts to Snake's petition. And some other things happen.**


	11. Step 11

**It's been a while, but as I promised, we'll at least get something done per month so here's another chapter. Again, thank you all so much for supporting this story, reading, leaving reviews, clicking, etc. We'll soon be done with "part I" of HTTYD, followed by "part II" AKA the climax, then "part III" AKA the ending chapters. I'll try not to disappoint anyone!**

**btw, apparently someone had the same thought as me, haha; I looked for "How to Train Your Demon" on youtube, and a mock trailer actually popped up, with Ciel as Hiccup and Sebastian as Toothless. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Ciel found himself being glared down by two men. Well, one man and a soon-to-be man. His father and the oh-so-loving-cousin Edward Middleford were currently berating him over the dinner table. <em>At least Aunt Frances isn't here.<em>

"Son, I hope you have an explanation for this-"

"You can't even come to dinner on time! How can I trust you with my darling sister-"

"Ciel, we've had this conversation before."

"Ciel! Punctuality is very important in my family-"

"Why is there cream in your hair?"

"I bet you were having a love affair!"

That was it. Ciel slammed his fork on the table and snapped at his cousin: "What! I don't even...!"

Edward stabbed his steak with a knife, his face reddening from rage. "Denying, are you!"

"I'm only thirteen- having an affair is too far-fetched, don't you think!"

"I've seen plenty in my time, Ciel."

"You're not even twenty!"

"If you dare break the heart of my sister, I swear to the heavens that I'll kill you!"

"Then I guess I'll be living forever because I didn't!"

Before the argument could continue, Elizabeth left her chair and pulled Ciel off his. "Lizzie- what?"

"Come on Ciel, I'm full."

She began leading him away from his untouched dinner and toward the hall, only to be stopped by her brother.

"Lizzie, don't do this- please, now's not the time."

"I'm full, Edward; I want Ciel to accompany me."

"I know that voice. Don't be mad, little sister. Ciel deserves his scolding- this has nothing to do with you."

The girl gave waved toward the side. "It has everything to do with me, Edward. I'm his wife- it would be so ungentlemanly of him _not_ to accompany me."

Edward's mouth was open but nothing effective came out. Ciel smiled contemptously at him. _Well, looks like someone's lost the argument._

"Uh..."

"So if you'll excuse us, we have to go," Ciel added, holding out his arm. "Shall we my lady?"

Elizabeth took his arm and before Edward could launch another tirade at them, the two had disappeared into the hall.

* * *

><p>The pair wandered through the Phantomhive back garden, accidentally trampling roses and trying to ignore Finnian's ruined hedges. Surprisingly, the garden could still be called beautiful despite the disorderly work done to it.<p>

Ciel plopped on a stone bench tangled in vines and heaved a large sigh. "Thank you, Lizzie- I do believe you've saved my life."

Elizabeth plucked a pink rose and sat down beside him. She stuck it behind his ear to Ciel's protest.

"Lizzie!"

"It looks cute!" She touched the hairs mixed with cream. "Besides, it matches the color of this."

"It was an accident. I was- uh... helping a friend."

"But... I thought you didn't have any friends."

Ciel pulled the flower out. "Well, I do now."

"What's his name? It- it is a he, right?"

"His name's Sebastian."

"Is he new?"

"Uh... yes."

Elizabeth took the flower from Ciel and fingered the petals. He leaned back. "Ciel, do you remember when we were little? We used to play here, with Madame Red and..."

"Mother always loved the garden. It was a lot better looking when she was around."

They sat side by side in silence before Elizabeth broke it with a comment that practically shattered Ciel's plans.

"I'll be staying here for the next few weeks."

_NO. NO. NO._ "Great."

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight went exactly as I planned. Well, almost, if it wasn't for the food in my hair or my father's wrath or my fiancee's brother, for that matter. To make matters worse, Elizabeth will be staying with us for quite some time- this would indeed hinder my plans to leave and enter the house as I please.<strong>

**Regardless, I made the right choice. Sebastian is a fast learner and has mastered the art of basic cake baking today, as well as curry. Agni will continue to teach him how to make cakes (as per my cookbooks) before they graduate into soup and meals. Also, if I'm not mistaken, Sebastian has become rather... attached (?) to me; this is a good thing. If you grow fond of your demon, remember that it will grow fond on some extent to you. **

**But remember: demons are demons. It is important to remain wary around them.**

**On a side note, for basic training, I highly recommend _Drocell Cainz's Easy Recipes_ and _Alan & Eric's Delectable Desserts_. They are easy guides to baking and the language is simple enough for the demon to understand.**

Ciel reviewed his notes, nodding and congratulating himself on the guide's progress. At this rate, Sebastian could become a functioning butler in no time. That was an exagerration; Ciel was aiming for less than a year.

_Speaking of Sebastian, how the hell am I going to feed him?_ Ciel rubbed his eyes, blowing out the small candle on his bedside table. He'd have to bring milk for the kitten tomorrow, maybe even some small fish. And perhaps some old pots and pans Bard wouldn't notice.

He lay on the bed and held up the Undertaker's orb, the thing gleaming from the twilight light shining through his window. The imp wing was curved and complicated in the arrangement of microfeathers. Thankfully, it wasn't cracked.

_So let's review, Ciel. First you save a demon, breaking the law. Then you take the demon into your home, breaking the law. Then you lie to the most powerful man in London. Then you start an illegal deal with the Undertaker. Let's not forget stealing from your servants and father, breaking the law._

And yet somehow, Ciel was proud of what he'd done. For the first time in his life, he was defying authority, defying his father, showing his classmates that he could do something none of them dared to. And it felt good.

* * *

><p>William shuffled some papers angrily, golden green eyes trying to burn Snake. The white-haired boy didn't budge, continuing to stare awkwardly at the professor, his snakes stiffening against him. The rest of the class looked on in amusement.<p>

"These are quite a lot of signatures, Mr. Snake. I didn't know this many people enjoy the presence of your reptiles."

He slammed the paper on the desk and pushed his spectacles. "Honestly, most of these people aren't even in this class!"

He waved the papers before the students. "Do any of you even know these people!"

Not giving anyone the chance to reply, William threw the papers in a nearby trashcan. "Ugh, nevermind that. A promise is a promise- Mr. Snake, you may keep your pets. Now go find a seat and try to control them this time- I won't be so lenient if it happens again."

"T- thank you says-"

"Go take your seat."

The death god opened the large manual before him with the tip of his scythe. "Now, turn to page 1903, I repeat, 1-9-0-3. Pay close attention, without this information, you're all as good as dead for tomorrow's simulation."

Ciel slept through the entire lesson.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, I may not be able to see you as often. We have a guest and she'll be occupying most of my time. Understand?"<p>

Sebastian nodded, adjusting his tie. Ciel scoffed and brushed back a lock of the demon's hair. "Remember to groom your hair. It's an important part of a butler's appearance."

"Young master. O- orders?"

"Right, my orders. Just go about life as you would. Feed the kitten two or three times a day and stay away from trouble."

Ciel stuffed the jug of milk into Sebastian's hands. "Now kneel."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. Ciel rolled his eyes and dropped to his knees, pointing at Sebastian to do the same. "Kneel."

The demon did so and Ciel stood up. "Now, before we go Soma's again, I need to... test something."

Feeling rather dumb, Ciel put his hand on Sebastian's forehead. "You better, I repeat, you had better enjoy this." He moved the hand back and forth, left and right, caressing the temples.

The demon made a strange noise, something between joy and annoyance. It was Ciel's turn to raise his brows. "Well?"

"Young master. Don't stop, please."

Ciel smiled, rubbing some more. _So I guess this method does work_. "Really, Sebastian, be quiet- you sound like you're having a damn orgasm."

"Or- orgasm?"

"It's- uh, you don't need to know."

Above them, the sky turned a shade of pink and orange, marking the passing of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was fun to read and please review! <strong>

**Yeah, I know this chapter was mostly about Ciel and Lizzie, but it will lead to plot in a couple chapters or less. Reaper simulation part 2 coming up (introducing a "new" proctor) and some more cooking!demon action.**


	12. Step 12

**Egad! Late chapter is late! I am SORRY. Very, very sorry. I know how it feels to wait for a fic or a manga chapter, or episode, or movie, in desperation. I'm sorry if I made anyone feel that way. And I'm really flattered if I did!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Every word is a bit of energy for this fic. I grin so much when I see your love for this fic- it really does feel great to give someone else something to enjoy.**

**So without further ado, here's the next step.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>"And you know, some people are so rude," Agni complained as he wrapped his hand around Sebastian's, guiding the eggbeater, "now remember to stir with this tempo; anyway, as I was saying, that man told me 'I don't see you with specs, eh?'"<p>

Ciel watched the mundane scene before him, silently hoping that it would _stay_ this mundane. The smell of incense and curry was still wafting in and out of his nose. Possibly because Soma was waving a curry-scented candle at him.

"Do you like it, little brother?"

"N-"

"Ha! I knew you would!"

"I _love it_."

Ciel swatted Soma's hand away and leaned on the counter, searching for jars of candy. Soma put the candle aside and began to hum in Ciel's ear.

"What!"

"I was just thinking Ciel. Don't you have homework? When I was being tutored, I was always assigned something to do."

"Professor Spears is more of a 'test, test, test' person."

A tingly noise set off from the oven. Agni rushed toward it as Sebastian poured the cake mix into a rather large (very large) bowl. Barehanded, he pulled out a honey-brown cake, the smell of vanilla and egg almost defeating the scent of curry. Ciel tried not to look too interested.

"Agni, let's eat this later!"

Ciel mentally thanked Soma for the command he was too proud to give.

"Of course, your highness. Alright, Sebastian, now let's decorate it- like last time... just better."

Sebastian picked up the flat knife and began whipping oodles of butter on the baked good. "Bu-tter."

Horrified, Agni knocked the knife out of Sebastian's hand, caught it himself and scraped the oily cream off. "No, Mr. Sebastian! _Better_! Even my English is better than yours."

Ciel grit his teeth. _Hurry up, I'm getting hungry_.

"Ciel, let's chop some carrots!"

"N-" Before Ciel could finish the word, Soma had pushed him toward the sink and stuck and knife in his hand. Whistling, the prince opened a porcleain ice box and pulled out a bundle of carrots.

"I don't like carrots," Ciel announced. _I like cake; hurry up and finish the damn cake!_

Ciel heard Agni's voice instructing Sebastian on how to apply the cream and design it; it was mindnumbingly boring, almost on par with William's lectures. The voice was suddenly disrupted by the heavy chopping of carrots.

"Come on, Ciel, you can chop this one."

"I can't chop."

"Just do it like this." Soma brought the knife down slowly and cut a piece of the carrot. "See?"

Behind them, Ciel could hear Agni saying "so back to the topic. That reaper was horribly rude. I told him that I may not be a god, but I do have the power of a god. Of course, he ignored me and- ugh, I hate that man so much. Do you understand, Mr. Sebastian?"

"Yes."

Ciel brought the knife down, only to have the tip stuck in the carrot. He tried to pull it out. It didn't budge. He narrowed his eyes, placing both hands on the cutting board and tugged at the knife. He tugged. And tugged. And tugged. And tugged.

And fell backwards, knocking into Sebastian, sending the knife flying upwards (still stuck in the carrot), Soma's carrot pieces all over the air, and the cream in the demon's hand splashing into Agni's face. Agni then slipped and bumped into the oven. Which was then set to the wrong point in time.

All this was followed by a burst of black smoke worthy of Bard's cooking skills.

"Young master- carrot!" Sebastian happily informed the boy as a carrot fell on Ciel's blackened face.

"Shut up, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Ciel entered the Phantomhive Manor, a bag of curry-scented candles in tow. Apparently, Soma didn't understand sarcasm. He licked the remains of the cake from his lips- somehow, Agni and Sebastian had managed to save the cake to the point where it almost resembled a gourmet dessert.<p>

Closing the door behind him, Ciel felt a bit guilty for leaving Agni to clean up the mess. _Well, he said it was alright_. Besides, he had a feeling his father would kill him if he was late to dinner again. Soma and Agni understood that, at least.

_And I couldn't leave Sebastian with them._

Ciel rubbed at his temples, feeling as if he had forgotten something. It probably wasn't important.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth called from the parlor, "where were you?"

He walked toward the area and plopped down next to her on the divan. "Visiting Soma," he answered, handing her the bag of candles.

Elizabeth's nostrils flared in disgust as she took a whiff of them. "Why do you have this?"

"Because I love curry. Now let's drop the subject."

"Oh. That's nice. Oh, you know what Ciel, I think we should stay in the same room sometime!"

Ciel's eyes widened. "What? N- No! Lizzie, that's scandalous!"

Elizabeth fell back in a fit of giggles. "No, silly! Not like _that_- you're so dirty minded. I mean, just in the same room, as sleepmates."

Ciel scoffed at the idea. "Where's father?"

"Uncle Vincent has a meeting today, something about a demon infestation. It's probably just a rumor."

"Did he have anything to say to me?"

"He wishes you good luck. And so do I."

Ciel stroked his chin. "Wish me good luck. Why?"

* * *

><p>Because the second reaper simulation had arrived. <em>Duh!<em> Ciel tried his hardest not to glare at everyone around him as they filed into the copper dome. He hadn't studied at all for it, he had forgotten it was even happening, and he was pretty sure William would be keeping tabs on him.

"Is everyone here?" William demanded, pushing his glasses upwards. "Good. I trust you know your directions, that is if you read the paper. Same as usual- death scythes are provided. Try your hardest to 'slay' the demon. Or in this case demon."

Ciel barely glanced at the paper. Peter and Dagger sulked beside him.

"Now, remember-"

"Will! Why don't you just cut to the chase?" Grell intervened. William smacked him with the butt of his scythe.

"What are you even doing here? We don't need proctoring now, Sutcliffe."

"Because I wanted to be with you!"

William kicked him aside. "Then be with me over there."

"What a sadist you are!" the other reaper purred. William groaned.

"Class, due to Mr. Sutcliffe's interruption delaying us, I no longer have the time to give you a former review. Let's just introduce the other proctor."

A tall, muscular man nodded from the benches. "Mr. Jumbo. He's here to keep order should any of you act out of line."

Alois rolled his eyes. Ciel saw Jumbo point at the blonde and turn the gesture into a thumbs-down sign, followed by shaking his head. William then walked toward one of the doors and pulled a lever.

"Now, Mr. Lau and his assistant will show you a brief demonstration on demon fighting."

"Wait, isn't he the guy from the op-" Charles asked, before he was cut off by the door swinging open.

A long paper dragon danced in, Lau at the mouth. He rolled out of it, jabbing at the swinging figure with a sword. Puffs of fire streamed out from the dragon's sides. He narrowly dodged them, continuing to jab at the head.

Wendy cried out as bits of fire flew at her shoes. Ciel hoped the demonstration would take forever.

"Smile, are you ready?" Doll whispered, leaving her place in the line to pop up behind Ciel.

"Are you?"

"I think so. I studied so hard last night!"

The dragon's head was over Lau's, the fire splashing left and right. The sound of drums and fireworks echoed throughout the dome. Lau rolled away, goading the paper beast toward him. They danced around the dome.

"Did you study?"

"Uh... kind of."

Lau evaded the dragon again, running into and promptly breaking the file of students. They scattered around him as more fire flew into the air. He swerved and gave a yelp as the dragon's paper scales shivered, the figure leaping over his head.

He brought the sword up and sliced, the paper dragon crumbling at his feet. Ranmao crawled out of the dragon's mouth, dragging a drum and leftover firework with her.

"Amazing!" Doll cheered.

The class clapped as the Chinese pair took their bows. Lau pulled Ranmao toward him and sniffed her hair.

"And that, children, is how you kill a dragon."

"Don't you mean demon?" Beast asked.

"..."

"Honestly?" William sighed.

Lau furrowed his eyebrows. "My, my. It seems I misheard you, professor. So this _isn't_ a class on dragon slaying?"

"I sent you the same message ten times."

"So there are no dragons involved?"

"Thank you, Mr. Lau," William dismissed, "students, I hope you learned something."

"That wasn't even about demons!" Dagger complained. "Why don't you show us somethin'?"

William ignored him. "Seeing as there are no qualms, let's begin."

Ciel raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Phantomhive?"

"How many demons are there?"

"Three."

The boy felt the desire to run away. He didn't even have the time to write a will before the simulation snuck up on him.

"Mr. Lau, what is it?"

"So... this isn't about dragons?"

"..."

As Jumbo and Grell marched to the barred doors, Ciel gulped. _Alright, let's review my notes. Sebastian, you better have helped me out._

* * *

><p><strong>Simulation part 2 officially starts! Again, really sorry about the late update, but real life is a bummer. Still, I'm determined to finish this thing! So don't expect me to <em>never<em> update.**

**Hope this was fun to read and please review!**

**Because I'm such a slow updater, here's the main gist of next chapter:**

**The simulation's results (will it be better or worse than last time?), more Ciel/Lizzie fluff, more Ciel and Sebastian fluff, the "mysterious" 5-eyed demon, more cooking with Soma & Agni, and Ciel's experiment with the imp wing.**

**Still really sorry about the lateness! And thank you all for being so patient.**

**Also, I recently discovered the "reply review" function and since I'm so slow, if you have any questions about HTTYD or any other fics I have, feel free to put them in your reviews. I'll answer them in the best non-spoilerific way I can (that is, if you have anything to ask). **


	13. Step 13

**It's been another long lapse, but here's another chapter, and it's longer than last time. Really, thank you all so so much for reading and reviewing. This would be long dead if it wasn't for you guys. And special thanks to the reviewers who review faithfully each chapter- you know who you are and I know who you are. **

**On a sidenote, remember those cameos I promised in chapter 6? Hang in there for them- I'll be putting them in... soon (not yet, but soon)**

**So here's the new step! Again, some fluff alert**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Ciel could think about nothing but the churning of the brass cages. The proctors (and Lau's group) were by the benches, conveniently out of harm's way. The boy raised a brow when he heard the heavy panting beside him- Peter was covered in sweat.<p>

"Will, I hope there'll be lots of carnage- oh, I can't wait to see the brats covered in red!" The comment drifted from Grell into the arena.

"It would be even better with snacks! Don't you agree, Ranmao?" This time from Lau.

"Shut up." Now from William.

Someone was breathing down his neck. Annoyed, Ciel turned around and almost bumped into Alois' chin. "What do you want?"

"Do you think it'll be like last time, Ciel?" the blonde asked, a noticeable smirk on his face.

"If you get burnt up again, then yes."

"Aw, that was mean!"

"Aw, I guess it was. That was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell."

"I hope it's a spider. Oh, maybe three spiders!"

"I don't care."

"Come on, Smile. Imagine three large, tingly, tingly things with eight furry legs. So, so furry." Alois giggled to himself, sticking his fingers in Ciel's hair. Grunting, the latter swatted his hands out.

"Keep your filthy limbs to yourself, Trancy," Ciel retorted as he smoothed his head. Silence.

_Wait, silence?_ Ciel's pupils widened- the churning had stopped and before them were three dark abysses. Dagger broke the quiet moment with a wild whoop as he charged to the other side, throwing himself at the rack of scythes. The other students followed the example, Ciel being bumped forward by his spinning classmates.

_I'm not getting scissors this time!_

He ran, leaving Alois and Snake in the dust. He ran with all the strength he could muster. He ran faster than he had ever done in his life. He ran with all the desperation of a boy escaping punishment.

Then he tripped.

"What the hell!" Ciel tumbled on the ground, the scythe within arm's reach. Charles stepped past him with a sneer and promptly grabbed the last sycthe.

"That was dirty, just dirty," he said hotly at the other boy.

"All is fair in love and war, Phantomhive. All is fair."

Getting to his feet, Ciel was faced with the last remaining weapon- the pair of shears. He would rather go weaponless than use that again. Before he could debate further, his thoughts were jolted by an absurdly loud thump.

A strange black mass of slime entered the arena, its clawed limbs waving wildy, and slitted red eyes glaring dangerously. Beast threw her sycthe at it, only for the demon to turn around and sweep her away with what appeared to be a pricked tail.

"Big sister!" Peter cried, "don't worry, I'll avenge you!"

The boy was knocked to the side by Dagger. "No, _I_ will!"

"No, _I_ will!" "No, _I_ will!" "No, _I_ will!"

The pair shoved and stabbed at each other, eventually rolling on the ground. Just as two demons identical to the first left their cells. One tackled Snake and attempted to suck off his head.

"Ahh! says Wilde!"

Doll jabbed the demon with her sycthe, only to retreat from a gust of fire. She dove under a lever and rolled away as the demon then turned its attention on her, chasing her down with its claws. She raced toward the rack.

"Smile, a little help 'ere!"

Ciel picked up the scissors and hurled it at the demon. It landed on the ground. "Whoops."

Doll stumbled and knocked Ciel to the ground. The two rolled (inadvertently) at the demon. Two intersecting blasts of fire narrowly missed their heads. _Oh, great, now the other one's here!_

"Smile, you go ta the back, and I'll take 'im up front! Got it?"

"Got it!"

Doll tried to leave, and was pulled back down. A tear in her sleeve was stuck to the button of Ciel's shirt. "Smile, get this out!"

Ciel's fingers clumsily attacked the spot, and somehow got the tear stuck in another button. "Smile, hurry!" "I'm trying!"

The demon landed on them and Ciel felt the odd slime oozing over him. Doll yelped, trying to evade the claws. Ciel tried to think of happier things but the only thing he could recall was Soma's curry-scented candles and Sebastian mispronouncing butler.

"I'm free!" Doll crawled away, her sleeve torn off with a yank. "Smile, I'll take that one over there! You handle this."

Under the crushing weight of the demon and the heat of its breath, Ciel replied "uumph."

The creature's saliva was over him and its fangs were uncomfortably close to the boy's skin. Struggling, Ciel squirmed until one arm was free. And gasping, he threw his palm at the area above the demon's eyes.

It landed gently and he rubbed before the demon could react. He rubbed up and down, left and right, the same way he used on the female demon, and on Sebastian. The demon grew limp, its eyes clouding.

Then it fell on its side, emitting a sound akin to an awkward purr. Ciel sat up and continued rubbing. "There, now, easy now. Good... slime, monster... demon. Good boy? Girl? There, now."

Behind him, Charles flew at the ceiling. "Again!" the white-haired boy shouted.

Doll crashed into Ciel again and they toppled next to the "fallen" demon. She pulled him up, face covered in soot and hair frizzled.

"You look terrible," Ciel told her.

"And ya don't?"

Ciel grimaced, staring at his own blackened, sickly green shirt. There was a shout of pain to his right- apparently, Alois had finally managed to stab a demon in the tail. He was then kicked away.

The third demon, Doll's pursuer, attempted to pounce on her, and instead crashed into the wall as the girl leaped out of the way. Ciel stayed where he was, because for perhaps the first time in his life, he actually felt confident in class.

And as he and the demon stared off, the one thought in his mind was: "I can do this."

Two hands fell on the demon's forehead (or where Ciel assumed it to be) and he rubbed, he massaged it. Holding his breath, Ciel waited for the ecstatic purr followed by the creature folding and laying lazily on the ground.

The third demon fell with a thump, having been sliced in half by Charles.

"I killed it!" he yelled, "I've slain it!"

William suddenly popped into the arena. "No, Mr. Grey. You haven't. Demons are very hard to kill- you should know that by now."

He eyed the students struggling to stand up, each with disheveled hair and messy clothes. There were several pained groans, and only three students remained standing- Phantomhive, Doll, and Grey.

"That concludes reaper simulation part two (the human edition)," the professor announced. He circled the area, prodding each demon with his foot.

"Well, it seems you all improved since last time, though not significantly. Honestly, a five-year-old death god could do better than this."

"I hate death gods!" muttered Peter. He was silenced by a glower from the teacher.

"Hmm, it seems Mr. Grey was the only one to successfully fell a demon with a scythe."

Charles smirked proudly. "But apparently Mr. Phantomhive took down two this time. Quite impressive," continued William.

Charles' smirk turned into a scowl. William clapped Ciel on the shoulder. "Well done, Mr. Phantomhive."

Doll cheered and Snake clapped. The rest of the class was too busy groaning to care. Ciel decided it was his turn to smirk at Charles and the latter snorted before turning his head away.

"Ciel, there's an elephant trunk on your chest," laughed Lau from the benches.

Alois bursted out laughing as Ciel angrily tore Doll's ragged sleeve off of his button. "Thank you for telling me."

* * *

><p>Dizzy, dirty, and ridiculously tired, Ciel walked through the forest, not even bothering to avoid trampling flowers, bugs, or bushes. His heart was racing with an odd excitement. He wanted to dash off a cliff and plunge into the ocean just for the hell of it. He wanted to soar into the sun. He would kiss Elizabeth at the moment. Hell, he would even kiss Grell. He could march right up to Mr. Spears and say "I love you, William." And still not give a damn.<p>

"Sebastian," he called, "Sebastian! Your master's back!"

Ciel entered the clearing. "Sebastian- I have something to tell-"

He trailed off at the sight before him. The female demon was wrapped around Sebastian, apparently with the intent to break his neck. Their fangs were bared, their hair tangled, and their legs violently kicking at each other.

Ciel fell to the ground when one of them shot a burst of fire at the trees. The ground shook as they continued to roll and tumble on the ground; she yanked at Sebastian's hair and the male growled, ramming her back _through_ a tree.

"Young master- run!"

"Sebastian. What's going on!"

"Nothing!"

"I order you to never lie! Now tell me what's going on!"

Ciel stood up and fell with each tremor. The female was now destroying the ecosystem with Sebastian's much abused form.

"Did you refuse to mate with her? Did you eat her food? Did you call her ugly? Did you-"

He was cut off when the other demon pounced on him, her tan nose eagerly sniffing him. Ciel struggled to breathe. Sebastian pulled her off and threw her into the forest. "She's missing servants."

"Servants?"

"Her- she has servants. She thought- thinks I take- I took them."

"How many 'servants'?" Ciel asked dubiously.

"Three."

There was a screech from the forest and Sebastian was again assaulted with fire and heavy blows. _Feels like an earthquake_.

An hour of reckless violence later, the female demon reverted back to its original form and five eyes still trying to melt Sebastian, flew away. Ciel wasn't sure whether this meant the misunderstanding had cleared up or one of them had been accepted as the victor of their fight.

"Damnit Sebastian," Ciel said after a sufficient silence, "now I have to get you new clothes."

Staring at the demon's muddy, bruised form, he added "and a bath... ugh- for both of us."

* * *

><p>Sebastian splashed his face with water, swimming lightly in the river. Ciel looked at the remains of the demon's last bar of soap. <em>Looks like I'll have to steal him some soap<em> and _clothes... again_. Speaking of which, it might be time to bring his demon back to the manor (if his father was out).

"Young master, are you coming ee- in?" Sebastian asked.

"In a moment." Ciel eyed Sebastian's bare back- the wound had healed into a jagged scar, painfully visible against the demon's pale skin.

"Now?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh..."

"Now?"

"N-"

"Now?"

"Be quiet!" Ciel stared the water uneasily. It was probably dirty and crawling with fish. But he couldn't show up at Soma's house looking like this. Besides, he had a feeling the death gods kept all the "clean" water to themselves. Clumsily, he removed his inner garments, tossed them in the pile of clothes on the bank, and stepped into the water.

It might be awkward bathing nude with another "man," but Ciel reasoned with it- if he didn't mind being bathed by Tanaka, then he shouldn't mind Sebastian, who techinically wasn't human, justifying the indecency.

It was cool, and not as cold as he imagined. Sighing, the boy entered until he was chin-deep in water. The current was tugging at him.

"This is deeper than I thought," he remarked. Sebastian was by his side, holding a bar of soap.

"Oh? You remembered- good. Now wash me."

As Sebastian scrubbed bits of soap on his back, Ciel tried not to doze off. He hoped there were no leeches on his skin.

"I remember! I met her servants today." Sebastian paused. Ciel smirked.

"That's right, and I, not Trancy, not Doll, not Grey (though I doubt you know these people), defeated two of them," he boasted.

"..."

"And guess how?" he continued excitedly. "I used my hands, like this."

Ciel demonstrated and lost his balance, falling into Sebastian's arms. "Stay there! I can't swim so hold me up. Anyway, I did it like this." He raised one hand and rubbed at Sebastian's forehead. The demon purred.

Ciel removed it. "You see? That's what they did. And I just- I just kept doing that. And they fell!"

Sebastian stuck the bar under Ciel's armpit. "Well, any feedback, demon?"

"...uh... Amac- amazing, young master."

"I think so too," the boy boasted proudly. Sebastian nodded and splashed Ciel's body with water. Some fish swam by.

Staring at the water mischeviously, Ciel made a heavy splash at the demon's face. "Young master!" he cried, aghast.

Ciel laughed wickedly as he continued splashing. Sebastian tried to push him away, and remembering orders to keep his hold on the boy, pulled him back. They circled the water, floating against the steady current.

"Don't let go, Sebastian! You don't want me to die, do you?" Ciel taunted, sending another heavy splash against Sebastian's face.

"Young master," the demon grumbled before making his own splash with one free hand against Ciel. That excited him further. Ciel made several more splashes, and Sebastian returned them.

* * *

><p>"Congratulatons, little brother!" Soma pulled Ciel in a bearhug as Agni cut the cake.<p>

"Yes- I'm sure your father will be proud, Master Ciel." He handed a slice to Ciel. Sebastian brought the tea kettle to the table.

"Would you like to hear how I did it?" Ciel asked, feigning lack of interest.

"I've already heard it ten times, Ciel," Soma replied, shoving a bite of cake into his mouth. Ciel humphed.

"I suppose the simulation explains your dirty clothes," Agni noted, placing several small cups on the table. Ciel nodded in agreement.

"But how does that explain Sebastian's... messiness?"

"Oh... uh- he ran into some xenophobes."

"Xenophobes," Sebastian echoed. Ciel wondered how Sebastian could pronounce the word so fluently and have trouble with "in."

Agni scoffed. "I hate xenophobes, racists in general really. We've run into our fair share, haven't we, your majesty?"

Soma wiped his mouth. "Yes, indeed. Oh! Do you want to hear the story, Ciel?"

"Well-"

"I'll tell you now! It was when we first got here. Do you know Lord West? Ugh- remember that thing with Meena? Well, this happened before that. It was a cold winter's day."

* * *

><p>Ciel didn't know why Soma took two hours to tell a story about a man who snubbed him in the park. And that was it. Either way, he was late for dinner but he didn't really care. His father couldn't possibly be mad at him tonight.<p>

The path to the Phantomhive Manor lay ahead. He heard the hooting of owls. Sebastian pointed at one of the big-eyed birds.

"Young master. Bird."

"It's an owl."

"Owal."

"No, ow-el."

"Ow-el."

Ciel yawned and rubbed his eyes. He hoped the next day wouldn't be as tiring. "I have to go on my own now, Sebastian. Can you stay out of trouble?"

"Yes."

Ciel yawned again. "Also, have I ever told you demon-"

He paused. He didn't want to sound sappy. Ciel turned his gaze away.

"I'm glad I decided to make you my butler."

He didn't bother to check the demon's reaction, but it wasn't hard to picture a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The doors of Phantomhive Manor opened and Ciel stepped in, head held high. Elizabeth all but flew at him. She spun him around, laughing.<p>

"Lizzie, stop!" Ciel cried as he struggled to regain his balance.

"Oh, Ciel! It's wonderful- I heard all about it! You're not going to fail your courses!"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Spears told us all about it! You did so well, Ciel!"

Elizabeth took his hand and dragged him to the dining room, where Ciel had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Professor Spears was seated by his father, poking a piece of burnt steak.

"Hello, son," Vincent greeted (a bit too loudly to be accidental), "it's rude not to address the professor."

"Hello, Mr. Spears."

"Mr. Phantomhive, I was reporting to the Earl on your performance today. You really did skyrocket in progress- keep it up and maybe I'll even consider nominating you for this year's outstanding reaper (the school edition)."

Ciel stared dumbly. Never in his life had he ever expected to hear those words. It was too surreal.

"Really?" He couldn't hide the childish excitement, though his eyes remained jaded.

William rolled his eyes. "If not, why would I waste my time visiting students' homes. Free dinner? I'm not Mr. Knox."

Vincent laughed, thumping William on the back. The death god refrained from a comment of annoyance.

"Ciel, go clean up and we'll continue this conversation on the table."

Ciel continued to stare at the sight, replaying the words in his mind.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go upstairs!"

The boy nodded and zipped away, stumbling over rugs and bumping into objects.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, was the long enough for you guys? We didn't get to the imp wing experiment, but I like chapters to have consecutive themes so that'll be shown in detail next time. Please review! And as always, hope that was fun to spend time reading.<strong>

**Next chapter spoilers: FLUFF, the imp wing, Lizzie may or may not discover Ciel's "deep, dark secret," some clothing robbery, more text-time for the kitten, and maybe... *gasp*... Vincent!approval**

**Again, thank you all for your support! And feel free to ask questions.**

**Also, would you guys be interested in a compilation of Ciel's journal entries for the epilogue? So you can see them all in order with not breaks.**


	14. Step 14

**New chapter! We're now past 200 reviews guys! It feels amazing- and we're only on 14 (that's just... WOW) Thank you all so much! Every review is a little burst of wow.**

**Happy reading ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>"Did I tell you that Earl Trancy and Baron Kelvin invited me to their club?"<p>

"No, Earl."

"Well, it's called the 'Beautiful People', you see, professor, and I think that's a rather awkward name. Say, don't you think those two make a nice couple?"

"I would rather not think about it."

Ciel tried not to think about it either as he stepped into the dining room, wearing a fresh set of clothes and smelling like fine soap. He debated whether to smile or put on a serious expression of business. He went for the latter.

"Ah, Mr. Phantomhive, you're back- it's been exactly fifteen minutes. I could take a bath in less time than that," the professor said upon seeing his pupil.

"Sorry."

"Now let's turn the conversation back to you, Ciel," Vincent added.

Tentatively, the boy took his seat at the table, between his father and William. He took a bite of burnt steak- it tasted like rubber, and it was delicious. It was the best dinner of his life.

"We left off at the nomination, I believe," the earl started, glancing at the death god.

"The outstanding reaper (the student edition) is a reward of merit given to the reaper with the most potential- as in greatest improvement, best grades, best evaluation. He or she must have my approval, the approval of my colleagues, the Knights of the Round Table, and of course, your approval, Earl."

"Don't forget the Queen's."

Ciel put his fork down, looking from his teacher to his father and back and forth and back and forth and-

"Stop that, Mr. Phantomhive. Did you understand me? You must do exceedingly well this semester for me to actually nominate you."

"I understand."

Vincent laughed. "And to think, Professor! He couldn't even lift a scythe the first day of school!"

"Yes, he was quite unimpressive."

Vincent took a gulp of wine. "This calls for a nice toast! Come, Professor, let's drink to my son!"

Ciel nearly fell out of his chair. _Drink to me?_ Since when had his father ever wanted to do anything in his honor.

"I prefer not to drink too much- heaven knows, Mr. Knox does enough of that."

"Come!"

"Fine. To Mr. Phantomhive."

The adults emptied their glasses of wine and Ciel swallowed the remains of his rubb- steak. The taste of Bard's cooking was the one thing reminding him that this wasn't some kind of strange dream.

* * *

><p>"And without a scythe to boot!" Vincent nearly shouted, patting Ciel on the back for the upteenth time.<p>

"Not even a pair of scissors," Ciel added, a hint of a smirk on his face. He received another pat.

"I knew you had it in you, Ciel. You _are_ my son, after all." The man scooted closer to his son, putting his weight on the bed's center.

"I am your son."

"Of course!" Vincent laughed heartily as he pulled the covers up to Ciel's chin. "Oh, if only your mother was here to see this- our little Ciel, so high and mighty."

"Father, do you think I'll get the nomination?"

"Of course! You're a Phantomhive, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"And soon you'll be by my side- we'll be slaying any demon within an inch of London!" Vincent raised his fist in the air to prove the point.

"A- any demon?" Ciel smiled softly, a sudden anxiety bubbling at the back of his mind. _Any demon?_

"Of course! We'll be in the parades together, son, and soon the name Phantomhive will be the scourge of hell."

"The parades together?" Ciel muttered, his eyelids drooping.

"I suppose all this excitement is too much for you."

The last thing Ciel felt before drifting off to sleep was Vincent's lips against his head. "Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, father."

The boy hadn't slept so well in ages. Everything was neat and perfect, and for a moment, it was as if he had gotten everything he ever wanted. If only that strange anxiety would go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright- my plans went accordingly. Soma and Agni have trained Sebastian quite well in the culinary arts. He can now bake and decorate cakes, as well as make curry. I believe the next step is soup and full-course meals; at least, Agni thinks he's ready.<strong>

**Sebastian and I have made the acquantaince of a rather monstrous demon. It has five eyes and is apparently female; from what I know, it- she has three "servants," three slimy creatures that have been captured by the reapers. She is also under the impression that it is perfectly acceptable to blame my demon for any of her problems. It's a good thing she lacks the ability to do him any actual harm.**

**Speaking of her servants, I managed to fell two of them during the last Reaper Simulation. Yes, I am very proud so take that into consideration before you mock this guide. I now have credibility.**

**The "secret" to the demon's weak point is its forehead. Much like a puppy or kitten, it enjoys caressing in that area; perhaps it feels like a baby or perhaps you will trigger a sexual response. Be it familial or sexual, the forehead holds a point of pleasure for the demon.**

**Remember to keep calm and avoid any sudden attacks. Then gently pat the demon's head. Keep your hand their and rub for at least five strokes- that should subdue the demon.**

"Wot's that, Smile?"

Ciel slammed the notebook shut before turning around to glare at Dagger. The taller boy pouted.

"Aw, come on- can't you share with a friend?"

Ciel snorted. "Since when were we friends?"

Beast appeared on his other side, a false smile on her face. "C'mon Smile, we're all friends here."

"Go away."

Dagger's hands fell on the journal. Ciel grit his teeth and tried to pull the notebook away. "Get your hands off it."

Beast joined the tug. "But, Smile, all's we want ta do is take a little look."

"He doesn't want to show you, says Oscar."

Snake had apparently just entered the lunch area and was currently approaching Ciel's table with a frown on his face. He extended one hand and a pair of snakes slithered down.

"Oh, you're his friend too," Dagger taunted.

"There is no too, says Wilde; I am his friend and you are not, says Dan."

Snake glared at the freckled boy and Dagger glared back. Using the distraction, Ciel pulled the notebook from under his classmates' hands and hugged it to his chest.

"I think he's right, little knife," Ciel said, "and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous of my textbook notes."

"Those aren't notes!" snapped Dagger, "I know they aren't."

"Ah, but they are."

"C'mon Dagger, they're just some dumb notes," Beast muttered, turning away.

"He's hiding something," the other shot, furrowing his brows and running to join Beast.

"I thought you were nice to everyone," Ciel commented as Snake sat beside him.

"Not to the undeserved, says Bronte."

Ciel chuckled, holding up a biscuit to offer the other boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been harboring the Undertaker's illegaly obtained wing for quite some time. I intend to use it to re-create Sebastian's missing wing. Since I don't have the technology of Victor Frankenstein, I'm not going to sew it onto him. I believe some innovative machines are all I need.<strong>

Ciel placed the small orb under a magnifying glass. He turned a small switch and the ring around the glass rotated, another magnifier replacing the previous. One large blue eye stared down at the wing.

His hand moved to sketch the feathered pattern.

**Here, I have sketches of the wing in several different angles. I shall use wood and various other contraptions to create a moving dynamic. Then I should have a fake wing not unlike Joker's fake arm.**

Ciel turned the switch again to return the magnifiers back to their default positions. He didn't want to be caught doing this in his father's study, not after all the approval he's been getting as of late.

He pocketed the orb again, letting out a sigh. The only way to figure out how the wing works is to break the orb, but if he did that, he risked losing the whole thing, not to mention breaking his promise to the Undertaker.

_I'll decide later_. The clock chimed four thirty- it was almost time to meet with Sebastian.

Carefully, Ciel bottled the ink and set the pen aside. Holding the notebook with one hand, he tiptoed out of the study and tucked it in his rucksack. That was one item more.

Still tiptoeing, he walked past an oblivious Maylene and entered the supply closet. Several bars of soap were thrown into the sack.

The next stop was the servants' quarters. He snuck past a snoring Bard and opened the drawers. Three of Bard's shirts and three of Tanaka's tailcoats (and neck ties) entered the sack. Quickly, Ciel stuffed a large towel into the drawer, hoping it would detract from the lack of space.

He gulped as he crawled out of the room, this time keeping to the shadows and past a whistling Finnian. The last stop was Vincent's room- the master bedroom.

Feeling rather stealthy, the boy entered his father's room, rolling and ducking to be safe. He hugged the walls and dove under the velvet curtains before re-emerging on the carpeted ground, crawling inch by inch toward the oak wardrobe.

A pair of black shoes and three pairs of pants went into the sack. Just to be safe, Ciel added a couple of long johns.

He remembered to take a small jug of milk before officially leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was busy squeezing the kitten's paws and grinning like an idiot when Ciel arrived. Panting, the boy threw the sack at the demon's head.<p>

The grin turned into a smirk when Sebastian dodged, still holding the kitten in his arms. Ciel threw his arms in the air and proceeded to pick up his sack- then he dumped the contents out.

"Alright, Sebastian, Sebastian- oy! Sebastian!"

Sneezing, Ciel yanked the kitten from the demon's grip and set it aside. He pointed at the messy pile of soap and clothes.

"That took a lot of effort to get. Now you have more soap- I expect you to use them. And I suggest you change into some of these now."

Tapping his foot in distaste, Ciel put a finger over one of the numerous tears in Sebastian's suit. The demon stiffened.

"Now what is it?"

"Young master- something..."

Frowning, Sebastian stood up, eyes breifly flashing red. Ciel put his hands on his hips. "What?"

"Something come- came with you. Not Maylene, not Bard, not Finny."

Ciel gave him a questioning look. Sebastian stared ahead, irritated. "Not Agni, not Soma, not Tanaka."

"Now you're making me worried. Should we move?"

"Move where?"

It was Ciel's turn to freeze. That voice was not his own and it was clearly not Sebastian's. But it was excruciatingly familiar. It seemed to belong to a bubbly green-eyed blonde who had just stepped out of the thicket.

"Elizabeth..."

The boy and demon stared at the girl. She stared back. They stared. And she stared. And they stared. And she stared.

"Um... what are you doing here, Lizzie?"

"I followed you- you were acting so strange today, Ciel. Wait- I should be asking you that!"

"Young master- awkward," Sebastian murmured. _Appropriate use of vocabulary, demon._

"I- I was just taking a stroll."

Elizabeth frowned, unconvinced. Ciel chuckled nervously, nudging Sebastian to do the same.

"Bard's missing some shirts."

"He probably misplaced them."

"Tanaka's missing ties."

"He's old- he probably just forgot."

"Uncle's missing his trousers. And some... long johns."

"Uh... father's too busy to keep track of his clothes."

"And I see a pile right there."

"What pile?"

Elizabeth marched up to him, fixing Ciel with a piercing stare. One that read: "if you don't tell me, I'll never leave."

"Alright! I took them."

"And?"

"For this fellow. His name is Sebastian."

"And?"

"And I'm teaching him to be a butler."

"And?"

"He's from a country called Hellopnikosia."

"There's no such place."

"Yes there is."

"... And?"

_Well, it was worth a shot._ Ciel gulped. This would top many awkward moments to come.

"He's a demon."

"..."

"..."

The silence was broken when Elizabeth screamed, Ciel falling to the ground upon impact with the noise. Scrambling, he stood up and crashed into his cousin, putting his hands over her mouth.

"I shot him , don't tell anyone Lizzie!"

The kitten meowed and Ciel tried to control his own trembling. "Alright, I'm going to let go, Lizzie, and you're going to calm down."

He let go. And Elizabeth screamed. Ciel put his hands on her mouth again. "Now you're going to calm down."

He let go (again). His fiancee was staring wide-eyed at him, lips forming uncoherent words of disbelief.

"W- WHY?"

"I- I don't know! It felt like the right thing to do!"

"Making a creature from hell your pet!"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Ciel! You'll be killed for this!"

"I know, alright! I know!"

Huffing and puffing, both children turned toward Sebastian, who had taken it upon himself to refill the kitten's saucer.

"Are you sure he's a demon?"

"Yes- this is just... a form he took."

"Oh, Ciel! Why did you do this! Oh, what would uncle do to you!"

Ciel didn't really want to know. "Please, Lizzie, don't tell anyone. It's our little secret- just you and me."

Elizabeth sighed, taking Ciel's hands in her own. "Alright, but Ciel, you're- you're doomed."

"I know."

"L- lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian interjected, apparently remembering the flashcards Ciel made.

"I am." The girl put on a smile.

"See? He's harmless." Elizabeth frowned at Ciel, the look saying: "I'm not an idiot."

"So do you want to help me dress him or not?"

Ciel asked the question in all seriousness, holding up a pair of longjohns.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was pretty long, eh? I hope you had fun with that! Please review, as always.<strong>

**And just to clear something up- since it's the most frequently asked question. There are no "real" pairings in this story- our Astrid will be shared by 3 people: Lizzie, ?, and ?. You can see this as Ciel/any Astrid or Ciel/Sebastian if you want- but the story itself is "friendship", maybe with a dash of puppy love.**

**Next time: Soma and Agni and SOUP!, maybe Ciel, Lizzie, and Sebs will play a game?, maybe Lizzie meets Doll (dun dun dun), and Ciel finally gets a start on that wing (will he or won't he break his promise to Undertaker?)**

**Again thanks for all the reviews!**


	15. Step 15

**OK, so before you all burn me at the stake, remember that if you kill me, you won't get more chapters. I'm sorry, guys- so so sorry; this is probably the longest I've made you wait and I am SORRY. I've added more spoilers than usual at my ending A/N to make up.**

**So please forgive me, I hope this chapter will be fun for you, and please review! Your reviews are like the filling to the pie that is this story, and thank you so much for already doing so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>"Ciel, these clothes are sooo plain," Elizabeth whined.<p>

"They're supposed to be."

Ciel grunted as he and Elizabeth pulled up Sebastian's trousers, the demon struggling to straighten his necktie. _Alright, so my secret is out. It can't be that bad- this is Lizzie we're talking about._

"I think pink is better than black!"

_I stand corrected_. "No, Lizzie- I'm not dressing my demon in _pink_."

The boy turned his attention toward Sebastian. "Button yourself up," he commanded, "hurry! We haven't got much time."

"Young master- pushy."

"Ciel, since we're not going to use pink, can you remind me why you think you'll get away with this?"

Ciel took Sebastian's hand and led him toward the trees. "Because- because I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

Behind him, Ciel heard Elizabeth call "that explains nothing."

* * *

><p>Chop, chop, chop. Choppity, chop, chop. Chop. Chop. Chop. Choppity, chop.<p>

"Choppity, chop," Sebastian muttered, bringing the knife down yet again, the potatoes now shreds before him.

"Sebastian, shut up," Ciel ordered from his position behind the counter, Elizabeth giggling beside him.

"Now, Mr. Sebastian, cut up these tomatoes," Agni instructed, "and remember not to squish them this time."

The demon nodded eagerly, all but swiping the tomatoe from Agni's hand. According to Agni, the essence of good soup lay in a clear, stable mind and a heart at peace. Ciel found it hard to keep a straight face while the man recited his speech.

"Ciel! Look what I found!" Soma cried, barging into the kitchen and latching onto the boy.

The prince dangled something back and forth before Ciel's face. "Magical Recipes: How to Win the Love of your life," he read.

The boy felt his cheeks turn red as Soma prodded at him and an oblivious Elizabeth. "Little brother, isn't this why your brought her over?"

"Where did you get that idea!"

"Tsk. It's what I'd do with Meena- ah, Meena... well, I'm your big brother, Ciel. I know these things."

"Why don't you just-"

"You see? Hiring a butler from Hellopnikosia, sneaking out of your house, and now bringing the lady over to a prince's palace."

"It's not a pa-"

"You want Sebastian to use this book, don't you? Then you can two will eat the food and then you can snuggle and-"

"Wait a moment!" Ciel snatched the yellowing book from Soma, in much the same way that Sebastian took Agni's tomato. He skimmed the thing and scowled. _Typical, Soma, typical._

"No, I don't want Sebastian to use this book. It says whoever eats the food falls in love with the _cook_."

"So?"

"If I eat food from this book, I'll fall in love with _Sebastian_. And apparently, so will she."

"Oh? Really? Then if I cook for Meena..." Soma trailed off as he reclaimed the book, ears tinged pink and a grin forming on his face.

"Ciel, did I just hear you say you're falling in love with Sebastian?" Elizabeth chirped awkwardly, her attention suddenly shifting from Agni's soup to Ciel's conversation.

"Ugh! No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm suffering a mild case of indigestion due to Bard's cooking (again), but luckily I already ate well at Soma's. The tomato soup was rather good: we, well, Agni and Sebastian, used a combination of tomatoes, potatoes, beef, and other vegetables. There was a side of french bread, but to not steer too far off topic, I've finally come to terms with my decision.<strong>

**I'm sure the Undertaker, being such a radical man, will understand.**

Gulping, Ciel set the pen aside and rolled the glass orb onto his palm. The wing seemed to dance under the flickering candle, its feathers shimmering in the moonlight. Ciel paced around his room and came to a stop at the table.

He gently tapped it against the tabletop. Sighing, he did it again. More force. More force.

**I am going to break the orb.**

A thousand tiny glass shards seemed to litter the table and the small wing fluttered gently to a stop on the journal's current page.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, I need you to help me today," Ciel said quickly, "help excuse me from dinner today, tell Soma we can't make it this afternoon, and meet me after my classes end. Bring the list of things I gave you. They're located in the gardener's shed- I'd do it myself but the servants have become warier since the case of the missing clothes. And if I don't make it back by midnight, remember me in the best possible light."<p>

"Um... alright," the girl agreed, dusting her dress off in the clearing as the sun's first rays shone through the forest leaves.

"Thank you." Ciel pushed and poked at Sebastian until the demon's arms were raised. He brought a roll of measuring tape out and proceeded to wrap it around Sebastian's shoulder before moving it toward the waist, and at last across the back.

"Sebastian, straighten up."

Ciel recorded the measurements in his journal and tucked the tape in the most unorganized way possible behind a tree. He threw his sack over one shoulder and put a hand on Sebastian's forehead.

The demon purred as he rubbed. "Alright, demon. Remember if that strange she-demon shows up again, try to stay clean. And be ready for the afternoon. We're not going to Soma's today."

That being said, Ciel let go of Sebastian's head, grabbed Elizabeth's arm, and ran from the clearing, through the forest, pass the trickling streams, up the grassy slope, and onto the path toward Righteous Reaper Academy.

* * *

><p>"Reaper simulation part three is coming up, students," William lectured, "and I expect even better performance. We can't lose to the other classes at this point- both my reputation and yours are at stake now-"<p>

"Pssst."

Ciel stared down at his textbook, still out of breath and imagining the fluttering of the wing.

"Psst."

The other students were on the verge of falling asleep, save the table where Doll and Snake sat, eagerly taking notes. The clock ticked.

"Psst."

"What do you want, Trancy!" Ciel hissed.

Alois was all but leaning against his neck, poking Ciel's head with the butt of a pen. "I was just wondering, Smile."

"One: do not call me that. Two: what?"

"Ciel, is your father coming to the club meeting?"

"-I think that the best way to ensure optimum performance," William droned.

Ciel tried not to shudder at the thought. "I don't know."

"You should come too, Ciel. We'll have lots of fun." Alois giggled, rubbing the pen strangely.

"Leave me alone, Trancy." Ciel bat the other boy away.

"I trust that you all understand what you're supposed to do. Mr. Phantomhive, you're with Ms. Doll. Mr. Peter (do you not have a last name?) is with Little Knife, Ms. Beast is with Mr. Snake, and Mr. Grey, you're with Ms. Wendy. Mr. Trancy, you're with me. Any questions?"

Peter was about to raise his hand before William continued. "Though only a complete idiot would ask because unless you were sleeping during my instructions, you would know what to do."

No questions were asked.

* * *

><p>Snake cradled the egg in his hand protectively, Beast balancing hers carelessly on her head. Ciel and Doll decided to copy Snake's example.<p>

"Professor Spears, you're a death god- this won't be fair," Charles repeated.

"This is the last time, Mr. Grey. There are no scythes involved in this 'game.' It's merely a pre-simulation. Mr. Trancy and I, as well as Mr. Phantomhive and Ms. Doll, are 'demons.' The rest of you must slay our 'eggs' before we slay yours."

Ciel was glad Grell wasn't present- he didn't need any more sick innuendo from the directions. Alois was whispering enough in his ear.

Dagger and Peter cast him not-so-friendly grins. "Oh, I'm going ta enjoy this, Phantomhive," Peter murmured.

"We can do it, Smile!" Doll whispered.

"Begin," the professor ordered. As soon as the words were said, he disappeared before appearing beside Wendy and reaching for her egg. She stepped back with a yelp, Charles jumping in to finger fence William.

Ciel took off running, Doll slightly in front of him. "C'mon, Smile, let's be big bad demons!"

Ironically, the only image that appeared in Ciel's brain was Sebastian playing with a cat upon hearing those words.

"Phantomhive! Take this!"

Several wads of mud hit Ciel in the head. He nearly fell before regaining balance, Dagger now pulling at his waist. "Get off me!"

Ciel folded under the weight when Peter joined the pile, followed by Beast and Snake. They tugged and pulled at his hands. He had a feeling either Dagger or Peter was purposely throwing punches and kicks.

"Smile, look out below!"

Doll broke into the crowd and shoved Beast off, smashing her egg violently on the ground. Cheering, the girl turned her attention to Dagger and pried at his hair.

"Oy! Stop that!"

Doll let go and he fell forward, the egg squishing under his nose. Hugging his egg for dear life, Snake rolled away from the frenzy, his snakes slithering to and fro.

"Noooooo!" Alois cried.

Struggling to roll away from Peter's onslaught, Ciel saw a triumphant Charles stomping on Alois' egg as William juggled (?) two eggs. His attention left when Peter punched him in the face.

"I'm going ta slay you!"

Twisting, Ciel managed to knock the other boy aside. The victory was short-lived when Peter fell back on him. They wrestled in the dirt, temporarily forgetting about the eggs.

"You think you're so great! So proud!"

"And what if I am, peasant!"

"You can't even tie your own shoes!"

"And what if I can't?" _Lame comback_.

Peter kicked him in the ribs and somehow wrestled him into a chokehold. Ciel jammed his hand in Peter's pocket and wrapped it around the egg.

"I've got... got your egg!"

They rolled again. Ciel smirked and threw the egg out. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Smile, I'm coming!" shouted Doll, covered in egg yolk.

"Hurry- agh- Doll, crush his egg!"

Peter let go of Ciel and screamed the moment Doll's foot met a pile of yolk and eggshell.

* * *

><p>"So in the end, only Mr. Snake, Mr. Grey, Mr. Phantomhive, Ms. Doll, and I passed."<p>

The class glanced sourly at the professor as they continued sweeping and mopping bits of egg from the school field. William adjusted his spectacles, still juggling the two eggs with one hand.

"Ms. Wendy, do please stop standing there. And Mr. Peter, if you don't want others crushing your egg, don't use so much physical assault."

Ciel buried a pile of eggshells in the earth before wiping his head with a towel- first the smell of cream, then curry, and now egg. He wondered what was next. Probably onion or blood or poop.

"I expect significant improvement next simulation. Our class cannot lose to the other classes. If we do- oh, you will all personally find out what will happen."

* * *

><p>Peter not-so-subtlely shoved Ciel aside as he walked past the other boy. Ciel glared before Doll shoved him from behind.<p>

"Wasn't that great, Smile!" she laughed, steadying his balance.

"Not really." Ciel could feel the bruises forming. They walked down the stairs and into the schoolyard, the worn gate gazing down at them.

"You weren't this aggressive before, Smile."

"I've changed a bit."

"I like it!" Doll laughed again, playfully hitting Ciel on the back (quite hard). She pulled him toward the gate and shoved him out of it.

"Just call me Ciel," the boy said dizzily.

"But... I like Smile." Doll looked genuinely dejected and frowning, Ciel couldn't look away.

"Alright, call me Smile," he sighed.

She punched him in the shoulder and laughed again. "See? I knew you liked that name!"

"Right..." Not understanding sarcasm, Doll grabbed him by the arm. "We should walk home together- I've got great things to show you!"

"I'd like to but-"

"He can't," a familiar voice said flatly.

Elizabeth Middleford stood a foot away, a pair of pliers in one hand, a saw by her feet, and several planks of wood behind her. Green eyes were staring viciously at the pair and for the first time in his life, Ciel actually felt afraid of his cousin.

"Right, I need to-"

"He has something important to do, Earl Phantomhive's orders."

Doll eyed Elizabeth strangely. "Well, if his dad needs him." She brightened again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Smile!"

Punching Ciel again, the girl took her leave, laughter echoing. "And you too!"

Ciel approached Elizabeth carefully. "Lizzie, do you want to leave now?"

He found it rather unsettling that the fire seemed to have completely disappeared from her eyes. Before him was his fiancee, as cute and sweet as ever.

"Of course!"

She latched onto his arm and stayed glued there as he picked up the saw and planks.

* * *

><p>Ciel pushed past another bush and threw the tools on the ground. Huffing, he walked up to the demon who was distracted with the feline and burying his head in its crown.<p>

_So Elizabeth told father I have a project to do at school. Hopefully, he won't ask Professor Spears. Now she's gone back to the manor._

"Sebastian, come here!"

Setting the kitten aside, the demon crawled toward the boy. Ciel sighed.

"You're not a cat."

"Young master?"

"Sit."

"Now take the jacket off."

Wordlessly, Sebastian pulled the tailcoat off. "Now the shirt." Flawlessly, he unbuttoned the shirt and threw it on the ground. It was as if Ciel was meeting him all over again- the demon sitting before him, bare in the sunlight.

"Now straighten up."

Sebastian obeyed and Ciel opened his sack, pulling out a chord of rope. He nodded for himself.

"We're going to make a wing."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry, HTTYD fans! To make up for this, you're going to get at least 2 more steps next week. In 2 or 3 steps, I'm going to make it clearer who the third "Astrid" is.<strong>

**Spoilers for the next chapter: an all Ciel&Seb step to make up for the lack of demon in this chapter, a dash of Elizabeth and hide&seek at the end, the completion of the wing, and Ciel and Sebastian being gr8 at flying**

**Spoilers for the next next chapter: Ciel breaks the news to Undertaker, how will he take it?, reaper simulation part 3, we find out who William's "rivals" are**

**Spoilers for the next next next chapter: Ciel reaches an all-time high, Astrid 3, Sebastian is actually awesome in an almost non-dorky way**

**This is followed by more flights, fluff, and for those of you that have seen the original HTTYD... wait for it... Vincent meeting Sebastian. It will be epic.**

**In the meantime, I hope you liked this chapter and please review! And again, feel free to ask questions.**


	16. Step 16

**Ha ha! I told you I'd update more this week- and here's proof! As always, please read and review and thanks so very very much for all the support you give this story.**

**Now, I must warn you all for MAJOR fluff. Like, so far, this is the fluffiest chapter to date in my opinion.**

**Bizerko-kittykins: I will explain the wing thing this chap (winks)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD.**

* * *

><p>Ciel fell on his back, panting and covered with sweat as the sun turned red overhead. The screwdriver in his hand felt like it had gained two pounds of weight. <em>Why do I always have to make everything so hard?<em> At least two hours had passed and the wing was still incomplete.

Sebastian scratched his head, struggling to move under all the wood, steel, and rope Ciel had buried him under. "Young master- tired?"

The boy refused to reply. He rolled to his side and sat back up, eyeing his handiwork. It was messy, but ideal- the thin wooden skeleton of a wing was roughly tied to the demon's back and several small sheets of steel were nailed at different points on the frame.

"Sebastian, it's time to add some 'feathers.'"

"F- fee- feathers."

Ciel crawled over to Sebastian and placed his hands on the latter's bare back. Two fingers traced an area on the shoulderblade and below. "Sebastian, we need your wing. Show me your wing."

The demon stared dumbly at him, one eyebrow raised. _You don't understand- typical._

Feeling his cheeks grow hot, Ciel stood up and gulped, thankful that no one was around to see before jumping up and flapping his arms while running in circles. "See? The things that flap and fly? Get it- fly?"

Continuing his humiliation, Ciel pointed at his back and dashed a short distance away, arms extended in a gliding motion. "Whoooossshhhhh," he said dully.

He stopped upon hearing a low chuckling. _What the hell?_ Wary, he turned around and instantly felt the blood rush into his head. Sebastian had one hand on his own mouth, muffling the laughter. Sebastian. Sebastian the demon. Sebastian the demon was laughing at him.

"Don't you dare laugh at your master!"

Ciel picked up the screwdriver and threw it at Sebastian's head- it met its target and left (to Ciel's dissappointment) no mark.

"Young master- strong."

"That better not be sarcasm. Oh- forget it! Just show me your wing!"

The demon twisted his head in contemplation before turning it back, hopefully sure of what to do. Ciel had the feeling it was the exact opposite of the transformations he'd been seeing lately. The skin receded on a portion of the back, replaced with a dark texture as feathers began to extend. They sprung out like some kind of dangerous vine and quickly took over the side of Sebastian's arm, growing until a full black wing lay before them.

Eyes wide, Ciel placed a hand on the feathers and Sebastian visibly flinched.

"I know you probably haven't used these in a while. Don't worry- you're not going to lose this one."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea as to how I will explain this to the Undertaker, but I'm sure he'll understand. If not, I might as well order a coffin from him because I am 99% sure my father will kill me if he finds out about my "activities."<strong>

**On to more pressing matters, through thorough examination of the imp wing and a careful dissection (yes, I dissected it- I believe you should respect me for having the patience and intelligence). It is much like a mixture of a raven's or dove's wing. Curved at the middle and flexible in the end.**

**Here, I have prepared some sketches of all its views and the skeleton. Now, the bone structure is the most important and that is the primary reason why I needed this wing. Sebastian's remaining wing will serve as the surface reference and unfortunately, I cannot cut his wing open to examine the bone structure- he would either A) heal too fast B) be in extreme pain or C) see me as a traitor and forsake me.**

**Here I prepare my blueprints.**

Ciel skimmed the passage, paying special attention to the sketches and making sure they matched with the physical model. He stood up, leaving the journal on the ground.

"Alright, Sebastian- looks like our 'feathers' are pretty much done."

He patted the fake wing, the "feathers" extremely thin sticks of wood pieced artfully together to channel the wind and appear aesthetically pleasing. Sebastian stared at it in what Ciel presumed to be awe. The boy felt the need to smirk.

"Now we need to attach it to you."

He grabbed the makeshift sling, a blend of steel, plaster, wood, and rope, and fit it over the demon's shoulder, locking the thing at the conjunction where it met the wing.

"Young master- b- you're brillia- _good_."

"I believe you mean _brilliant_."

"Bri-lli-ant."

Ciel plopped down beside Sebastian and stroked the demon's natural feathers, the sky changing from orange to a shade of purple. The feather's were sharp and soft under his touch, almost, _almost_ warm.

"Can you cover yourself with these?"

"Yes."

"This is an order- cover me."

The wing closed over the pair, large enough to cover Ciel's back. He leaned backwards against the thing's surface, momentarily shifting his attention to the changing colors of the sky.

"Sebastian, I'm going to tell you a secret- just you."

"My lord?"

"I really... I really want things to get better."

"Young master want- wants butter?"

"No, be-tter. I doubt you'll understand half the things I say, but to keep things simple, ever since my mother died, everything's been dead. Well, I've felt dead. Do you know the feeling, Sebastian? Well, I'm not perfect (stop smirking!)- at least, not in the eyes of London. It's always been that way for me; I've never been the 'most sociable' or 'most physical,' both respected traits in our world."

The wing seemed to fold further around him.

"And now, maybe I- we can prove them wrong. Prove father wrong."

To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian patted the boy's knee awkwardly. "Did you understand that?"

"Yes, young master." Two tiny smiles and one setting sun.

"And if you tell anyone I said that, demon, I will slay you."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Sebastian- are you ready?" Ciel said loudly, wedged between Sebastian's wings and legs tucked at the demon's sides.<p>

"No- not really."

"This is an order- be ready." _Even though I'm not. _

He made sure one foot was tucked in the compartment on the sling and his arms were secured around the demon's neck. He gulped. _This is it._

"Remember what I told you- just use your arm for this wing; try to control it- flap it as you would normally."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he continued, "fly!"

The wind gathered around them as Sebastian's feathers flapped, the artificial wing keeping up at awkward intervals. The slow gathering of gust suddenly turned into a thousand pricks of biting air as Ciel found himself sharply jerked forward and then upward as the demon glided and took off, all but shooting into the sky.

_I hope at least one of us knows what he's doing._

The world seemed to swirl and blur and shrink before Ciel felt another rough jerk that nearly threw him into a wad of brown and green.

"Young master- trees!" Sebastian cried desperately, struggling to dodge branches. _I guess not._

It was Ciel's turn to cry out when they nearly crashed, swerved, and plunged at an upside down angle. One leg slipped and soon he was dangling from the sling, Sebastian circling the air and bumping into several trees.

The fake wing creaked and flapped, interrupting the pattern of the natural one, and the obvious result was-

"A a a a a a a ahh a ah h h h h h h h aaa hhh!"

The real wing wrapped itself around Sebastian as he quickly pulled Ciel to his chest right before they both crashed unceremoniously to the ground, tumbling for a good distance through the dirt and breaking several trees.

Numb, Ciel found himself lying on Sebastian and staring at the navy blue clouds. _You think you're so great, don't you, clouds? Being up there while we're down here._ He groaned, feeling the aftereffects.

"Young master- th- I think that was success."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Again, Ciel shouted as they plunged into the dirt.<p>

He cried out when they crashed into a tree, the ground, the river (now they were soaking wet), the hill, the meadow, and the dirt again.

Sebastian cried out with him when they literally fell out of the sky.

Ciel yelled in surprise when the fell to the ground in an almost glide.

"Remember, demon- that's a fake wing! You have to control- i i i i i t t t ttt ttt ! ! !"

He slipped off and spent the rest of the ride upside down before they landed on a branch and broke it.

* * *

><p>"Young master, where are you?"<p>

"Besi- wha? I- I'm falling- Sebastian- s a a a a v v v e e m e e e e e! Y a a a a h!"

The demon caught him successfully enough and before they could exchange a glance of relief, promptly hit a tree face first. That marked their twentieth crash. Not that Ciel was deterred.

"Come, Sebastian! It is only natural for a Phantomhive butler to master the art of flying!"

"Yes, my lord!"

They switched positions more frequently- Ciel up front, behind, the side, on Sebastian's shoulders (that didn't turn out so well since he ended up covering Sebastian's eyes and sending them both painfully landing in the dirt), curled in the wing.

And they failed each time.

"We aim higher, Sebastian! Up!"

Lavender clouds and dull moonlight. Crashes in the grass.

"Up!"

Blue-white clouds and yellow moonlight. Crashes in the trees.

"Up!"

White clouds and strong moonlight. Crashes in tall trees.

"Up! Up! Up!"

Ciel slipped from the sling and Sebastian flipped in the air, again catching his charge with his back. They dashed past the clouds, _into_ the clouds until Ciel's vision was misted with dull blue and gray fog.

Sebastian emerged into the open air yet again and Ciel's hands clutched tighter at the demon's wings. Their hair blew in all directions, the boy's eyes practically growing two sizes.

The tiny candlelit world of London looked up at him, the copper dome illuminating below, a dollhouse. The school was the size of a piece of bread, Phantomhive Manor was nothing more than a small bowl, and the entire village was some small puzzle of blocks and bulbs.

_This is... interesting._

The trees shrunk to small blades of grass, the mountains became mere hills, and the passing cliffs seemed even more imposing in their large size.

_Amazing._

* * *

><p>"We did it," he said quietly as they dove under a new pile of clouds.<p>

"We did it," the demon repeated before doing a flip and catching the boy yet again.

Ciel was flying- he was flying, soaring above the world. _Above the world_. He snorted at the irony. "It's almost like heaven, isn't it?"

"It's not Hellopnikosia," Sebastian replied.

The joy of success coursed through the boy's veins. Everything was finally falling into place- he had the right to be happy or at least close to it.

"We did it!" he yelled, the words echoing around them. And to be honest, Ciel could care less about anyone hearing- in fact, he wanted, encouraged people to hear.

"Sebastian, we did it!"

Sebastian flipped and dove down, Ciel's shout resonating vertically the whole while.

* * *

><p>The pocketwatch read one. It was one in the morning and Ciel felt more alive than ever- though he knew he would regret it when the sun came up and would more than likely fall asleep in school.<p>

He yawned before removing the final piece of the sling, the wing now a neat pile behind Sebastian's favorite tree.

"Young master- ti- are you tired?"

Rather disheveled and messily struggling back into his clothes, Sebastian made his one wing recede into nothing. Ciel glanced at the twilight sky and the world now a shade of blue. It felt like a dream. Surreal, absolutely surreal.

"Yes."

Sebastian stretched his arms and sat against the tree trunk, legs crossed. "Young master should sleep."

"Not he- actually, that- ah- doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Still feeling rather dreamy, the boy sat next to his "butler" and proceeded to fall into the demon's lap. Startled, Sebastian was about to push him up.

"No- I'll sleep like this... just a nap. I'll be up s... soon."

"But-"

"No buts- now... your turn to rub my head- ah... Tanaka used to do it."

He groaned when Sebastian's hand roughly patted his crown. "No, you idiot- gently, like what I do."

The fingers softened and soon Ciel found his eyes closing to a soothing rub and the sound of night animals.

"Young master?"

"..."

"Young master?"

"..."

"Young master?"

"Ugh! What?"

"Like this?"

"Yes, like this."

Somewhere in the distance, a five-eyed demon crawled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this time's segment! Feel free to review!<strong>

**No spoilers this time- I already told you last chap.; the only thing I can say is that Lizzie's hide and seek is moved to the next chapter (or next next) and that Astrid 3 may not be a girl. Also, the free cameos I promised from forever ago will show up some time soon.**

**EAB: Thanks for the compliments! You're very welcome! I'm glad you liked the blend of genres and thought everyone was IC. **

**To answer your questions, Claude's a demon so I think you should keep a lookout for him (Hannah showed up, so why wouldn't Claude, hehe?). **

**I came up with this plotline the first time I saw HTTYD actually. At first, I was like "what a nice soundtrack, lol, I should imagine Kuro set to it just for the lulz" then I doodled with the idea some more and it became "HAHAAHA what if Hiccup was Ciel and Toothless was Sebastian, lol, that'd be so rich and cracky!" Then it became "hey, this could actually work! Why didn't anyone do it yet?"**

**So now I'm doing it after finally getting a ffnet account :) And for your suggestion, well I'd use it if I could, but the thing is even I don't know when my chapters will be ready and I'd rather pleasantly surprise people than bitterly dissappoint them. **

**Anyway, hope all of you continue to enjoy the story!**


	17. Step 17

**Surprise, my fans! I present the earliest update ever of this fic. Please review, as always and thank you a thousand times for all your support!**

**Now, for those of you that have seen the original HTTYD, you should have a faint inkling of who Astrid 3 is. If not, it's ok- just makes the surprise better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>To say he was tired was an understatement. Ciel was beyond tired- ready to fall on his head and die tired. He was so tired he didn't even care that Professor Spears made reaper simulation part three a complete surprise. And that was why he was the only student not complaining as they were led into the dome.<p>

"Wot kind o' teacher are you?" Dagger accused, firing complaints at William.

As always, the death god ignored every comment and not-so-politely told the students to shut up. "So this time, I will unleash two demons on you- one from the last simulation and the very first one. Understand?"

"No!"

"Then you should have paid more attention."

That being said, William activated the levers and left the arena. Ciel noticed that there were no proctors around this time. _How comforting._

"Phantomhive, out of my way!" Charles shouted, knocking Ciel aside and zipping to the scythe stand. Quite frankly, the latter was too tired to struggle for scythes- he didn't even bother going to the stand.

He woke up when Peter was flung into the sky by a barking demon dog- Pluto, if he remembered correctly. One of the slime demons from the other simulation was crushing Wendy and Alois was busy covering his hand with slime.

Sighing, Ciel strided up to the slime demon and put his hands on the area between its eyes. _Rub, rub, now submit to me._

The demon rolled off Wendy and squished Alois ("Ow!"), seeming to gasp with content. Ciel looked up to see Charles fly at Pluto and get blown away with a gust of fire, then caught with his paws, then thrown away again. Using the distraction to his advantage, Ciel stalked up to the giant dog.

"Psst, Smile, wot's your plan?" Doll whispered, crawling on the ground. She looked expectantly at him.

"Uh... actually, I need your help."

"Ha! C'mon, tell me."

Pluto was busy breathing puffs of fire into the air. "Can you get its attention- I mean, get its head to the ground at least."

"Watch me." Doll then popped up and charged at the dog, narrowly escaping its swipes and taunting it with her scythe. "Here, boy, here boy, here- wah!"

She rolled aside, Pluto's head dropping behind her, tongue lolling and breathing large wisps of fire. "Now what, Smile?"

"Yeah, now what, Ciel?" Alois spat, finally crawling out from underneath the slime demon.

Gulping, Ciel grabbed Doll's arm and ran at Pluto's head- now or never. "We pet it!"

"Alri- wot?"

"Like this!"

He threw his hands on the nose and began to rub the fur between the eyes, little bits of fire singing his clothing as Pluto sighed happily. "I'm not doing that, Smile!"

"Trust me!"

The barks turned to whimpers of joy and Ciel promptly fell to the ground, soot-covered and disheveled as Pluto rolled on his back, thoroghly subdued and happy. "You did it again, Smile, says Oscar!" Snake finally came out of his hiding spot in the corner.

Ciel found himself pulled off the ground by none other than William T. Spears himself. "Mr. Phantomhive, I think I must congratulate you on record time and the use of unique methods."

The boy smiled smugly as William turned to the rest of the class. "The lot of you really must try to follow Mr. Phantomhive's example. Honestly, it's already the third simulation and I see so little improvement among the rest of you. We need to score better than the Weston class, understand?"

Everyone save Doll and Snake stared at Ciel in resentful awe.

* * *

><p><strong>I really am too tired to make this a long entry, but I shall do my best. Our flying did not go too well, but it worked out for the best. I believe Sebastian has gotten the hang of the new wing and I have mastered the art of demon-riding.<strong>

**When riding your demon, remember to keep your feet tucked in and your arms around at all times. This may not be neccessary, but I highly suggest it for the less experienced. Remember, flying is like a carriage-ride, an out-of-control, devilish, possessed carriage. You will tilt and turn, and experience pain. Do not fly on a full or empty stomach.**

**Also, watch out for trees, cliffs, dirt, etc. The beginner will encounter a lot of those and trust me, it will not be pleasant. That being said, I think it's relevant to say that Sebastian and I are, how should I put this, forming a rather stable relationship. We're getting quite fond of each other- which is why I must remind myself to stay wary.**

"Ph- _Ciel_, mind if I sit with you?" a familiar voice asked, trying a tad too hard to sound friendly.

Ciel blinked, tucking his journal away. Charles Grey, _Charles Grey_, was smiling (?) at him and about to sit beside him. The boy frowned.

"No."

"We didn't get off on the right foot, but I think we could forge a new friendship. We're both nobles after all."

Charles then forced himself into the seat and rather stiffly wrapped an arm around Ciel's neck. Disgusted, the latter shoved him away. "I'd like to sit wi' you too, Sm- _Ciel_."

Wendy wedged herself between the two and ended up on the edge of Charles' seat. "Haha, I was here first, little girl," he said aggresively, though the smile never faded.

"Please lea-" Ciel began.

He was cut off when Dagger took the seat on his other side. "I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done ta ya, _Ciel_." He wrapped an arm around the boy too, and was swatted away too.

_That's the fakest voice I've ever heard_.

Doll and Snake took the seats across from him. "How did you do it, Smile, says Emily?" the scaled boy asked, sincere enough.

"Tell you later." Ciel gagged at the thought of sharing his hard-earned knowledge with his former tormentors.

"Ya sure are popular today, Smile," Doll laughed.

Beast and Peter filed in the table, both grinning unnaturally. "Do ya want ta share lunches, Ciel?"

_Now this is just sickening_. "No."

Past the sudden influx of heads at Ciel's previously empty table, he saw a bob of blonde hair at the other one (the one where all these fake, pretentious people usually sat).

"I don't see what's so great about him now," Alois commented, obviously wanting it to be loud enough for Ciel to hear.

It didn't really matter because Ciel stood up and left the table, ignoring the protests of his classmates. He really couldn't stand most of them.

* * *

><p>Undertaker loomed over Ciel, even darker and more menacing than usual. "What did you say, little Phantomhive?"<p>

The shop was deathly silent and Ciel eyed the row of coffins uneasily. Even covered with bangs, he still knew Undertaker's eyes were boring into him.

"I broke the orb- on purpose."

No tee-hees or giggles. The usually smiling mouth was closed in a thin line and the man seemed to grow paler. Undertaker took one step forward. Ciel took one step backward. Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward. Stop.

He backed into a wall. _Great!_ Ciel assumed Undertaker was going to wring his neck and stuff him in one of those tailor-made coffins he liked so much.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

"Sorry doesn't cut it in this world, little Phantomhive."

Ciel felt the hairs stand on his neck as Undertaker leaned forward, long hair dangling on the boy's face and nose practically touching his. One long-nailed hand reached forward and Ciel shut his eyes. _This is it!_

This was followed by off-pitch laughter. When Ciel opened his eyes, he was beyond himself in exasperation. Undertaker was doubling over with laughter, cackling madly and wiping at his eyes.

"Wow- wow! Little- little Pha- HA HA HA- little Phantomhive- hee hee, you- you HA HA, you should have seen your face! Priceless- priceless!"

Ciel blushed against his will. "Stop laughing!"

"Oh- you were like a scared little lamb! I thought you would say- don't kill me!- HA HA- hilarious! Hilarious! Rich! Amazing!"

The peals of laughter continued and Ciel felt the rage and embarrassment build up. "So what do you want now!"

"Nothing- just carry on with what you're doing." Calming down, Undertaker brushed a lock out of Ciel's eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Carry on with what you're doing." Then a bit lower. "But be careful..."

Ciel clenched his hands nervously. "You know?"

Undertaker leaned beside his ear. "As far as anyone else knows, I do not."

* * *

><p>Ciel was greeted with a rather unsual sight when he came into the clearing. Elizabeth was hunched over a few logs, listening intently to the ground and looking about the forest like a predator would with its prey.<p>

"Lizzie, what are you-?"

She shushed him with a finger to her mouth. Then she dove between a pile of bushes and the silence was broken with a squeal of delight.

"Found you! Sebastian, you're it!"

Clapping her hands, Elizabeth rolled back into the clearing, Sebastian crawling after her. He didn't look like he hadn't slept- but Ciel remembered the demon rubbing his head the entire night. Unless that meant demons didn't need to sleep (he noted it).

"Young master- I'm it."

"I heard."

Elizabeth dragged Ciel toward them. "Let's play another. We can hide and Sebastian has to find us."

"We can't- we have to go to Soma's."

"But Ciieelll, it'll be really fast. Pleeasse."

"Fine!"

Sebastian turned his back on them and began to count. Ciel had the feeling that Elizabeth was training him for the game the entire day. "One, two, three, ten, six-"

"No, Sebastian! It's: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

"One, two-"

Giggling silently, Elizabeth entered the forest and began climbing a tree, the folds of her dress skillfully avoiding the branches. _I guess this is why Aunt Frances thought her children were too good for reaper school. Hum._

Ciel squatted behind a large tree and leaned against the trunk, looking up at the green leaves and speckles of sunlight. He remembered Rachel coming around a pillar in the garden and saying "found you, Ciel" before attacking him with tickles. _Why am I thinking about that now?_

No, he didn't want to think about his troubles. Undertaker was on his side, his servants were oblivious, he finally had a few schoolfriends, Professor Spears actually liked him now, he had his father's approval, and his demon was becoming more butler-like by the minute. Everything was going well.

All he had to do in the meantime was enjoy this childish game.

"Young master."

Ciel started when Sebastian popped from above him, staring upside down. _You're a bat now?_

"What is it?"

The demon broke into a grin. "You're it."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a bit shorter, but hey, early update, guys! Hope you liked and please review.<strong>

**Next chapter, Ciel's "high point," Astrid 3, and lots of happy things. **

**EAB: Thanks! and yes, it's platonic in my opinion. Remember- I made at least 3 author notes about it! :)**

**Darth Vader C11: The funny thing is, I also wrote many chapters listening to the OST, lol. And yes, I do own How To Train Your Demon, don't I?**

**On a side note, I recommend all of you to check the HTTYD OST out and listen to it for this fic. You won't regret it!**


	18. Step 18

**I want to take a moment to thank you all for your support, especially the reviews, favs, and alerts! That said, I'm really spoiling you guys this week, am I not. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p><strong>I think I can confidently say that things are finally going as planned. We're growing used to Sebastian's artificial wing and I think I've successfully weaned my demon off of the staff's influence. And believe me, that is a good thing.<strong>

"Young master! Duck!" Finnian shouted, tackling Ciel to the ground and shielding him as a large boom followed by hot smoke erupted in the dining room. A disheveled, blackened Bardroy stepped out of the kitchen.

"Eh, you wouldn't mind eating crackers tonight, would you, young master?"

Before he could reply, Ciel was interrupted by the sound of Maylene sliding down the banister and crying out as she narrowly missed the ground. This was then followed by a squeal of an apology and blood squirting in the air. Because she had landed in the arms of none other than the Hellopnikosian.

"Careful," Sebastian chastised.

The ironic part was that the demon had fell down a cliff in nearly the same way last night. Luckily, Ciel had simply been observing and not riding him at the moment. "Sebastian, this is an order- clean this mess up."

Setting the maid upright, Sebastian bowed and in an instant was sweeping and mopping the floors. Ciel sighed in relief- the demon was using soap and water instead of turpentine and polish.

_No doubt father will try to 'purify' the house again tomorrow_. Ciel didn't exactly care at that point; after all, there was the slim chance that Vincent wouldn't overreact if Ciel beat him to the purification.

Soon the tiles were sparkling and the walls were stainless.

* * *

><p><strong>Some more tips on how to ride your demon. Always, I repeat, always hold on tight. Do not let go at the tilts and give it directions rather than try to steer it. Sebastian and I have some rather painful experience in regards to the latter.<strong>

They soared over the trees and Ciel sneezed as several leaves blew past his nose. The world was a blur of light clouds and pink tinted sunlight.

"Sebastian, faster."

They gained speed and the demon chose to do a flip in the air. For what reason, Ciel had no idea- but he had a feeling, it was to show off. They dove up and glided down and kept in a straight-line path.

"Go to the cliff, the pointy rock thing."

Ciel tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair and tried to turn the demon to the left. He succeeded in turning his head, and promptly throwing Sebastian off balance. "Young master, look out!"

Swiveling and pivoting in odd directions, they fell down, the air rushing out of Ciel's lungs. It was rather uncomfortable, but nothing compared to all the scratches and scrapes he got from the branches they broke. Before they could turn into a pile of mush on the ground, Ciel found himself suspended in Sebastian's arms, the demon's one natural wing curled around a tree.

The wing then slipped and they fell with a loud thump. "Young master." "What?" "Told you so."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I should send Prince Soma some gifts- Agni has done wonders with Sebastian. In fact, his food is already better than Tanaka's. In case you're curious, we've moved on from country cakes and soup to full course meals. Not to mention the desserts (not that I've got a bad sweet-tooth or anything).<strong>

"Steak, medium rare, doused in red wine and the finest sauce in London, and kidney pie, with a side of salmon sandwich," Sebastian announced, setting the plate before Ciel and dancing around the boy while sprinkling the pepper. _Show off_.

"You got him to memorize all that, Agni?"

"Yes!" the man replied, pushing in Soma's chair and flinging a big around the prince's neck.

Ciel took a bite of the steak. And it was scrumptious. "T- this is wonderful," he gasped.

Immediately, Sebastian was by his side, dabbing at a spot of sauce on his lip. Ciel didn't have to lift his own napkin the entire time. And he supposed it would have been a rather enjoyable experience if Sebastian hadn't been "harassing" him the whole time.

"Young master, try this," he said before Ciel had finished the thing in his mouth.

"Young master, now this," he continued before Ciel could finish the things he had last suggested.

"Young master, do you like it?" he asked eagerly, Ciel's cheeks stuffed with food.

"Young master, success?" he asked before Ciel could swallow.

"Young master, more?" he asked, hovering above the boy.

**I think I should tell Sebastian to shut up during meal times, because quite frankly, his suggestions are very annoying. He's an enthusiastic servant, I'll admit. It would be entertaining if I wasn't the one he was bothering.**

Ciel placed the fork on the table and Sebastian prompty took it and rearranged the utensils. Ciel picked up the smaller fork and Sebastian snatched it from his hand, replacing it with another.

"Young master- that's for salads, this is for steak."

Ciel rolled his eyes. _The price to pay for good food, I suppose._

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Spears has agreed to recommend me as the outstanding (student) reaper. Now, we'll just have to see if I can outrank the Weston class students. Death gods don't care much for status- their system is based on merit.<strong>

Charles sliced the slime demon in half with his scythe and charged wildly at the other. Before he could touch it, the thing fell backward and pinned him to the ground. "What the hell?"

Ciel finished rubbing the demon and turned around, just in time to place his hands on the other demon. "There, there, wait your turn."

The thing gave a growl of satisfaction before rolling harmlessly to the ground. Doll dropped to her knees and rubbed the area above its eyes, flinching at the awkwardness of it all.

"Smile, ya sure about this?"

"Positive."

"This is the seventh simulation that you've passed with flying colors, Mr. Phantomhive," the professor announced, a look of almost pride in his dull eyes.

Ciel resisted the urge to beam. William tapped him with his death scythe and gestured for him to come to the side. They ignored the flailing students on the ground. Dagger attempted to grab William's ankle, but the death god kicked him aside.

"Now, Mr. Phantomhive, you might be happy to know that I have decided to give you a recommendation for this year's outstanding reaper (the school edition). Do you know what that entails?"

"Yes, professor."

"I don't usually (by that, I mean never) say this to students, especially not _human_ ones. But Mr. Phantomhive, I'm quite proud."

That was the best compliment Ciel had ever received in his life. Because it came from the jaded mouth of William T. Spears.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Ha Ha! I didn't write that- Undertaker did. I showed him my notes as compensation for the imp wing. And I don't intend on doing it again.<strong>

"And you fell into a tree!" laughed the grey-haired man, holding his sides tightly.

Ciel mumbled a reply, leaning against one of the coffins. Undertaker clutched the journal like it was some sort of play, a Shakespearean play.

"Oh- you should publish this little Phantomhive! This is - HA- great!"

"Thank you," Ciel said sarcastically.

"And that part about breaking the law! You're such a criminal!"

The giggling and cackling continued. "And that demon- Sebastian, what a name! You named it! HA HA!"

"Ha ha," the boy echoed dryly, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Fond- you grew fond? And all those irrelevant comments about school!"

Undertaker slapped his thighs, waving the notebook to and fro. "Don't become an earl! Be a comedian- the best London's ever had!"

A mental image of himself telling jokes and dressed like a clown came into Ciel's mind. He shuddered.

"No, absolutely not!"

* * *

><p><strong>When flying with passengers, remember that the demon is not a horse- you can't sit front and back. For the Corvus Genus, you must sit side by side. I don't have experience with other demons nor do I think I want any.<strong>

Elizabeth yelped, half clutching Sebastian's shoulder, half clutching Ciel's arm as the demon spun in the air, the wind whipping at them and the clouds in their eyes. She stared, bewildered at the world shrinking underneath them.

"Ciel- this- this is..."

"Amazing?"

"I was going to say fantastic, but that works too."

Ciel smiled as they picked up speed. "But what if we fall?" she asked.

"We won't."

"So you've never fell?"

"Nope."

She continued staring, stupified at what was happening before adding: "Ciel, you're such a liar."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian can now dress without my help, and most of the time, he appears pristine. The neck tie is still a bit of a problem but I think we're getting the hang of it all.<strong>

Half-smirking, Sebastian overturned the lapels of his jacket and smoothed his tailcoat, standing straight and striding up the picnic bench. White gloved hands picked up the teapot and poured Ciel and Elizabeth a cup of herbal tea with rosehip.

"Later, for dessert, young master- we'll- we will have Foret Noire."

Elizabeth giggled when Sebastian put a lemon-flavored biscuit in her mouth. "The most succu-lent and delicious," he added.

"Where did you learn 'succulent'?" Ciel asked.

"Yellow-hair man."

_Yellow-hair man?_ _Oh_. "Viscount Druitt, eh?" The viscount had been on a variety of campaigns about... something... and Ciel wasn't surprised that Sebastian had overheard the man speaking.

"Sebastian, it's succulent, not succu-lent."

"Su-cculent."

"No, it's- ah, you don't need to know."

Overall, Ciel noted that Sebastian almost looked like an esteemed butler. If only his tie wasn't on backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple companions aside, my classmates have proven themselves to be a most pretentious, inauthentic bunch! The same people that used to deride me are now requesting my presence whenever possible, as if I was higher than them (which I am, but they never thought so). It's quite pathetic.<strong>

Ciel browsed through the reaper textbook, placing a few notes of his own here and there. He took a bite of the ham sandwich Sebastian had prepared just as a group suddenly crowded in beside him: Charles, Beast, Wendy, Dagger, Peter, Doll, Snake.

Without looking up, Ciel carried the sandwich in his mouth and went to the next table. The crowd followed, piling in at exactly the same positions.

"C'mon, Ciel- talk ta us," Peter whined.

Ciel then moved back to the other table. And the crowd followed.

"Can't you see you're annoying him, everyone, says Wilde?"

"Oh, ya think he likes you better than us?" Dagger snapped.

"Yes, I do, says Dan."

Ciel moved again, and quickly, his classmates filed in after him, hands on their chairs just in case the boy decided to move again.

"I think you're the best, Ciel," Beast complimented.

"I think you're bester!" interjected Peter.

"I think you're almost as good as me!" Charles said, elbowing Peter away and shoving himself into Beast's chair.

"Mm." That was Ciel's last comment before he again switched tables. Alois rolled his eyes when Ciel sat down across from him.

"Oh, you think I care about your great presence, Ciieell?"

Ciel didn't have to reply because the crowd was back, knocking Alois away and trying to form a circle around him.

"He said something! Wot'd ya say, Ciel?"

"Yeah, wot?"

"Tell us, Ciel!"

Ciel then left the table. And the many feet followed.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's safe to say that Sebastian and I have mastered the art of flying. I trust his speed, at least when it comes to catching me. I cannot stress the importance of loyalty- your demon must be loyal to you.<strong>

"Young master, what are you doing!" Sebastian called, dashing upwards.

Ciel was at the edge of the cliff, eyeing the ground below. _This has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever done_.

**I decided to test Sebastian today. I jumped off a cliff- yes, I'd just thrown my life in his hands.**

And the wind was rushing, his hair flying up and the air leaving his lungs. The oxygen was prompty slammed back into him as Sebastian's arms closed around him, the sound of his winds flapping overtaking the rushing air.

He dove down and swept back up, grip tightening.

"Young master- alright?"

"Yes. I think."

**Luckily, Sebastian passed the test. Or this guide would have ended a few sentences ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I've ever noticed, but this world is quite pretty, isn't it? And quite colorful. Which is dumb of me to say, because it's always seemed rather grey, black, and dull to me.<strong>

"Smile, look at that!" Doll laughed, shoving Ciel towards the undergrowth.

Falling on his face, the boy crawled back up and looked ahead. A bed of red, blue, yellow, and lavender flowers stared him in the face.

"En't it pretty?" she asked, diving in beside him.

"Yes, you- you did this?"

She grinned, freckles lighting up. A small wind blew and momentarily the sun made her hair shine. _Not as bright as Lizzie's, though._

"Impressed, Smile?"

"I guess so."

"No guessing!" She punched him in the ribs and Ciel doubled over. Playfully, she leapt on him, all smiles and giggles.

They rolled away from each other and Ciel sat up smiling (or smirking, he wasn't very good at making his expressions different).

* * *

><p>"Does young master want Earl Grey or Darjeeling?" Sebastian asked, balancing three tea pots, one on his head and two in his hands.<p>

"Mix them together."

"Tanaka says that's not a good idea."

"I'm your master. Do it."

Sebastian titled his head and a stream of tea fell flawlessy in the cup, followed by two quick motions from his hands. He picked the cup up and swished it around. "There, stirred and perfect!"

* * *

><p>"Prawn curry and French toast with ginger," Sebastian announced at Agni's prompting, tying the bib around Ciel's neck.<p>

"You know, I made the toast," boasted Soma, rubbing his hands on Ciel's head.

"Good for you."

"Did you learn anything at all, little brother?"

"Oh, more than you can imagine."

The smell of delicious curry wafted into Ciel's nose and it was absolutely succulent.

* * *

><p>"It's the best thing I've ever had, Mr. Sebastian!" Finnian cried, bear-hugging the demon and crushing his bones (but being a demon, Sebastian was unfazed).<p>

The lemon meringue pie was cooling and sweet against Ciel's tongue. "Yes, Sebastian- it's quite good."

The demon's face seemed to light up at that, before he was swept up by Bardroy. "See? Sebastian, learn from me and this is the kind of thing you can do!"

Ciel couldn't help but smirk at Sebastian's expression as he sipped his lemonade. One that read: _I learned from you?_

* * *

><p><strong>I think my father has been abducted by demons or otherwordly beings. He's actually attempting to form a relationship with me, an even better bond. I have a feeling it's only because of my sudden progress.<strong>

Vincent threw the ball at Ciel and laughed as the boy missed for the upteenth time. "Son, you can do it- a ball is nothing compared to a demon!"

Ciel threw it back at him and the ball landed before reaching Vincent's feet. The earl rushed forward and picked Ciel up, spinning him in the air to the point where the boy felt dizzy.

"It's alright- we can work on that strenght, can't we, Ciel?"

"Yes, father."

"You'll make an amazing earl, Ciel, I know it!"

_That's not what you said several months ago._ "Really?"

"But of course!" And with more hearty laughter, Vincent took his son for another spin.

**But I can't say I'm not enjoying the attention.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit it here and now: I owe all this indirectly to Sebastian. I'm glad I started this guide and I'm glad I didn't slay him.<strong>

The kitten snored softly in Sebastian's lap and at Ciel's urging, the demon reluctantly left it behind. Ciel led him to a spot in the clearing and they fell down in the grass, just as they had done all those weeks ago.

"Not even a year, but it feels like forever, doesn't it, Sebastian?"

"Not really."

"Humph."

"Young master seems happier."

Ciel smirked softly, not willing to reply. He tucked his arms behind his head and gestured for the demon to do the same.

"I think it's stupid for people to look at clouds and see shapes. They're just clouds, don't you agree?"

"Young master- that looks like your head."

Ciel raised a brow; the cloud in question was a bit lopsided but otherwise puffy. _That is not my head!_

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No, it does not."

"Yes, it does."

"Forget it! That one looks like _you_."

Ciel pointed at a thin, oddly shaped puff, its edges reminding him of Sebastian's hair. The demon stared at it, genuinely believing Ciel's observation.

"Young master- that one is Tanaka."

"What?" Ciel couldn't help but let out a laugh when he saw it- it _did_ look the old man.

"Sebastian, how do you feel about all this, not that I care too much?"

"..."

"Are you happy?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Is young master happy?"

"Uh... yes, for now."

"Then, yes, for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are finally looking up for Ciel, huh? Well, it may or may not last (dun dun dun). So hope that was nice to read! Please review.<strong>

**Next time: if you haven't guessed already, Astrid 3's definite identity, something about a demon hoarde, and William takes Ciel to visit the Reaper Academy's "hall of fame."**

**In the near future, Vincent gives Ciel a gift, we find out how Rachel died, and other things.**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, reads, favs, alerts, and support!**


	19. Step 19

**Update time! Thanks for 300 reviews, guys- I'm grinning very dorkily. 18 chaps and 300 reviews is a lot more than I thought we'd get- hugs you all. Thank you so so much! **

**As always, please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Ciel gulped as William stared down at him gravely, the other students having already filed out of the classroom. <em>Why did he want me to stay?<em> He hoped this didn't mean the death god had somehow found out about his "illegal" exploits. The professor pushed up his spectacles.

"Well, come along, Mr. Phantomhive. I haven't got all day."

"Yes, professor."

Nervously, the boy left his chair and followed William out of the classroom, struggling to keep up with the reaper's quick steps as they passed a sunlit corridor and into a dim carpeted hall. "You see, Mr. Phantomhive, this section of the academy is usually off limits to students, especially those of your likes, but if I do say so myself, you earned the privilege for today."

They strolled past a row of columns and Ciel almost bumped into his abruptly stopping teacher. William pointed at the portraits lining the wall.

"This is the school's hall of fame. I don't care much for it because it's human-specific, but that shouldn't be the case for you."

In Ciel's opinion, every member of the hall had an arrogant look about them and an expression similar to that of his father. William led him down the hall and Ciel read off the names: Marmaduke Hillson, Raoul d'Carpenter, Heinrich Kirson, Claudia Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive, Frances Phantomhive, Alexis Middleford (_all these relatives- no, Ciel, no pressure at all_), Gregory Violet, Herman Greenhill, Lawrence Bluer, Edgar Redmond.

"These four are from the Weston class, last year if I remember correctly," William grumbled, glaring at the four painted youths.

"Oh."

"My dispatch is one of the highest-ranked, Mr. Phantomhive. So you see, it is extremely humiliating to not have a single Spears classman here."

"Oh."

"All these people have a few things in common. Do you know what?"

"..."

"Honestly, Mr. Phantomhive. Do your homework more often." _I did more homework than necessary, professor, a lot more than necessary._

"Exceeding in academic performance, mental and physical fields, showing upstanding development, and having slain a demon. Only 'slayers' can be considered full-fledged reapers and there are only ten percent of students who become reapers within the school years."

_No pressure at all, Ciel_. The boy stared up at the paintings, his father's face seemingly turned toward him. William clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Until now. Ciel Phantomhive, you will be the first Spears classman to earn a place in here if all goes well."

"All goes well?"

"Our board must first review the recommendations. If we pass, well, Mr. Phantomhive, you'll be slaying your first demon in no time."

"Oh."

"Do sound more excited, Mr. Phantomhive. You don't see me sounding dull." Ciel wondered what William's idea of 'dull' was.

"What if we don't pass?"

The professor smirked. "Oh, I have a feeling we will. No other student has skyrocketed quite as much as you this semester."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><em>I should be happy, I should be happy, damn it, be happy, Ciel!<em> Ciel glowered at the earth, trying to be happy. He gave up. He wasn't a demon slayer- he could subdue them, study them, but he wasn't sure if he had the capability to actually kill one. If anything, he would be the slain one.

There was still a chance he wouldn't be selected for reaping. That seemed slim.

He weighted his options as he ventured through the woods. He could confess- no, that was just plain idiotic. He could just brave it- he didn't really want to. He could run away with Sebastian- and then what? He wasn't even sure if all this anxiety was from the fear of being killed or killing a demon, though there was a strong inclination toward the latter.

Something tickled his neck and he cried out.

Whipping around, Ciel almost knocked the attacker down. "Sheesh!" the voice retaliated.

"Alois Trancy, what- how did?" he shot, too enraged to form coherent sentences.

"I've been following you since you left school- it's not my fault you didn't notice, Ciel," the boy said with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

Alois narrowed his eyes, taking a few steps closer. Ciel backed up, glaring cautiously.

"There's something wrong with you, Ciel, and I just want to find out what." That same evil smile. Ciel wanted to punch him.

"_Thank you_ for your concern."

"You're hiding something, I know you are."

"Think whatever you want."

"You're really good now, aren't you, Ciel?" the blonde purred, latching onto Ciel's shoulders, "maybe you should tell me why."

"Let go of me, Trancy!"

"Or what? Or what? Or what?" the other teased in his ear. _Bloody hell!_

Alois yelped in pain and promptly let go of the other boy, dropping to the ground and groaning. Ciel's leg came down and the boy dashed off, the feeling of Alois'... special organ... still on his foot. "I hope that hurt, Trancy!"

More groaning and something that sounded like whimpering. "Ah- Ciel, y- ah- you'll pay for.. th ee ss ! ! A h h h!"

* * *

><p>"So what do you think I should do, Sebastian?"<p>

Ciel finished stroking the demon's forehead and Sebastian leaned against the tree in delight. "Young master said something?"

Ciel resisted the urge- well, almost resisted- to kick Sebastian in the shin. Not that the demon felt anything. Ciel sunk down beside him, not sure if he was in the mood to visit Soma that day. The afternoon sky looked lazily ahead and the bush leaves rustled around them.

"It's what I've always wanted. Be a reaper, be better than everyone else, be father's good son. And now I'm rather scared- it makes no sense, Sebastian. I shouldn't be scared."

"Young master shouldn't?"

"Right, I shouldn't. I don't know- I'm not as afraid of demons as I should be anymore."

"Young master is not afraid."

"Right, I'm not. But there's that strange feeling, like some bottled form of anxiety- am I having a Freudian slip?"

"Fre-ud-yan slip?"

"Fru-di-an. I'm just worrying over nothing- they say you shouldn't have too much of a good thing. That's probably the problem."

"The problem."

"Exactly."

The clearing seemed a lot stuffier and smaller than it was. Everything seemed too small and stuffy. Ciel stood up and went behind the tree, gathering the sling and dragging the wing behind him.

"Sebastian, get up, let's go flying."

Obediently, the demon rose to his feet and pulled the tailcoat off, making sure to fold it before hanging it on a branch. Ciel touched the slit on Sebastian's shirt. "This is big enough for your wing, right?" "Yes."

He had added the slit the night before, making it so small that it wouldn't be noticed and large enough for the wing to sprout from. He was quite proud of it, to be honest, and it was an improvement- at least now his demon could fly with his shirt _on_.

Ciel stepped out of the way as Sebastian's feathers came out, and the fabric remained intact. He was feeling restless- he wanted to just dart off into the sky and never come back, which was a stupid idea but he didn't really care at the moment.

He attached the sling to Sebastian's back and climbed aboard.

"Young master, where to- where do you want to go?"

The bushes rustled and the wind blew softly. "I want to-" Wait. The bushes were rustling too much for such small wind.

"I want to..."

Way too much. Ciel squinted at the bushes. And caught a glimpse of fair hair. His blood froze.

"Elizabeth?" he called.

No. Of course not. Lizze would have just walked up to them. _Bloody hell_.

* * *

><p>The annoying person was fast, Ciel would give him that. But it was a natural fact that demons were faster than humans.<p>

"Help! Help!" the running figure cried, hidden by the forest. _You can't hide from a demon!_

He should have killed the blonde back in the woods. Should have just strangled him or knocked him out or bashed his head against a tree or just crushed his man parts! "Sebastian, this is an order, get him!"

Ciel braced himself as they dove down and back up, the scruff of Alois Trancy's collar in Sebastian's hand. The boy wildly flailed in the air, the wind rushing through them and the ground unreachable.

"Help!" he screamed. They were really annoying screams, in Ciel's opinion.

"I think we should drop you, Trancy!" he barked, looking down at the screaming boy.

"No, no, Ciel!"

"I don't know! Are you getting tired, Sebastian? Maybe I should make another order..."

"No!" he screeched, "I'll do anything you want, Ciel! Anything!"

"Like I'd believe you. Sebastian- I order-"

"No! Please, Ciel! Really- I won't tell anyone, I won't!"

Sebastian flipped and Alois let out another series of screeches. "Really, I swear Ciel! I swear on my life! On everyone in London's life, no make that the world! I won't tell anyone! Please, Ciel! Help me!"

Another flip.

"Help me!"

Another flip. Another scream.

"Sebastian, put him on your back."

* * *

><p>Alois was crushing his arm, squeezing so tightly Ciel thought it would break. The blonde constantly looked down before shutting his eyes and squeezing Ciel even harder. "Just quit looking down, Trancy!" he snapped.<p>

"And let go of my arm."

"What if I fall?"

"Then you fall."

"But I don't want to die!"

"That's your problem."

Alois moaned before letting go and latching his sweaty palms on the sling. "What is this, Ciel!"

"..."

"I guess it's kind of nice up here."

"..."

"Look at that, Ciel! I can see my house from here!"

"..."

"Hey, look- I can touch a cloud!"

He screamed when Sebastian made a turn around a cliff. Which then turned into giggling. Then screaming. Then giggling.

_I can't take this anymore_. "Alois, are you bipolar, or what?"

The taller boy fell silent. Ciel looked at him, quirking an eyebrow, only to see Alois staring wide-eyed at him. "What?"

"Ciel, that's the first time you've used my name."

"No, it's not."

"No! You always say 'Trancy' or 'Alois Trancy.' That's the first time you said 'Alois.' It's almost like we're friends."

He smirked and Ciel glared. "We are not friends. Do you remember that time you glued me to the chair? Or put ticks on the chair? Or pushed me in the mud? Or stole my lunch? Or ratted my inventions out? Or told everyone I peed my trousers (which I didn't, by the way!)? Or-"

"You weren't the nicest person either."

"With good reason!"

Sebastian made another turn and Alois again grabbed Ciel's arm.

* * *

><p>The sky was now a shade of depressing purple and pink. Ciel didn't even know those colors could be depressing- it was certainly a lot prettier last time he flew. He blamed Alois. Everything was Alois' fault. Everything.<p>

"If we crashed now, we'd all be squished."

"Sebastian would catch me. And we'd let you die."

Alois gasped. "Ciel- Sebastian's a demon! Look at the feathers!"

_Oh my...!_ "Duh."

That same stupid smirk- Ciel was used to smirks, but Alois' were the most aggravating ones ever. "I always thought you were a goody two shoes, Ciel."

"And you're the devil in disguise."

"But this is dangerous... fun." More low chuckling. Ciel rolled his eyes. This was the most time he'd ever spent with Alois alone and he wasn't exactly looking forward to prolonging it. The only reason they were still together was because he needed to clear his mind.

Something seemed to rumble. Ciel hoped it wasn't thunder.

"Hey, Ciel-"

"What!"

"I'm uh... I wasn't lying about not telling anyone... I- uh- I'll keep your secret. Really."

Ciel blinked. Had he heard correctly? But for once, Alois wasn't smirking or frowning or looking at him with those annoying narrowed eyes. In fact, he almost looked sincere.

"Why?"

"Well, you'd kill me..." Ciel snorted.

"And...uh... I- I- ... ugh... I-"

"What?" Ciel felt his patience run thin.

"I..." Alois said the next words like they were burning him, "I'm sor-ry, about all... the things I did... I'm making it up to you." He then shuddered at his own words. Ciel just stared in surprise.

"You're sorry?" He was incredulous. "You're sorry? Since when have you cared about all that!"

Maybe it was the high altitude or maybe it was the whole flying on a demon thing that made Alois give his next confession. The blonde turned away, a hint of pink on his pale cheeks.

"I did all those things because I was jealous," he murmured.

"What?"

"I was jealous," he mumbled, even quieter.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"He said 'I did all those things because I was jealous'," Sebastian interjected.

Alois' face turned a dangerous red. And Ciel suddenly laughed out loud, as if letting out all of the day's pressure.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so let me get this straight- you're not Earl Trancy's son and that little servant boy is actually your brother."<p>

"Yep. But don't tell anyone."

"And you're not telling me your real name?"

"No, never, never."

Ciel chuckled. "It'd be funny if your name was Jim."

Alois laughed stiffly. "Yeah... that would be hilarious... ha... ha... ha."

The low rumble interrupted them, this time followed by a series of other rumbles. Sebastian stopped moving, suspended in the air. "Young master, let's go back." Ciel looked past the demon's shoulder.

A few tall volcanoes lay ahead. But if Sebastian was distressed, something had to be wrong. "What is it-"

"Ciel, look!" Alois gasped, pointing above their heads.

Ciel's eyes were ready to bulge out of their sockets when he looked up. A wave of black, red-eyed creatures covered the sky, entering the volcanoes en masse. _So this is the infestation father was busy with_. The waves of heat smacked into them and Ciel hoped the demons wouldn't notice them.

"Sebastian, go closer and don't let them see you."

The demon looked back at him nervously. "Young master- sure?"

"Yes."

"This'll be fun- maybe we'll see lots of slimy, feathered things. Or spiders. Or bats. Or spiders!"

"Shhh!"

Sebastian maneuvered them around one volcanoe, rising high enough for Ciel to see into its opening and far enough to not be caught in the flight of demons. Alois was again crushing his arm.

Sulfur rose and bubbled. Lava bursted and flowed. Demons perched, fought, and rested. _Like a scene straight from the inferno._

He saw humanlike faces come out of the bubbles, groaning and wailing, masses of transparent black. "What are those?"

"Souls," Sebastian answered.

A crowd of demons attacked one of the shapes and Ciel shuddered when he saw a few limbs fly into the air. _So that's how they eat souls_. Alois was staring, fascinated beside him. And Ciel's arm had gone numb.

"Sebastian, why are there souls in the volcanoes?"

"I don't know."

That was comforting. Ciel felt the wheels of his mind run and click. "Someone or something must have put them there." _And hopefully father knows._

"Ciel, if they attack London, that would be us down there!" Alois sounded annoyingly perky.

"I know."

"Should we tell someone?" At least this time he sounded more serious.

"I think the reapers already know." "But what if-" "Sebastian, let's go back."

"Yes, my lord."

Bu there was still that lingering "what if?"

* * *

><p>The image of Dante's inferno stuck in his mind, Ciel entered the Phantomhive Manor. To tell or not to tell, that was the question.<p>

He was then greeted with confetti and several loud claps and noises, courtesy of his servants. Maylene and Finnian grinned at him as Bard smacked him on the back. Tanaka clapped in rhythm and Elizabeth slammed into him.

"W- what is it?"

Dazed, Ciel stared ahead. The Middleford family was clapping and his own father was grinning down at him.

"Congratulations, master Ciel!" Agni and Soma were behind Vincent, as cheerful as everyone else.

"Most amazing, right, Ranmao?" Lau and Ranmao next to Soma. _What are all of you-?_

"Ciel, I came as soon as I heard!" He hadn't heard that voice in over a year. The red-clad woman wrapped her arms around him and pecked him on the forehead. "I'm so proud."

"Madame Red, what-?"

He was interrupted again when Vincent literally lifted him off the ground, threw him in the air, and caught him. "Father, w a a a!"

"Professor Spears came by this afternoon-"

The crowd cheered again.

"You're this year's outstanding reaper!"

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! Review, please, and of course, enjoy.<strong>

**So now we have all 3 Astrids. To the one who wanted to see Snake instead of Alois (you know who you are), I'm sorry for the decision- I love Snake to bits too! But this is just the way I imagined the story.**

**Actually, while HTTYD was just a bunch of doodles on my smartboard, Alois was the only Astrid (because I couldn't draw Lizzie), and even though I don't ship Alois/Ciel, I don't see anything wrong with an odd friendship. You guys can ship them if you want. This is a "choose your own pairing" story, after all.**

**So next chapter: Undertaker does some stuff and it'll be awesome because Undertaker is awesome, what happened to Rachel, Vincent gives Ciel the *gasp* Excaliber, and some pre-climax anxiety.**

**Next next chapter: a long overdue character finally gets the chance to "shine," Vincent means Sebastian. Enough said.**

**Again, thanks for sticking with me, guys!**


	20. Step 20

**New update! As always, thanks for all the reviews. Hope you continue supporting this and lots of love to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, things have certainly spiraled out of my control. There's some sort of demon horde in the volcanoes; hopefully, father knows how to take care of it. Also, I believe I've successfully "domesticated" Sebastian- it shouldn't be long before I evaluate him as an actual butler. But on to more pressing matters-<strong>

**I, Ciel Phantomhive, am this year's outstanding reaper. That means I slay my first demon in two days. And after much thought, I've realised that I lack the desire to do so.**

"So why don't you run away?" Undertaker suggested with a shrug, handing Ciel back his notebook.

"And go where?"

"Hellopnikosia," the man laughed before doubling over in cackles. Ciel sighed.

"Undertaker! I'm serious- this makes no sense. Why the hell would I still be afraid of demons?"

"Because they're demons?"

"Undertaker!"

"Ha ha! Alright, alright- maybe because..."

The grey locks dangled over the boy's face as Undertaker leaned down. "You don't want to be a traitor, hmm?"

Ciel didn't reply. Undertaker abruptly grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to the shelf, ignoring the boy's yelp.

"Little Phantomhive, I don't usually talk about serious- hee hee- things, but you look like a serious fellow."

Ciel found himself staring at a glass box; inside was a surprisingly accurate model of the cliffs he had flown over the other day. Undertaker pointed at where the volcanoes were located.

"I got the wing from a little demon in Hellopnikosia- HA!- but here, this is where they're all gathering."

"What does-?"

"The Earl thinks they're just sprouting from hell-opnikosia."

"Would you stop that!"

"Never." The man took a moment to laugh before resuming his speech. "I looked because I was curious."

_And had a lot of free time._

"It was a lot of fun, tee hee. You might want to tell your father, little Phantomhive." "Why don't you do it?"

"It'd be funnier if you did. I sense a lot of drama coming on, HA HA!"

"Just get on with it!"

"Look here and see if you can figure out what's going on." One long finger pointed at a translucent... feather. Ciel squinted- yes, a feather. A fair, beautiful feather. _Demons have the habit of being dark._

"There's something else involved..."

Undertaker nodded. Ciel stared up at him. "Well, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

Ciel grit his teeth and Undertaker grinned.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth finished her cup of tea and Sebastian leaned down to refill it. Ciel scratched his head, scratch, scratch, scratch-<p>

"Young master- that's going to make you messy."

"Be quiet."

Elizabeth cocked her head. "Ciel, what's wrong?"

"Everything- maybe I'm not meant to be the outstanding reaper."

"Pfft, you should have more confidence, Ciel!"

_Easy for you to say_. "Mmm."

"Oy- demon, Sebastian- you forgot about me!" a fourth voice cried. Alois raised his cup at Sebastian in irritation.

"No more tea," Sebastian said, a small smirk forming.

"I hate you."

"Surprise."

"Forget it! I don't even like tea!"

Ignoring the conversation, Ciel returned to his own thoughts. Besides the problem of how he was going to explain the missing tea set (which he had "not" stolen and "not" taken to the forest), Undertaker's words lit his mind.

If he told his father about the demon horde, Vincent would ask him how he knew. If he told his father about his concerns regarding the slaying, well, Vincent would ignore him. If he told him about Sebastian, he didn't even want to know the result.

Everything had finally fallen into place and now it was all coming apart.

"Lizzie, Alois, I'm going to tell father about the horde!"

Ciel frowned when everyone around him burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><em>One more day to go<em>. Ciel paced around the parlor, the afternoon sun streaming in. It was now or never.

Vincent marched in and Ciel gulped. He rushed up to the earl and opened his mouth. "Father, I have to tell you-"

"Wait, son! I need to tell you something!"

"But-"

Ignoring him, Vincent shoved Ciel forward and practically forced the boy into the hallway, walking at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Father-"

"Shhh! The moment must be one of silence!"

Ciel kept his lips sealed as they moved up (or he was pushed up) the stairs and into Vincent's offical chamber. The imposing bookshelves glared down at him and glass cases filled with stuffed things(?) surrounded them. Weapons lined the walls and something that looked suspiciously like a guillotine lay in the back. The earl stopped moving when they stood before a tall podium.

"Ciel, I never knew this day would come."

Vincent squatted so that he and Ciel were on eye-level. The boy noticed how watery his father's eyes were and felt a pang of guilt.

"Ever since your mother died, I know I haven't been there- well, wasn't there enough- for you."

Ciel's eyes widened when the earl reached for the object on the stand, a shining sheath that seemed to radiate light.

"We both loved her dearly. If I had known... known that the blood of an ice demon could kill- I would never have let her come with me. That was the one expedition I'll never forget."

Ciel felt the unease settle in. He wasn't fond of recalling the details of his mother's death- the crying, the frozen body, the shouting.

"This sword was my avenging angel... it was fashioned from three powerful death scythes... it's been in our family for generations- even the death gods don't have a weapon that amounts to this."

Ciel almost stumbled when Vincent placed the sword in his hands.

"I know your mother would be proud. Because I certainly am."

"Father- I- I can't!"

Vincent placed a hand on Ciel's head. "You can. You earned it."

"But... but..."

The weight of the Excaliber was alarming. The surge of power and responsibility threatened to explode. Ciel could do nothing but stare, eyes ready to leave his sockets.

"It's yours, Ciel. The Excaliber is yours. And you're going to use it to make your first kill."

* * *

><p>Dusk had arrived and Ciel was sure all his anxiety would pour out in the morning. His steps felt slow and heavy- hell, his whole body felt luggy and heavy. Sebastian was waiting for him in the clearing, a smile on his face, standing prim and pristine.<p>

_All that work and for what?_

Ciel forced himself to crack a smile at the demon. It was getting hard to breathe; the night was relatively cool but he felt hot, too hot.

"Sebastian, I want to say that you've done a very good job so far."

"Thank you, my lord."

"And I hope you don't forget the English language or your new manners."

"I will not."

"And I hope you understand when I say it's not your fault that-"

_Here goes. Here goes_. Sebastian stared at him curiously and Ciel felt like digging a hole and diving in.

"You're fired."

The owls hooted and some crickets chirped. Sebastian blinked.

"I don't understand?"

"You're no longer a Phantomhive butler. I have my own reasons for doing this- it's my fault."

"But-"

"So go. Get away from here. Go home."

"Young master?"

Ciel backed away and Sebastian stopped in his tracks. "I said go!" The demon hesitated before taking a step forward.

"Why?"

"Because... because..."

Ciel clenched his fists and shouted.

"Because I'm the heir of Earl Phantomhive, fearless demon slayer and leader of the reapers! If you don't want to end up as a head on my sword, leave!"

Sebastian stayed rooted to the spot. The world was swirling around Ciel.

"This is my last order to you, demon: Go away!"

No sound. No movement.

"Yes, my lord."

And the demon turned on his heels. And walked away, disappearing into the forest.

Ciel found a spot on the ground and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily and feeling his heart pound at a ridiculous pace.

* * *

><p><strong>And the curtain falls! Next chapter, some real **** goes down and Mr. Spider shows up. Also, remember those "free cameos" I promised waaayyy back in chapter 6? They're showing up next time.<strong>

**Hope you liked it (as in, entertained- I hope the last scene didn't displease you too much) and please review.**

**Also, it was pointed out to me that Vincent didn't seem to notice Ciel's "demon scent." Well, you know how love is blind? Had this happened around chapter 5 or so, Vincent would have been all over it. But now that Ciel's finally the "perfect son," he's willing to be a bit more lax. I never said he was the best father in the world.**


	21. Step 21

**New update! Thanks for all the reviews, guys, and please leave some again this time!**

**Warnings for a massive cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>This guide has come to an end. I have not the faintest idea what I was thinking- no, demons do not belong with Reaper society. I did learn a lot from the expierence though. Perhaps I should change the title to <em>How to Slay Your Demon<em>.**

**I will slay my first demon in an hour.**

Ciel shut his eyes and sighed, setting the pen aside. He had plenty of sleep the night before; in fact, he did nothing but sleep the day before, trying to forget about the events at hand. _How ironic- all I ever wanted and I'm having a mood swing._

He should go fly- wait, that was out of the question.

_"Butter." "No, Sebastian!" "Young master- door!" "I am a Corvus Genus." "Yes, my lady." "Is the young master happy?"_

"Get out of my head," the boy muttered.

There would be no more mispronunciations, no more but-ter, no more annoying demon. No more Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel had no one to blame but himself; blaming Sebastian and his father would be a lot easier.

_Maybe I just won't go. I'll take a boat to France..._

* * *

><p>The citizens of London crowded into the open-aired dome, its great arches towering well above them and the surrounding seats forming a circular spiral that seemed to reach into the sky. The Earl of Phantomhive stood before the center-most seat, arms crossed, his group of death god advisors beside him. His far noisier servants were in the row below.<p>

"How exciting!" Maylene looked onwards with glee, Finnian and Bard grinning behind her.

"I've never seen young master hold a scythe before," the gardener mused, having trouble piecing together the imagery.

"I think he should've talked to me- I've got some advice about fighting," Bard added, removing the cigarette from his lips.

"Ho, ho, ho."

A few rows down, the students of Elitest Reaper Academy filed in, aggresively shoving each other to and fro in a scramble for a better seat.

"Watch it, Peter!"

"You watch it, Dagger!"

"Oscar says this seat is ours!"

"Ah! Trancy, how dare you?"

"Just move it, Charles!"

Doll scanned the top row for signs of Ciel Phantomhive. None. He'd have to show up soon- it'd just be stupid to miss the slaying. Alois did the same, frowning and trying to keep his "servant boy" from bumping into others.

"Big bro- master, which one's Ciel?" Luca piped, eagerly looking around for the "amazing Phantomhive."

"Maybe he's practicing- he better hurry up, I want to see the big demon," said master grumbled.

The audience turned their attention the tolling of a large bell behind the stadium, just as Viscount Druitt literally swung himself into the center of the arena, dramatically letting go of the ridiculously long rope and landing on his feet. Conveniently, several members in the first row threw roses at his feet. The viscount bowed, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, thank you!" He cleared his throat. "I know that the tension on this day is as exhilerating as the flight of a bird!"

Next to Earl Phantomhive, Frances Middleford rolled her eyes. Elizabeth took her seat, Edward murmuring beside her, "can't even show up on time, that boy."

Her brows furrowed as the Viscount continued his speech. Where was Ciel?

* * *

><p>Druitt was shoved out of the way, cutting his speech short by a brown-skinned young reaper with dark hair. The audience broke into simultaneous applause. The girl's equally dark bespectacled eyes surveyed the audience. Strange. Ciel Phantomhive wasn't by the Earl.<p>

"For time constraints, the Board of Reaping now jumps directly to the introduction of William T. Spears," she said.

The girl then made her way out of the arena and into the seats as the death god made his appearance, Druitt visibly sulking in the background. William's usually cold eyes had an air of smugness about them. The Weston professors glared daggers at him from their spot.

"Honestly, I never thought this day would come," he began, "all my students have been rather pathetic. And seemed to get worse with each generation."

He pushed his glasses up. "But it seems that one student has proved me wrong. This student in particular has actually listened to my lessons and studied as he should. I should never have underestimated the son of Earl Phantomhive."

There was a brief round of clapping.

"Today, this student will complete his first slaying. It is a spider demon, a wild, cruel creature we caught quite recently. It is uncharacteristic for me to say this, but I have no doubt that it should not be a problem for Ciel Phantomhive."

Another round of applause, and follow-up of cheering.

Grell Sutcliffe jumped into the arena, grinning and waving at the crowd. William grit his teeth. "What is it?"

"The boy's not here yet," the other death god muttered in his ear, "which is why they need some entertainment first."

"Please don't tell me you're-"

"We shall perform a warm-up skit called the romance of star-crossed lovers! Well, shall we Professor?"

"No!"

Somewhere in the audience Alois realized that this was the best play he had ever seen. Sutcliffe was a genius!

* * *

><p><em>Run away. Don't run away. Run away. Don't- Too late now!<em>

Ciel ran up the steps to the ampitheatre, gasping for breath and lungs threatening to explode. The large double doors were bolted. He ground his teeth. _Who would lock the damn door?_

He could already hear the cheering from the inside, and laughing, and a certain flamboyant death god's voice. They must be buying time. All of London was waiting for him... as was some kind of demon.

"Anyone!" he called.

Desperately, Ciel banged on the door. The only other way to get in was to scale the high wall and climb in through the glassless windows.

Abruptly a small door knocked into him. It was the color of the wall and apparently one of the shabbier parts that everyone forgot to repair. A blonde of average height grinned at him, her blue eyes catching flecks of green as the sunlight shone.

"Late, aren't you?" she said.

"I need to come in, now."

"What's the rush- Ciel Phantomhive's not here yet."

He ran past her. "I _am_ Ciel!"

That was Ciel Phantomhive? The girl tilted her head curiously- he certainly was shorter than she had imagined, and skinnier, and prettier(?) she supposed. Well, even men like Vincent Phantomhive had a childhood.

Besides, she didn't have time to think about that now. There was a slaying to see- she closed the door.

* * *

><p>Ciel found himself in the "waiting room," a curved hall of weapons that led directly to the arena. He had ten minutes, according to his family. Ten minutes.<p>

Gulping, the boy placed his hands on the Excaliber and considered taking some armor. _It looks too heavy_. No, he didn't need some armor dragging him down, especially if he wasn't even sure what he was doing.

It was like some strange dream, some twisted Wonderland.

Taking a large breath, Ciel unsheathed the golden sword and stepped out into the light. He was bombarded with clapping and cheers as Grell and William left the arena, the former quite reluctant.

"Smile, smile!" Doll shouted.

"Phantomhive, you better win!" Charles called.

"Ciel- be exciting!" Alois this time.

"Ciel, you can do it!" Elizabeth.

"Little brother!" Soma.

"Young master!" Ciel stopped. He continued. It was just the servants.

He stood his ground and tried not to breathe. This was it. The sky was threatening to crash on him, the dome was ten times the size of the simulation area, and the eyes of London and his father were trained on him.

Creak.

Several levers were lifted and the steel bars across the arena began to rise. And in the darkness Ciel saw two burning red eyes, far more hostile than any demon he had seen up close. And that was saying a lot.

He stayed where he was as the creature creeped out, eight legs taking large strides and head firmly focused on its target: him. Ciel swore he could hear Alois gasping in delight.

One leg came his way and Ciel leapt out of the way just as a hole was drilled into the ground. _I see he's friendly!_

He ran several more rounds in the arena as the demon launched attack after attack on him. It then resorted to spinning a web, one that was quickly covering a large portion of running space.

Ciel felt the strings catch his hair. One arm raised and the boy's eyes widened; he fell into the demon's trap. Ciel struggled to no avail, stuck on the spider's web.

He saw his father stare uneasily down at him. He didn't want that to be the last thing he saw.

With a grunt, Ciel used the Excaliber to chop down the webs and rolled across the ground, striking every strand of web away, running at the demon. The crowds cheered around him. The cheers echoed, the demon's hisses echoed, his own grunts echoed.

There were two things he could do. Slay or rub. The demon was in range; all he needed was one high lucky jump.

* * *

><p>Vincent jumped out of his seat, fists clenched. "What is he doing!"<p>

The cheering and applause had suddenly died down, replaced by an uncomfortable shush. Even Spears' eyes were wider than usual.

"The hell?" someone called.

Down in the arena, Ciel Phantomhive had stopped in his tracks, less than two feet away from the gian spider, sword hand lowered. The boy breathed heavily, covered in pieces of web and sweat.

"I'm..."

The demon's eyes flashed, almost curious.

"I'm not a reaper." He said it quietly and yet the words seemed to echo throughout the dome. The Earl paled.

Slowly, Ciel raised his other hand in a calm gesture and tossed the Excaliber aside, the sword landing with a loud thud.

"Ciel, _what_ the hell are you doing!" Vincent roared.

Ciel approached the demon, eyeing the spot between its eyes. "See? I'm not here to slay you."

The spider took a defensive stance as Ciel stretched a palm at it. "I won't hurt you, I swear on my name."

"Give me that!" Vincent commanded desperately at the reaper behind him before yanking the latter's scythe. With all his strength, he hurled it at the demon below. It struck the spider in the shoulder.

With a wild roar as a short reel of cinematic records poured out, the demon thrashed its limbs, knocking Ciel roughly to the ground.

Struggling to get up, the boy was kicked aside by the legs and pounced upon. The demon hissed at him, streams of fire shooting dangerously close to Ciel's head. It opened its mouth, revealing a set of menacing fangs and prepared to chomp down.

"Ciel!"

"Ciel!"

"Ciel!"

"Smile!"

"Son!"

"Phantomhive!"

"Young master!"

The flash of a silver knife. A blur of black. And the demon's fiery jaws met thin air, a piece of silverware stuck in its cheek.

Ciel trembled in a familiar embrace, his savior carrying him across the arena at an abnormally high speed, the tailcoat fluttering with motion.

"Sebastian... Sebastian!" _I told you to leave!_

"Young master, are you alright?" the demon asked, setting the shaken boy by the wall and turning around to face the spider in one swift motion.

"You disobeyed me!"

"You fired me."

Ciel could not retort. To his surprise, Sebastian's eyes were burning even harder than the spider demon's, narrowing to slits. Both demons bared their fangs, circling one another.

Ciel heard the screaming audience, some odd cheers, and many cries of confusion, including his father's commands. _Commands?_

He shot up, just as the spider charged at Sebastian, deflecting his array of silverware and slamming him into a wall. Sebastian rolled out of the rubble, doing a series of backflips as the other demon shot webs and fire at his form. The former landed a swift kick on the spider's eye and it growled in pain, angrily clamping its jaws over Sebastian's shoulder. Blood burst out.

"Sebastian!"

The spider tossed his opponent into the cracked wall and again focused on Ciel, charging at him. _Now look what you've done, Ciel!_

Sebastian intercepted yet again, somehow managing to stop the motion of the spider's front legs with his arms. Ciel sat wide-eyed behind them, so close to the conflict that his nose was brushing against Sebastian's tattered tailcoat.

From the corner of his eye, Ciel saw a group of death gods fly at the demons.

"Father, stop!"

The plead came too late. The spider demon was pulled back painfully by several thick cords of holy rope, and promptly assaulted by death scythes. Sebastian evaded several swipes from the death gods before Ciel saw Professor Spears ram his scythe into the demon's bleeding shoulder.

And Ciel saw himself come out on a record as a barrage of scythes sliced Sebastian's form, the demon hissing and growling. Ciel fought his way into the crowd of reapers, enduring the hard kicks and blows that tried to purge him out.

"Young master, go!" the demon urged.

"Not like this!"

Ciel broke a chain of arms with more strength than he knew he had and tried to climb towards the center.

"Sebastian!" he shouted, loud and clear, "Sebastian!"

The swarm of reapers increased and he was pulled back, the butt of a scythe bruising his temple. "Young master!"

The records continued, short and small, but all too revealing. The tea, their first lessons, the face of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" The name was the only thing Ciel could cry, for once in his life devoid of all logic.

Vincent stared back at his son from behind the reel, an unreadable expression on his hardening face. The man lifted the Excaliber from the ground. He made his way toward the center.

"Knox, take Ciel home!"

Ciel kicked whoever was behind him. "Father-"

"I don't know what's going on, Ciel, but you and I have something to say later!"

"Father, he didn't do anything!"

"Knox, now!"

"Father, father, please!"

"And Spears, take the demons away- I think I have quite a lot to do with _this one_!" Vincent spat the last words out, pointing the tip of his sword at Sebastian's chin, the demon glowering back at him.

Ciel stopped calling as he was dragged away.

_Now look what you've done, Ciel._

* * *

><p><strong>Now that was a nice chapter, wasn't it? Hope you liked and please review!<strong>

**I'm sorry for the cliffie, but if you really can't take it, just watch the original HTTYD, or wait...**

**Next time: Vincent and Sebastian get along "greatly" and Vincent's "kindness" continues, Grell does something important, and *get ready for it* you know how this story's mostly from Ciel's 3rd person POV, well, next chapter, for the first time ever, it will be from Sebastian's**

**One more warning: from next chappie onward, story will be rated T- a bit of blood gets in the way, but nothing too much.**


	22. Step 22

**Update! Please review and I hope you like it. Here's what you've all been waiting for- some nice quality time between Vincent and Sebastian.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>There comes a point in one's life when one really must wonder just how many horrifically stupid decisions one can make in a lifetime. Especially in a long lifetime. For one Sebastian Michaelis, there were too many such decisions to count.<p>

"Wake up, demon. I know you can hear," said the earl's cold voice (closer to malicious in the demon's opinion).

Most of his wounds were healed by then, or would have if Vincent Phantomhive didn't insist on reopening them every few seconds. His clothes on the other hand, were beyond repair, and his arms were raised uncomfortably above his head, courtesy of a set of iron chains (which he could have easily broke free from- but the demon really didn't see the point in doing so because the action would no doubt just give the death gods reason to pummel him _again_.)

"Looks like the junior reapers had quite the time with you. Though I must admit, you're an odd one."

The man traced Sebastian's exposed chest with his fingers, making a noise of disgust.

"You even _feel_ human."

The dungeon was dark, damp, and surprisingly large, designed with a blend of both and human and death god architecture, not that Sebastian was paying much attention in the first place. The earl cupped his chin and wrenched his face sideways.

"I know you understand me. You seemed to understand my_ son_ well enough."

The hilt of the Excaliber jammed into his abdomen, earning a brief grunt from the demon. His eyes opened to slits. Vincent frowned even deeper.

"I don't know what's going on, demon." He spat the word like a curse. "But you're going to tell me."

_That makes two of us._

Vincent positioned the Excaliber again and this time jammed it through the demon's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. He cursed under his breath when a small trail of records came out, most of which bore the face of a certain boy. Sebastian grit his teeth; no, it wasn't the worst pain he had ever been through, but he had to admit... it was damn uncomfortable.

"What have you been doing with my son?" the earl seethed, pressing the sword down until the hilt met flesh, splashing the wall with red.

Sebastian grit his teeth and scowled. "Still not talking?" He didn't expect Vincent to punch him in the jaw. It would probably have broken had he not been a demon. The earl stepped back with a heavy sigh and began to pace back and forth.

Neither spoke for what seemed like eternity. Sebastian fought back the urge to sigh- the whole predicament was entirely his own fault. Really, he was one of the oldest and most powerful beings in Hellopnikosia, and now he was reduced to this. All because of some human he wouldn't have given two damns about four months ago.

Well, maybe he did a damn. The boy's soul had been one of the most enticing he had ever come across; that was why he had charged at him that night- all he needed was one swoop and that delicious, delicious, delicious-

"I will count to three. One-"

And the boy had shot him down, destroyed his wing, and pretty much enslaved him in one of the most humiliating fashions possible. But he was a wicked devil- all he needed to do was bide his time for the right chance to strike, and besides, the child had been... interesting. It was the first time a human had declined a chance to kill a demon, let along name it and "domesticate" it.

It brought a smirk to his mouth. "Two."

The first time anyone, for that matter, had bothered talking to him for more than two minutes. The first time anyone had seen him as something other than a complete monster; it was unsettling. The boy's courage, awkwardness, rank- none of it made sense to him.

"Three."

The child had clothed him, made him grow accustomed to his new shape, taught him the ways of his society. For all the boy's jadedness, he was quite naiive- a one-track mind that was so rare to come by. The demon had hesitated; he had hesitated in all his attempts to devour Ciel Phantomhive, during their flights, during their lessons, the days staring at the clouds, bathing at the lake, every second they were together.

He had "played" with the child on a whim, and that whim had grown into a twisted sense of duty. The smirk fell.

Why was he so attached to the boy now? When did plotting Ciel Phantomhive's downfall change to saving Ciel Phantomhive at every possible turn? Disturbingly, he didn't even regret getting himself in his current situation. If ever there was anyone that defeated the demon without any use of physical force, it was Ciel Phantomhive.

"What are you?" Vincent spat.

"I'm," he replied quietly, "just a butler."

Slap.

"An ice demon? Fire? Bird? Well?"

Sebastian tasted the blood build in his mouth. Yes, quite a pathetic being he had become.

"A servant."

Whack.

He spat the blood out. Truth be told, his motives for returning to Ciel Phantomhive's side were more urgent than the boy thought. True, he had sensed the danger surrounding his master (ugh! Here he was calling the boy that again) and acted accordingly but he had intended to inform the boy about the demon horde. They would need to store more food eventually, and London Village was alarmingly close to the volcanoes.

He really didn't care about most of the inhabitants, but that didn't mean his master (stop!) didn't. Humans were such strange creatures, strange creatures with strange attachments. Sebastian wanted to die: since when did a demon have such altruistic thoughts? It sickened him that he even cared enough to want to tell mas- young Phantomhive.

Especially since he had been planning to help the boy save the very group of reapers that had given him a beating of a lifetime.

"Alright, demon- moving on to more important questions. It was you that contaminated my manor, was it not?"

Sebastian glared.

"I thought so. And what is your relationship to my son?" The man's glare rivaled that of hellfire.

No reply.

"What did you do to him!"

No reply.

"Or maybe it was the other way around- I'll deal with him later."

This earned an unrestrained growl. Vincent walked to the small wooden table perpendicular to the dungeon wall; he grabbed a vial off the surface and unscrewed it before waving it under the demon's nose.

"This is pure, unadulterated holy water, demon."

He splashed the contents on the captive's chest, producing a sharp gasp of pain from the latter. The skin turned raw, smoke rolling up in small waves.

"I have many bottles."

Vincent placed his hands on the Excaliber's hilt and pulled, tugged at it slowly, almost purposefully. Sebastian _knew_ it was purposefully, and he probably would have at least grunted if he wasn't too busy focusing on the pain from his chest; the last time anything had hurt this badly was when his wing was burnt off.

"Well?"

"He was my young master."

Tug. The man narrowed his eyes. "And what have you been doing together?"

"Ah... looking at clouds, tea parties," the demon replied, smiling wryly. One hand wet with holy water slapped him, burning the skin.

Tug. The blade was half pulled out, glistening with crimson. "My son taught you rather well, that much I can see."

The sword came out of Sebastian's body with a sharp shuck. Vincent then plunged it into the demon's side, another mini set of records sent reeling.

"What were your plans, demon? Using him to get to London? To undermine the reapers? Answer!"

To say the earl was furious was an understatement. The pure rage and hatred that emerged from the voice was overwhelming, even for Sebastian's standards. "Answer!"

"None," was the reply between coughs of blood.

The earl grabbed another vial and clapsed one palm around the demon's throat, squeezing it tight and leaving the "man" gasping for air. With all due respect, Sebastian wouldn't have minded suffocating, but even if the human body died, he had a feeling Vincent would still find a way to torture the Corvus Genus in its rawest form.

"Listen," Vincent growled, breath against his face, and so close that Sebastian could smell the remains of Earl Grey tea from his mouth, "there is nothing stopping me from pouring this down your throat. You don't want your insides destroyed, do you?"

"H- h- horde..."

"I'm listening."

"O- outside Lon- demon... horde. War- warning."

Vincent let go of Sebastian's neck and visibly paled. His fists clenched and before the demon could recover, grabbed tufts of his clothing and pulled him forward. "And where is this horde?"

"Volcanoe."

"Ha! Those are on the east end- the demons come from the west; lying to me, eh!"

Now Sebastian could see where Ciel inherited his snobbery from. "I can take you."

Vincent removed his hands and Sebastian's head jerked downwards. "I'd rather trust a rat than a demon."

The demon wished that the boy hadn't made him so proficient in English- things would be a lot easier if he just couldn't communicate with Vincent Phantomhive.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the earl splashed several bottles of holy water on him, earning many cries of pain (that Sebastian hoped no one would be able to hear save the two of them).

"Don't pass out on me!"

All the pain must have been getting to him because he had instantly felt lighter when he imagined the command come from Ciel Phantomhive. Vincent pulled the sword out of his side, making sure to leave a "nice" memorable slice.

"You two! Get over here- lock him up!" the earl barked, snapping his fingers. "And someone get Spears- I need to speak with him."

Sebastian fell to the floor in a bloody heap when the young deathgods unchained him. Just when he thought the humiliation couldn't go any further.

* * *

><p>The demon sat in the... cage... wondering what to do. Well, he had always been quite decisive... but that was before meeting Ciel Phantomhive. The only consolation he had was that the tear in his body had healed (well, close to it anyway- the earl had been more skilled than he thought).<p>

And yet there was that deep-set worry about what Vincent planned to do with his son.

There was still the issue of the demon horde. He supposed he would just have to stop it himself, and the ungrateful reapers could go on with their lives.

The jangling of keys.

Sebastian raised a brow and turned around, only to be met with the chesire grin with a red-haired death god. He recognized him.

"What do _you_ want?"

"You looked so unhappy, dear."

The demon placed a hand on the bar and instantly recoiled, the palm now burnt through his glove. The death god tsked.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you- they're blessed, you know?"

He stuck the key into one of the compartments as Sebastian watched on, bewildered. "Why are you helping?"

"I heard something about the demon horde... and besides, I can't stand seeing a handsome man in trouble." The reaper then bat his eyelashes and Sebastian wondered what was worse; being stuck with Earl Phantomhive or the death god before him.

No, the death god was definitely better. He heard the click of the lock.

"S- sutcliffe."

Grell stopped, eyes wide and mouth forming a strange expression of joy. "Sebby, you know my name!"

"Sutcliffe, Gree- Grell Sutcliffe."

"Ah, yes!" the death god squealed.

Sebastian crawled toward the space between the bars. "Sutcliffe, my tie- it- it's on the table over there. Get it for me... please?"

In the blink of an eye, the tie was laid before him, and Sebastian took it in his hand. He would have to look presentable; he was a butler, after all.

"I don't get it, Sebby. I'm curious- why do you care about the earl's brat so much?"

"He is my master and I am his butler."

Fired or not, demon or not, Sebastian Michaelis was sure of one thing throughout the whole ordeal: his loyalties lay with the boy and he was far too tired to question them.

Besides, he had a demon horde to stop and it was only natural that a good butler be able to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Time for the action to start! He might be all beat-up, but nothing that Sebby can't handle. Hope you liked and feel free to review.<strong>

**Next time: back to Ciel, Sebastian makes some "friends," and things get crazy.**

**Also, I liked FemaleHeeroYuy's explanation for why Vincent didn't notice all the demon smell on Ciel, a lot. So add that to your canon!**


	23. Step 23

**It's been a while, eh? Sorry! Really, sorry! I've been super busy this month and will continue to be! But don't worry- this story will finish, just a bit slower than I would have liked.**

**Thank you reviewers! Thank you fav'ers and alerters! I love you all sooo much. Remember that!**

**On a side note, I know that you probably want a more action-packed chapter, but it won't quite work for this part- the next few will be very "spicy," I assure you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>Ciel opened the notebook, feeling light-headed, sour, and very evil. He felt low, vile, guilty, humiliated, worried, and pretty much every negative emotion there was. He had been sent to his room without dinner, having been placed under house arrest by his father for the rest of eternity. The manor had been deathly silent upon their return, the servants confused and afraid to ask about the situation, while Vincent...<p>

Ciel banged his head on the desk. The cold gaze. His father not saying a word as he was led away by Ronald Knox. At least the young death god hadn't even bothered to make small talk- _that_ was how serious it was.

He just hoped Vincent wouldn't take it out on Sebastian. _He's probably dead by now!_ He banged his head again. Everything led back to his own fault. He was to blame for everything. Everything.

**I've dug my own grave. Yes, I know I didn't intend on continuing this guide, but things have... escalated quite a bit. Well, for starters, I was idiotic enough to refuse my first kill. Of course, father just had to throw that scythe. Aggravating the spider demon didn't help.**

They had roughed Sebastian up quite a bit. Hell, he was being ripped to shreds. _No, no, I can't think about that!_

**And Sebastian, was ironically the one to save me. Now let me take a moment to tell you reader- never take your demon for granted, especially if it is loyal, tame, and**

The doors were locked and pretty much everyone else in the household had been ordered to "watch" him. The image of the little cinematic records came back- it was the kind of scene that happened before a demon died. But this demon couldn't die. He just couldn't. He shouldn't.

**and like Sebastian.**

**They are rare to come by- I believe he was one in a million. He was my butler, my demon, my**

Ciel usually shuddered at cheesy words, but not this time. Not if he was pretty much composing an eulogy.

**my friend. He was there when no one else, he was there when there was no need to be, he was there when I sent him away, he was there even when he knew he would die at my father's hand (yes, I think he was smart enough to figure that out).**

**After an unfortunate scuffle with the reapers, he has come under the jurisdiction of Earl Phantomhive. My father harbors the most profound hatred for demons (which reaper doesn't?), and even moreso after an ice demon killed my mother. **

He missed her. There, he admitted it. He missed Rachel Phantomhive. He missed the way she would hug him and tell him that it would all be alright. If he could cry, Ciel would be sobbing at this point (had he been three years younger and still intact with emotion). He wanted nothing more than for his mother to wrap her arms around him. Had always wanted it.

**It's my fault, really. Stupidity. Let this be a lesson- never do what I did.**

**Now Sebastian is going to die because of me and I have a feeling that everyone I've associated with him is also going to meet some unsavory fate. Soma, Agni, Elizabeth, Alois- the least I could do now is preserve their "innocence." **

Not even waiting for the ink to dry, Ciel slammed the journal shut. He grit his teeth and bit back a roar. He should have known this would happen- everything had been going so well, almost like a dream. He snorted, falling on his bed.

The only thing he could think about was Vincent's hard gaze, the disappointment, the disapproval, the shock, the betrayal, the look that read "how could you, are you my son?" And Sebastian's desperate face, the one that read "I'll die for you, young master, it's alright, it's alright."

Knock.

He ignored it, preferring to muffle his face in the pillow.

Knock. Knock. _Go away!_

"Young master?" Tanaka said. "I'm coming in."

He ignored the old butler as he stepped into the room. He continued to ignore Tanaka as one gloved hand caressed his hair.

"Young master, look at me."

Sulking, the boy flipped on his back and stared up at him. Tanaka smiled softly. "It's alright, young master. I knew."

_I knew_. Ciel's eyes widened. The old man was giving him that same knowing look the day they purified the house. "You knew all along?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell father?"

The old man sighed. "Listen, young master. Your father- he may be cold, aloof, but Master Vincent does love you. But it doesn't mean he... understands you. That does not mean I don't."

There was no one nearby to see. Giving in to childish impulse, Ciel lay his head on Tanaka's lap. "You approved?"

"No, I can't say I did. I did know that you knew what you were doing, young master. And Mr. Sebastian never hurt you, now, did he?"

"No..."

They sat in silence. "Tanaka, is father going to kill him?"

"I don't know, young master. I should hope not."

"It's my fault."

"No, not entirely." Another gentle smile.

Well, seeing as he had been stripped of all secrecy already, Ciel didn't see the point in keeping anything else to himself any longer. "There's a demon horde gathering nearby. And I don't think father knows where it is."

And maybe if they were too busy fighting the horde, he could sneak in and set Sebastian free... Maybe.

"You should tell him."

"He won't listen." The boy sat up. No, Vincent would never listen. "I don't need him to listen. I- I'll take matters into my own hands."

Before Tanaka could reply, the scene was disrupted by a rock hitting Ciel's window.

* * *

><p>"Sebby, why are we here? I thought you wanted to do something more important." Grell looked at the area disapprovingly, Sebastian fumbling behind a nearby tree. He knew that was where the young master usually kept it. Now, he just had to ignore the death god's comments.<p>

"Unless you brought me here to- oh, that's naughty, Sebby, but I do like to tumble in the grass. I suppose I wouldn't mind if a terrible demon pinned me down, a helpless maiden! And-"

Point made. Sebastian found the harness and checked the fake wing. "Grell, let's go."

"Disappointment! You made me take you here to find that piece of junk?"

The demon glared. "Not junk."

He fixed one strap across his shoulder and rushed on, Grell tailing behind. "Say, Sebby, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're going to the training dome!" "Quiet, please." "Why? Oh, I like mysterious men!" "Quiet."

A familiar figure leapt from the trees and tackled him to the ground. The female with the purple markings. Of all the times she could attack, she had to choose now! Growling, Sebastian kicked her off.

"_Well, where are they_?" she snapped in their language.

"_Your slaves, five-eye? With the reapers_."

"_You're working with one of them. I knew there was something wrong with you, bird. You sicken me_."

"_Likewise_."

A chainsaw drove through her body, a splurt of blood surprisng Sebastian. He was not expecting that. Was that even a scythe?

"Well, Sebby, shall I?" Grell grinned toothily, pulling the saw out and preparing to strike again. The female fell to her knees, gasping and coughing.

"Wait." And idea formed in his head, one so odd it just might work.

"_If I take you to them, will you help us_?"

"_Help a traitor like you! Why_?"

"_There's a horde gathering, one lead by an angel, if I'm not mistaken. They're stealing our food, stealing our souls. Help me rid of them_."

She snarled. "No!"

She cried out in pain when he swept her up and lay her across his arms. Sebastian smirked. "_I've made my choice. I do not have the time to wait for yours_."

"No fair, Sebby! You'd carry that ugly cunt instead of a fine specimen like me? Is it because I'm not a demon!"

Grell pouted as Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Come on."

They took off again and the dome reared into view.

* * *

><p>"Smile, says Oscar!"<p>

Tanaka opened the window and Ciel's head peered out. Snake and Doll waved at him from below, Elizabeth standing awkardly beside them. He blinked to make sure the image was real. They still wanted to associate with him?

"What are you doing here!"

"Ta 'elp you!" Doll called.

"Ciel, jump out, we'll catch you!" Elizabeth raised her arms and Ciel blushed. That would be quite humiliating.

"All of you, stay down there!"

He ducked away and ran across the room. "Tanaka, gather the servants!"

Feeling the adrenaline rush, Ciel pushed open the door and literally slid down the hall and banister.

* * *

><p>"Hmph, well I say he got what he deserved," Charles spat. Peter and Dagger nodded in agreement.<p>

"I actually thought he 'ad something better up 'is sleeve," Beast sighed.

The students loitered in the village plaza, still coming to terms with Ciel Phantomhive's "arrest."

"I hope they execute traitors like that," Charles said again. Only this time insteady of hearing words of agreement, a fist slammed into his face. One that belonged to Alois Trancy.

"Oops, my hand slipped!"

Charles regained his balance and angrily grabbed the other boy's collar. "Trancy!"

"Talk about him like that again, Charles, I dare you."

"Fight, fight, fight," the other boys chanted. As if on cue, Charles' leg went up, nearly connecting with Alois' shin. The blond countered with another fist, only for Charles to grab his arm and fold it painfully across his back.

"Ugh! Let go, you bastard!"

"You owe me an apology!"

"Bullshit!"

"HA HA!"

The sudden laugh disrupted the mood. All heads turned around, and standing before them was the notorious Undertaker, giggling to himself. Seizing his chance, Alois elbowed Charles' ribs and threw himself on the other boy. Grey knocked him away and before the fight could continue, Undertaker grabbed both boys and tossed them effortlessly on the ground.

"You're like a bunch of puppies! No, cockroaches- it's hilarious- oh, haha, little girls fight better than you!"

"What do you want, freak!" Alois shouted.

"Hee hee, oh nothing in particular. Just wanted to let you know what young Phantomhive's doing."

"What?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Damn you! Why are you even here?"

"For fun?"

"Damn you!"

* * *

><p>They stood before the brass cages, the female conversing softly with the three slimy demons on the other side. Sebastian waited impatiently behind her.<p>

"Grell, can you get them out?"

"Easily." The death god checked his nails before slipping his glove back on. "For a price."

"What?"

Grell batted his lashes, grinning as seductively as he could. "Maybe a kiss."

The demon kicked his leg. "Ow, Sebby! That hurt!"

The female demon turned around to see the most disturbing sight of her life (and that was saying quite a lot). As if her opinion of the demon traitor could not sink any lower. She saw him throwing his mouth on the annoying death god's.

Well, it certainly explained a lot. This was no doubt, the most perverse, perverted, sick demon there ever was in all the realms of hell.

_The things I do for you, young master._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so remember guys, this is a non-shippy story! I let you ship whatever you want but I DO NOT ship anything in this story. The last part was just for the lulz. And come one, I think it's perfectly in character for it to happen.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review! Again, sorry for the late update and short length, but I'd rather give you something short than nothing at all :)**

**Next time: Some more human-shaped!demons, Sebastian does some more fighting, and Ciel gathers his little band of misfits, I mean army**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! Without you, we would NEVER have made it til this chapter.**


	24. Step 24

**Ok, guys- I am so, so, so sorry! Life had just been busy the past few months- I was stuck doing productive things! But now, we can start updating again. And this story shall be finished before summer ends!**

**Again, thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing. I would never have made it this far without you all. Thank you all so much!**

**Now, you've waited long enough- here's the next step.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Ciel pretended he was looking down at his servants. In reality, he had to look up because all three of them were taller than him. Regardless, he steeled his gaze. They smiled nervously at him.<p>

"Young master, is something the matter?" Maylene asked.

"Ciel- hurry up!" Elizabeth's muffled voice called from outside the window. _Quit pushing me!_

"As a matter of fact, something is the matter- there is a demon horde on the rise and on account of my current traitor status, there's no reaper in London that will listen to me."

Finnian accidentally smashed a vase. "H- horde?"

"Hey, young master, this doesn't have anything to do with you-know-who, does it?" Bard asked.

"That is my concern only. More importantly, I order all of you to help me take down the horde; I'll gather a few more helpers, retrieve Sebastian and-"

"Young master, you lied to us!" The trio pouted. "So we're not getting a new butler?" "You said-" "Hellopnikosia." "Why'd you tell Tanaka?" "I could've been eaten!" "That was really mean-"

Ciel covered his ears and groaned. "Quiet! Go get your cannon... things. We have to go _now_."

And almost immediately the servants shifted their mood. They saluted before running off.

"I'll blast them to hell and back, young master, you just wait and see!" Bard called.

"Oh- how exciting!" Maylene chirped.

"I'll do my best, young master-"

"Just go already!"

* * *

><p>The three demons crowded around their mistress as Grell slammed the empty cage shut, grinning from ear to ear and smacking his lips together. Sebastian frowned beside him, using a <em>high<em> amount of willpower to stop himself from tearing off the death god's head.

"Sebby, I didn't know you'd be so passionate," the redhead purred. _Purred_.

The demon "accidentally" stomped on Grell's foot. "Ow!"

Sebastian surveyed the area, noting the many rows of cells. Step. Step. Someone was approaching. Someone familiar. He turned around, barely avoiding the stab of a pincher.

Someone familiar- someone who had stabbed him in the shoulder earlier that day. Someone by the name of-

"William, whatever are you doing here?" Grell asked, feigning innocence in the worst way possible.

The female bared her teeth, the three slime creatures instinctively moving in front of her. Sebastian caught the scythe with his hand- he didn't have time for a fight (or the time to realize that he had just bloodied his glove beyond repair).

"How did _you_ get out?" Spears' eyes narrowed behind cold lenses.

"Now, now, Will, no need to be so-" Before Grell could finish, William had stretched his leg and stomped on his foot. "Ow! What is with you all and my poor feet! Is that any way to treat a lady!"

The demon tightened his grip on the scythe, the blood running down the handle in little drops. He didn't consider himself particularly eloquent in the young master's language just yet- the reaper before him was wearing a look that said "I want to chop your head off, feed you to the fishes, then sew you back together, then chop you up again, then burn you alive after I cut into a hundred pieces." Needless to say, he _really_ needed the right words to get out of this one.

"Hello." That sounded polite enough.

"Are you mocking me, demon?"

Apparently not.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie said something 'bout a demon horde, Smile?" Doll asked.<p>

"Call me Elizabeth," the other girl coughed not-so-subtlely. "Only Ciel calls me Lizzie." Ciel was about to correct her on that- Edward, Vincent, Frances, the servants all called her Lizzie too- but decided against it upon remembering his cousin's fencing skills.

"Father won't listen to me so I've decided to get rid of it myself, with the help of my servants. You're welcome to... pitch in, if you don't fear a high chance of death."

"You sound so snooty, Smile, says Oscar."

"Tell Oscar to shut up, Snake."

"_You_ shut up, says Wilde."

Snake blushed slightly before adding, "Sorry about that... says... me."

"Well, wot are we waitin' for, let's go!" Doll grabbed Ciel's arm and began dragging him towards the door. And the next moment, Elizabeth had attached herself to his other arm, making sure that her presence was known to the freckled girl.

"Young master, you shouldn't flirt with others in front of Lady Elizabeth," Maylene whispered in the boy's ear as the servant trio marched past the group. _What flirting?_

"Just open the door," he hissed back. Elizabeth's grip tightened.

And as soon as the doors opened, Alois Trancy burst in screaming, having just been thrust by the cackling Undertaker.

* * *

><p>Sebastian struggled to stay in the same spot, but William trying to poke him to death with the scythe wasn't helping the situation. The demon squirmed in his efforts to dodge.<p>

"You're being a bit harsh, don't you think, Will?" Grell said, moving behind Sebastian. In the demon's opinion, it would have been a lot more helpful if the death god had moved in front of him or at least held back the other reaper. But _noooo_- the redhead just had to move _behind_ him.

"You're next, Mr. Sutcliffe!"

"Don't worry, Sebby, he's just kidding." From the tone of his voice, Grell didn't sound very convincing. The scythe jabbed at them again.

"Grell- tell him!"

Sebastian dodged a blow to his head. "Tell him what?"

"The horde!"

"Are you conspiring with this thing, Mr. Sutcliffe? This is punishable by death!"

"I _am_ a death god!"

"Do you know what it takes to kill a death god? Honestly, it's quite painful!"

The scythe sliced the air an inch above them, Grell clinging to Sebastian's back as the demon continued dodging. And to Sebastian's further aggravation, the female and her minions had decided to line up behind him as well. Which meant the five of them were in a perfect straight line, William hacking at the front.

"Willie, is the because you saw the kiss? Are you jealous?"

Slice. Dodge. "Kiss?"

"Even Sebby couldn't withstand my feminine charms!"

"What the hell!" If anything, William seemed to pick up momentum. Grell Sutcliffe was the worst ally ever!

"Are you trying to seduce my colleague, demon?" The line continued to sway as the scythe moved.

"What's a 'seduce'?"

"You must think yourself humorous, beast!" The blade ran through Sebastian's shoulder in the exact same spot that William had stabbed before, the exact same spot that Earl Phantomhive had stabbed before, the exact same spot that the spider had bitten him.

The demon wondered who would damage his shoulder next, assuming it was still intact by the end of the day. An angel?

"Actually, _I_ seduced him, William!

"Fornificating with demons, are we? Capital punishment, Sutcliffe! And I'm cutting your paycheck!"

"That's so mean!"

"What's a paycheck?"

"Shut up, demon!"

"_You better not get us killed, crow_!" the female screeched.

"_I don't see you at the front of this line, do I_?"

As the group continued their argument of irrelevant answers and unhelpful questions, a certain cell began to rattle behind them.

* * *

><p>"Undertaker, I thought you didn't want to play hero," Ciel said, scowling at the rest of his classmates gathered around the manor.<p>

The grey-haired man giggled. "I'm just a background character, young Phantomhive. It's not like I own a death scythe or anything HAHA!"

"I'm not letting you Phantomhives hog all the glory to yourselves again!" Charles declared. "Ph- Ciel, take us to this... horde!"

"I'm just doing this for extra credit," Wendy said.

"Me too," Peter added. "And me," Dagger said sheepishly.

"Not that we don't want ta help you, Ciel," said Beast quickly.

"Bullshit!" Alois spat.

Pretentious, fake, stupid. Yes, his classmates would make the perfect minions.

"Alright, then. Come on."

Nervously, the group of students began to follow the boy, his fiancee still holding his arm and his other arm now replaced with Alois (who had shoved Doll out of the way, "not that he was scared of meeting any menacing demons or anything, because he wasn't.")

"Undertaker, that means you too!"

* * *

><p>"-and that's why you should let us go, Will!" Grell finished explaining.<p>

"That's the biggest load of b- lies I've ever heard, Sutcliffe!"

"It's the truth!"

William seemed to temporarily stop moving the scythe, finding a new occupation of arguing with the red haired death god. The demons were busy arguing amongst themselves:

_"This is all your fault, crow!" _

_"If it wasn't for us, you would never have found your idiotic slaves!" _

_"They are not idiots!" _

_"Whatever makes you feel better- it's impolite to argue, hmm."_

_"If anyone's an idiot, it's you and that human child!"_

_"Don't you dare insult him!"_

_"What are you going to do about it? Kiss me to death?"_

_"Why you-"_

There was a sudden thud loud enough to send everyone off balance. The arguments stopped and the line (William included) spun around.

The iron doors to one of the cells had been shook down, the bars on the inside falling dangerously. Two large, dark legs stuck out, followed by two more, then two more, then two more.

The spider had broken free.

* * *

><p><strong>And things kick up! I hope that lived up to expectations and please review!<strong>

**Next time: Vincent's return, more "heroic" Undertaker, and Ciel may or may not see his demon again, plus more friendly cooperation between the reapers and demons**


	25. Step 25

**I didn't have comfortable computer access for a while, so sorry for the wait. But here it is! Thanks for sticking with me so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>"Undertaker, you said he'd be here!" Ciel shouted, the impatience boiling within him. The dank prison area was empty, save for several painful looking objects and broken bottles of holy water.<p>

"Ciel, maybe he's back here!"

Elizabeth led the boy over to a large cage, both children faltering slightly at the blood stains lining the bars and walls. _I should hope not_. Ciel nearly jumped when the Undertaker placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmmm, someone beat us to it, young Phantomhive."

"Where else could he be?"

"I don't know."

"_Undertaker_!"

"HA HA! Fine, fine- follow me. Like master, like butler; there's only one place he can go to recruit."

"Did you just compare us?"

"_Nooo_."

* * *

><p>William leapt backwards, the spider's legs crashing into the ground as Grell prepared his scythe. Beside them, Sebastian felt the female not-so-subtlely shove him in the line of fire, not that he wasn't already in it before.<p>

The spider's eyes fell on him. "_You_," it growled.

"_Your social skills are terrible, crow_."

"_Shut up, five eyes_."

"_I'm going to kill you_!" The spider lunged and Sebastian felt himself knocked backward (like he didn't have enough experience with that over the past few hours). He flipped and "accidentally" used the slime demons as a meat shield before the spider kicked them all aside.

"_You're part of the horde, aren't you_?" Sebastian held back a groan when the other demon smashed into his ribs.

"_It wasn't my choice. Now just shut up and let me crush you_."

Sebastian struggled to piece the words into his quickly forming plan. It was a bit hard, seeing as the spider was literally crushing his form- he could feel several ribs already floating around his body in unsavory places. And for the first time in his life, he felt very lucky that he was a demon- otherwise, the ripped lungs would never heal.

He looked past the spider's large form, only to see his so-called companions huddled a safe distance away. _I'm sure it would be too much trouble to offer a little help right about now_.

Something else cracked._ "I hope that hurt!" "It did!"_

It was a bit ironic that everything seemed to breaking within him except the sling that Ciel Phantomhive fashioned. Ah, his master was quite talented.

"Sebby, if you just ignore him, maybe he'll go away!"

"Demon, stay right there so I can slay you both!"

The death gods' advice didn't really help. _"We can.. h- ah- help each other,"_ he managed to wheeze, "_we get rid of the horde... more food for you, do you understand_?"

The massive (most definitely massive) weight rolled off of his body. Sebastian nearly sighed in relief, before the spider's limbs pounded on his aching form again. "_And how do you propose we do that_?"

_"Get off me first."_

Growling lowly, the spider crept away. Panting, Sebastian sat up; there wasn't a single movement (because obviously, it would be far too difficult for anyone unscathed to assist his ploy).

"Grell," he called, "it wants to help."

"See, Sebby? I told you if you ignored it, it would come around!" _Shut up_.

"And why should we believe you?" William asked, pushing his glasses up. Sebastian felt his eyes flare- could these reapers bother him any more than they already did?

Standing up shakily, he walked over to the slick-haired reaper. _Young master, if you dare fire me after this-_

"What are you-!" the death god shouted as Sebastian yanked the scythe from his hands.

And proceeded to stab himself with it. A thick reel of blood-stained records flew out, one of which showed a noticeable number of demons in the volcanoes.

"_Are you a masochist, crow?"_

"I didn't know you were this kinky, Sebast!"

* * *

><p>Ciel's classmates trembled behind them, but according to them, they were just cold. Considering the fact that it wasn't even near fall, let along winter, the boy wasn't too keen on believing them. Regardless, the group made their way into the training dome.<p>

"And what did I tell you, young Phantomhive?" Undertaker giggled to himself, ushering the class in.

"I don't see anything!" Alois complained, dragging Ciel in, apparently not noticing that he had not only taken Doll's position, but Elizabeth's as well. That was quickly remedied when the curly blonde immediately tripped and shoved the boy away.

"Sorry!" she called.

"The spider's here, says Oscar."

_Spider?_ Right, the spider. The one that had tried to kill him earlier. Ciel sighed, taking his place as the group leader and marching onwards. "Everyone- we're going to the training rack. Grab a scythe or something."

"Spiders? Where? Where?" Alois jumped eagerly, still keeping a safe distance behind Ciel.

A familiar voice was muttering something. When the group got closer, Ciel realized it was shouting- quite angrily, too.

"Professor Spears!"

* * *

><p>"What is this! No- No No No No!" the death god roared, shaking Grell by the shoulders.<p>

"It's not my fault, Will!"

Furiously throwing the redhead aside, William's blazing glare fell on the group of demons. For the spider now stood before him, in the shape of a bare man who bore a near _exact_ likeness to himself.

Of all the low, blasphemous, vile, horrible, disgusting, terrible things a demon could do, to see one wearing his likeness- and worst of all-

"Hey, Will- it looks like you and Sebby had a love child!"

William's speech was reduced to incoherent screams of rage.

"Uh, professor?" someone asked.

Startled, the entire group turned around to see the Spears class lined up behind Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Middleford at his side, and the Undertaker grinning beside them.

The girls immediately averted their gaze upon seeing the spider demon's new form.

"Ooohhh, that's a bit indecent, professor," the Undertaker chuckled.

"It is a bit inappropriate for children, Will," Grell commented, "you two are the same size- maybe you could-"

William threw his jacket off, face red with rage, and flung it at the nude demon. "_Sebastian_," he spat, "cover it up."

The demon finished the task quickly, before breaking into a smile upon seeing-

Ciel rushed forward.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!"<p>

The boy stopped for breath. The demon was alive, alive and moving. He looked up at his smiling servant, the same hint of relief on the demon's face. He put a hand on Sebastian's side, the palm coming back stained with blood.

Alive and well, for the most part, sort of. Kind of. A little. Well, he wasn't dead.

"Young master?"

Ciel was trying to take in how battered his demon was, how much blood there was, how disheveled and dirty he was.

"Damn it, Sebastian," he hissed, "what did they bloody do to you?"

"Not important. Young master- are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Not important? Don't ignore my question- what happened?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now answer me!"

"A lot."

Ciel resisted the impulse to slap him. _That's not specific at all, you idiot_!

"Your guts are falling out," the boy pointed out for emphasis.

"I know."

Before Ciel could actually slap him this time, he was distracted by a blur of shedding slime. Apparently, the slime demons felt left out by the sudden influx of "humans." Three young men stood in their place, bodies covered in a thin film of dark slime.

"Do they need covering up, Will?" "No."

Behind them, a certain Alois Trancy was poking the stoic spider/man. Golden eyes glared at the boy and the poking increased.

The dome's front doors barged open, revealing a panting, armored Vincent Phantomhive, a trail of reapers behind him. Ciel almost fell backward, and probably would have had Sebastian not been so close by.

_Well, it appears that I'm grounded for life... twice._

The Earl's eyes fell on him. "Ciel-"

"Earl, I believe I can offer an explanation," William started, to Ciel's fortune.

"Where's your jacket?"

"On that man- spider, spiderman. They can all change their shape; also, I suggest you let my-"

"Our," Grell coughed.

"_My_ dispatch go up to the cliffs. That demon horde is not a lie. And according to Mr. Sutcliffe, your son's demon seduced him or it was the other way around. Either way (honestly, I don't want to think too much about it), that's why _they're_ all here now."

Ciel gagged. He hoped that wasn't true, but judging by the look on Sebastian's face... "a lot" was quite accurate.

"I've checked the demon's records. There is indeed a horde up there."

"What are you proposing, professor- we take the demons with us? And this bunch- your pathetic excuses for students?"

"... Yes."

Vincent's intense gaze fell on the group of demons. His eyes narrowed.

"And how do I know they're to be trusted?"

"Ya could put them in a cage or somethin'," Beast suggested suddenly.

"The demons or the students?" the Undertaker asked with a grin.

The Excaliber jabbed at Sebastian's chest, right above Ciel's head. "Spears, prepare a cage- you, demon, are going in first."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Please review and I hope you liked that.<strong>

**Next time: everyone sets out, a new creature appears, Vincent might just have to work with Sebastian, and Alois finds himself in the middle of a "demon love triangle"**

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Step 26

**Long time no see! Again, thanks for all the reviews- if it wasn't for you all, this story would never have made it here. Now, it's time for the new step.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>Vincent slammed the last cage shut, turning away in disgust. The demons stared back at him, as if unsure why they were confined. Either that or they were trying to spite him with their blank stares.<p>

Ciel gulped, ready for the wrath of his father. This was the second time he had "betrayed" the Earl and this time, he even brought a flock of accomplices. Vincent was walking towards him, eyes steeled, and obviously quite slow. Behind him, he could make out Professor Spears arguing over "seduction" and its definition with Grell.

"Ciel...," the man said, "you..."

The boy flinched, holding his ground. No, he couldn't afford to cave in this time. "You betrayed my trust, again." It was almost a growl. "I know."

Vincent raised a hand and nearly brought it down. He stopped mid-way, trembling slightly as his son locked eyes with him.

"Father, I have to do this. I- we can stop the horde."

He gestured at the nervous students around him (and Ronald Knox, who had just arrived, and immediately stopped picking his nose upon noticing the earl's gaze). "Together."

_Damn it, that sounded terrible. Since when did I use words like 'together'?_ Vincent must have been thinking the same thing, seeing as the angry gaze turned into a breif instance of confusion. Then again, since when did he start acing the simulations? When did he start befriending demons? When did he start being... himself?

"Sebastian needs me to do this. You need me to do this. And I need them to do this."

Before the earl could reply, an elephant burst into the dome. Ciel blinked. An elephant burst into the dome. An elephant.

And a very disgruntled Prince Soma slid off, Agni at his side. "Ciel! You liar- how could you betray the trust of your big brother? Did our friendship mean nothing to you? Everything I did for you!"

If Ciel wasn't mistaken, the prince almost sounded like he was on the brink of crying. Soma charged toward him and started shaking his shoulders. "Making deals with devils! Tainting my home! How could you!"

Ciel was about to sigh in relief when Agni joined in, but that hope disappeared when he realized Agni was just as, if not more, emotional. "I liked Mr. Sebastian! I liked you both a lot- young master, how could you two trick us like this!"

"I didn't just trick you- I tricked everyone!"

Not the best choice of words. "CIEL!"

"Son, you better apologize!"

"Apologies can't mend a broken friendship, little brother!"

"Young master, we are hurt most deeply!"

There was only one thing left to do. He had to- to- to- _Damn it!_ Ciel threw his arms around the prince and buried his head in the young man's neck. "I'm sorry, big brother, Agni," he said, muffled, "you were the only ones we could go to."

"Oh, young master..."

"Little brother..."

_Damn it! Just forgive me already!_ Ciel kept his head buried. He was then pulled into a hug rivaling Elizabeth's, both Soma and Agni drowning him in "why didn't you say so"s and "don't worry, big brother forgives you"s and "oh Ciel"s. They were interrupted when yet another person stepped through the dome entrance.

"I heard there was a dragon hunting expedition today!" Lau announced confidently.

_And people wonder why no one wants to live in London Village._

* * *

><p>"Hey, demon- what's black and blue and red all over?" The Undertaker asked, grinning crookedly as he leaned on the bars of Sebastian's cage, effectively blocking the dramatic scene before them.<p>

"Colors."

"HA! Try again."

The demon squirmed- everything ached and his young master was shouting. It was either a hilarious event that he would forever regret missing or a terrible event he would still regret not intervening. The voices belonged to Soma and Agni- so it was the former. Regret.

"Journal."

"Nope, haha."

"What is?"

The Undertaker leaned forward, one long nail pointing at Sebastian's forehead. "You." He tilted his head back and laughed. Sebastian didn't think it was that funny- he didn't really get it. Until he saw his reflection on the cage's small ceiling- all bruises and cuts and gashes and blood.

He laughed along because the grey-haired man seemed friendly enough.

"_Crow, how did you even survive for over a century_?" the female asked in the cage behind him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright!" Vincent shouted, "dispatch 912A, follow Spears! 659D, follow me! The rest of you, come along- stay on the defensive, and Prince Soma, Agni, Joker, go with my son. Knox, inform my sister's family."<p>

Ciel started. His father... agreed? His group was actually going to go through with his plan. He let that sink in as Elizabeth and his classmates gathered around him.

Ronald coughed in his hand. "What about him?" He pointed at Lau, playing with his sleeves.

"He's going with my son. Aren't you Lau?"

"What?"

Ranmao whispered something in the man's ear and Lau raised an eyebrow. "What about the dragons?"

"And that's that- Undertaker, bring the demons! This is an order- eradicate the horde!"

_Easier said than done, father_. Ciel grabbed a scythe from the training rack and took a large breath. There would be no mistakes or second-guessing this time around.

* * *

><p>The tram of cages jostled and soon the whole group was making their way toward the cliffs of London's outskirts at the speed of the deathly divine. Very, very fast.<p>

Sebastian exchanged awkward glances with Vincent Phantomhive the entire journey, trying to look away, but the Earl's stare seemed to follow him. "Which way? My senses say northwest."

"Yes- inside the volcanoes."

The Earl stayed on the tip of the tram, hand poised on the excaliber's hilt. The smell of smoke and ashes grew stronger. Stronger. Stronger. And something tingled.

Something that Sebastian couldn't quite figure out. The strongest presence did not belong to a demon.

A good few feet behind him, one Alois was severely annoying the spider demon.

"Can you talk?"

Growl.

"Go eat shit."

Growl.

"I'm Alois Trancy."

Growl.

"What's your name, itty bitty spider?"

Roar.

"I'm going to call you Claude!"

"Alois, stop that!" Ciel snapped. The blond pouted, sending the other boy a sour glare. "You're not the only one who can name demons, Ciel."

"Humph, why don't you go ahead and name them all then." He meant it sarcastically, but apparently Alois didn't think so because he proceeded to do just that.

"Let's see- Alfred, Cato, Luther, Natalie."

"Those are horrible names, Trancy," Charles commented.

"Now, now- let's all get along here," Joker said with a wag of his finger. "Exactly!" Beast added, a tad too cheerfully.

"That one looks like a Thompson says Oscar."

"Fine!" Alois rolled his eyes. "Thompson, uh, Timber-"

"Like the tree?" Ciel said, a smirk threatening to form. "Shut up Ciel! And uh, Canterbury."

"You mean you've actually read the Canterbury tales?" Ciel was almost impressed, before Alois replied. "The what tales?"

"Hannah!" Doll called.

Alois brought his attention to the female demon. It made eye contact with him. "Fine, you're Hannah." She continued to stare at him, as if expecting him to lean forward. Instead, he took to pestering "Claude" yet again.

The parties came to a sharp halt, sending a significant portion of passengers toppling over one another. Ciel picked himself up and stared, eyes wide at the sight before them. It was the first time he'd seen the volcanoes from the ground.

Rocky, towering cliffs of molten, red, and black. Orange flames and a hellish sky- even the smoke seemed to carry the screams of the trapped souls. He had to crane his neck to even see the smoke emitting, blackish and grey. The shadows danced over them, encompassing them all in an eerie black mass.

It was too close to the image of Hellopnikosia for comfort.

* * *

><p>"There's something at the core," William said, annoyed. The rest of his dispatch had to agree grimly.<p>

"Professor, take your group up and scan- this is worse than I thought," said the Earl.

Ciel listened tensely to the conversation, remembering the Undertaker's feather. Transparent, glowing, white. This wasn't just some migration- he knew something put the souls there. Whatever, whoever, it was, it had an agenda.

He paced back and forth before Sebastian's cage. "Sebastian, I think I'm on the verge of something here."

"Ciel, do you have a better plan now?" Elizabeth asked, joining the pacing. _Not really_. "Of course I do."

"Let's blow them up from here!" Bard declared, proceeding to set up his cannon.

"That's not a good idea," Ronald said, casting a skeptical glance at the chef. Bard stuck his thumb at Maylene, shifting beside him. "We've got her- just a bit higher and she'll see it all, ain't that right, Maylene?"

"Y- yes!"

Claude tried to bite off Alois' fingers, but the boy pulled away at the last minute with a giggle. "Can't touch me!"

_"I hate you!"_

_"Calm down, spider, he's actually quite a funny human, don't you think?"_ Hannah remarked.

_"I do not take orders from females."_

_"How childish."_

"Young master- this will be hard."

"I know."

"Young master- this will be painful."

"I know."

"Young master- this will be important."

"I know."

"Young master-"

"Oy! Sebastian, if you're bored, just say so!"

* * *

><p>Grell slid off his chainsaw, leaving a smoking trail on the rocks, and landed before the earl. "Good news and bad news." A line of cinematic records followed behind, fresh on the scythes of the many panting reapers.<p>

"Tell me."

"I think Will should give the bad news, he's the negative one here." William stepped forward, making sure to glower at the redhead.

He adjusted his spectacles. "There are a lot, by a lot, I mean hundreds, of souls needing additional reaping. Overtime is required." A number of groans from the death gods.

"Ahem! The demon horde is ferocious and large in number. And with all this food to feast on, I doubt they'll leave soon. In addition, it should only be a matter of time before souls from London start joining the mass. Or worse, the horde starts attacking us collectively."

"And the good news?"

Grell grinned. "Most of the demons are _no_ match for us. And there's a central power source- something blocking the core; that's what's keeping all the souls in the lava. All we have to do is get rid of that source and bam! Souls free to go, demons have to leave."

Vincent clapped his hands together. "Then let's go do just that. Come-"

"One problem." The earl frowned. "Now what?"

"There's a gap to the core, but it's small. Very, very small."

"I'm sure we can squeeze for the time being."

"No, it can barely fit one reaper, let along two."

"Your point, Sutcliffe?"

"We're going to have use," Grell shuddered, "one of the children."

William directed Vincent at the attentive students behind them, eagerly or nervously staring up, having been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Father." Ciel found all eyes turning to him. At least he finally had a plan now. How good it was on the other hand...

"We," he gestured at his companions, "we're a small enough group to clear an opening in whatever it is up there."

Everyone was waiting for the next part. The part that Ciel wasn't sure if it was proof that had gone insane or not.

"I... I will go into the opening. I'll do it."

Vincent eyed him tensely. Ciel hoped his eyes had energy at the moment- if they appeared as lackluster as usual, he'd be at a disadvantage.

"Son..." the Earl knew what was best. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

"I'd like to decline your offer." Vincent unsheathed the excaliber. "I really would, Ciel."

He pressed Ciel's hands around the hilt. "But you are a very aggravating little boy. I hope you use it right this time."

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to get up there anyway?" Charles snapped.<p>

"How else?" The Undertaker replied, one hand poised to unlock every cage. "Take your pick: demons one through five. Ah, number six is taken, isn't that so, young Phantomhive?"

"Indeed." Ciel took his place in front of Sebastian's cage, the others awkwardly cluttering around the demons. Alois stood before Claude, uncomfortably feeling Hannah's eyes on him.

"Well, Sebastian- are you ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Undertaker, the cages..."

"Hee hee, indeedy."

Click.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't had a long chapter in a long time, haven't we? Well, sorry about the wait! And I hope you enjoyed that and please review. Your reviews make every chapter better!<strong>

**Looks like the whole gang's here now. **

**Next chapter: Action reaper action, demon action, Undertaker action, what's behind this whole thing (if you haven't guessed already), more of Alois' demon "love triangle," and something important happening to Ciel**


	27. Step 27

**Here it is! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait! Long chapter ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>"Keep your head straight, and never move your legs," Ciel barked, "arms tight!"<p>

"Ciel, this is impossible!" Dagger argued, trying to keep from slipping off of Canterbury's back, Peter dangling from the demon's shoulder. "And how are we supposed to share a demon?"

"Simple- Dagger, slide that way- make a head's room for Peter- keep one arm on the neck, one on the shoulder."

Behind him, Alois was debating whether or not to climb on Claude's back or nestle in Hannah's breast (in case he fell, they would make for excellent cushions). Beast and Wendy had followed Ciel's instructions and clambered over Thompson.

"What if they don't obey says Wilde."

Snake stared nervously at Timber, Charles already jumping on the demon's shoulders. Ciel trained his eyes on them.

"They will- we have a deal... right Sebastian?"

Said demon nodded as he sunk to one knee. Ciel hoisted himself onto Sebastian's back and tugged at the sling, Elizabeth climbing on beside him.

"Soma, I don't think you and Agni need a demon." The prince visibly pouted. "And Lau, I don't even know about you."

Ciel glared at Alois. "So whichever one _he_ doesn't take, the lot of you can have."

"This isn't so hard," Beast boasted. Joker smiled encouragingly, "that's the spirit!"

Alois continued to debate, taking a step towards the frowning Claude. Hannah tensed.

"Alois, hurry up!"

"Don't push me Doll!"

"Trancy!" Charles growled.

"Alois," Elizabeth pleaded.

Alois hopped on Claude, the demon replying with a frustrated growl. Sebastian's wing expanded and Hannah shot the spider demon a glare to end all glares.

* * *

><p>"Undertaker!" Ciel called, "are you alright down there!"<p>

"Never better!" the man replied, making his way to the foot of the cliff.

"Ciel, this is-" Peter called, "agh!" Canterbury growled, wings flapping in a less than friendly manner.

The demons flew in circles, the velocity too turbulent for their passengers. Ciel kept his arms on Sebastian's shoulders, trying not to laugh at his companions. Alois and Doll zoomed by, screaming and laughing as Claude spewed.

"Sebastian, I thought they had a deal."

"They do- it doesn't mean they're happy."

"Hm. Sebastian, tell them to calm down- the sooner we get this done, the sooner they get their food supply back."

"Yes, my lord."

The demons began to argue in that "language" of theirs and Ciel entertained himself once more at the flailing riders. Wendy had her eyes shut, Snake was all but hanging upside down, Dagger was slipping, and Peter was wrapped around Canterbury's torso.

Hannah trailed after Claude, Soma and company dangling off her. "Hi little brother!"

Ciel waved. "Now that we're all here and ready-"

"No we're not!" argued Dagger.

"And ready, Hannah- take them to the cliff's age. Agni, Ranmao- help keep the demons distracted. Lau, Soma- just do... what you do."

Sebastian translated the directions.

"The rest of you will follow me into the volcanoe and stay at the top- don't drop your scythes."

"You're one to talk," Charles muttered. Ciel ignored the comment.

"There, Elizabeth will join Claude, and me and Sebastian will enter the pit. Are we clear?"

"No."

"No."

"Kind of."

"Yes says Emily. No says Oscar."

"Nope, not at all."

"No." "No." "No." "Maybe." "No." "No."

"Good, let's go!"

* * *

><p>A cloud of records sent Ronald flying back. "Whoa! This is pretty hard, boss!"<p>

"Quit complaining!" William raised his scythe and another trail of records broke out, the demons falling back in shreds. The reapers shoved past one another to tackle the horde- and collect the souls.

"Do we have to dissect them, Will- that's disgusting!" Grell scowled, running his saw through several demon carcasses. Another flood of souls escaped; sighing, the death god snapped them through, more records joining the already crowded cliff.

"How are we holding up?" Vincent called.

A junior reaper cried in pain as a demon snapped its jaw around his shoulder. "Pretty good!" Ronald replied.

Another mass of records trailed into the sky, blood spewing with the smoke and rising lava.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Help, I'm bitten- I'm bitten!"<p>

"It's just a scratch, Peter," Beast retorted, rolling her eyeballs, as she steered Thompson away from a trio of attacking demons.

"Ciel, I'm wounded!"

"You'll be fine!"

Ciel rounded the area, searching for the right place to swoop in. Elizabeth hacked at two incoming demons, sending a splash of cinematic records rushing into the sky, and splattering Sebastian with more blood (if that was even possible at this point) in the process.

"Sorry."

Alois yelped, struggling to keep his scythe from slipping as he narrowly avoided a demon's jaws. Claude was disappointed.

"Alois- throw me!" Doll commanded, pointing her scythe upwards.

"Take this!" Charles shouted, not willing to be outdone by Ciel Phantomhive's fiancee- he rammed the scythe across three demons- that made one more than Middleford!

Unfortunately for him, Alois chose that moment to shove Doll off Claude- her scythe sliced through a row of five demons, in a perfect straight line. Timber caught her before she could either be devoured by the many more demons in the area or before she plummeted into the lava.

Sebastian flipped, squeezing through the clutches of the demons above, Ciel and Elizabeth clinging to his back. Ciel opened one eye. _There it is_.

The eye of the volcanoe, gushing with lava and shooting ember into the crimson sky.

* * *

><p>Vincent ripped open the demon's throat and snipped with his scythe- a string of records quickly whooshed out. The horde didn't seem to be dwindling. At this rate, no one would get out alive.<p>

Everything better go according to plan. It had better. Another demon stabbed. Better. Stab. Better! Stab!

"Earl!"

Spears' dispatch retreated toward him, several death gods caught in the tangled records of souls and demons. Ronald's lawn mower tore down a mass, only for the records to slap him away, demons throwing fire at the group.

Vincent lifted his shield and ducked behind it as a blaze of flames blew past them all.

"My hair is singed!" Grell screeched, "that's it!"

The red-haired reaper charged into the flock of shapeless demons, tearing a rampage in the process. If it wasn't for all the carnage, smoke, records, and general violence, it would have appeared as if he was hacking away weeds.

He fell, a coil of records snatching his ankle. "Hell!"

He wasn't alone. Vincent fell backwards, held back by wild cinematic ribbons, the rest of the dispatch doing the same.

"Glasses!" William cried.

The black framed spectacles flew into the air and Vincent repeated his thought: this better go according to plan.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie! Now!" Sebastian swooped down and Elizabeth let go, doing an impressive somersault in midair (not that Ciel couldn't), and landed on Alois.<p>

"Ciel!" the blond yelled, "you better do this right!"

"We will!"

He tugged at the excaliber when a furry black mass of tentacles charged, mouth open, hundreds of sharp teeth glistening with blood. It prepared to chomp.

_As Professor Spears would say, honestly?_

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to do anything?" Soma asked, practically stuck to Agni's back as the other man dodged a pack of angry demons. "You're just sitting there!"<p>

"Isn't sitting doing something?" Lau retorted.

Ranmao did a backflip, jabbing a scythe up the nose of what she assumed to be a demon's nostril. "Doing something," she said.

"Where's Mr. Joker?" Agni asked, a geiser of blood pouring from where he struck the demon.

"He didn't get eaten, did he?" Lau asked.

His eyes opened slightly, "or maybe he's bringing out the final trump."

"There's a trump?" Soma evaded a spout of lava. "Another cage." Ranmao pulled the scythe back.

"There's a trump?" Lau asked, oblivious, "I was just guessing."

Behind him a demon prepared to throw its mouth over his head. Soma shouted, just as a disheveled Joker returned, a humongous silver hound behind him, blowing enough fire to send the demons flying back.

"Can't believe they forgot 'bout Pluto!" he announced.

* * *

><p>The tip of the long scythe caught William's glasses. It was drawn back and tossed into the hands of the Undertaker. He chuckled lowly. "Can't do anything without old undie, eh?"<p>

"Undertaker, cut us free!" Vincent ordered.

"As you wish, earl!"

He lifted the scythe and effortlessly broke the records, and sending many reapers landing ungracefully on the rocky ground. "Now, let's see- this is quite a big horde."

"Why are you so late?" Grell fumed.

"Yeah!" Ronald agreed.

"Glasses!" William repeated.

The Undertaker sidestepped another demon and brought his scythe over its head. He grinned. "The question should be- why are you so early? HA!"

"Glasses!"

With another woosh, William was promptly hit in the forehead with his own spectacles.

* * *

><p>"Smile, go says Oscar!" Snake stuck his scythe in the demon's mouth, his snakes running through its teeth. Charles slashed where he assumed to be the throat.<p>

Ciel gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You should!" Charles cried.

The other boy smirked. "Well, Sebastian- this is an order, take us inside!"

"Yes, my lord!"

And they dove down, the wind and heat ripping through, past the clouds of dark smoke and shooting fire, away from the horde of demons, and down, down, down.

Ciel shut his eyes, the ash too strong for comfort, struggling not to fly off Sebastian as they pushed on, ignoring the moans of souls and the hellish screams of devils.

"Young master- we're here."

* * *

><p>It was just like the first time they ventured to the volcanoes- no, worse. A lot worse. Ciel frowned as Sebastian lightly circled the pit of dark gobs, human faces screaming inside. The gobs mixed into a large pile of slime, encased in lava and multiplying by the second. <em>Now it's time to find out what's blocking the core<em>.

There was an orb of light shining beside the pit. That was odd, or at least as odd as an underground pit of volcanic souls could be.

"That must be it."

"It is."

Sebastian ventured closer; it wasn't an orb, it was an outline of light, pure, divine, white and translucscent. Much like the feather. Ciel felt his heartrate increase. "Sebastian, go closer."

A woman.

It was a woman, shrouded in white, smiling at him from inside the glow.

"Angel," Sebastian whispered, "young master, it is an angel."

"So she's behind all this." He grit his teeth- this didn't make much sense. Why would an angel feed demons? It didn't matter. He had to stop her somehow.

But would a death scythe work on an angel? Death gods, demons, humans. But an angel? Had he ever encountered on before- no. "Go closer."

It didn't matter. They would have to try; the pit was controlled by the angel, her energy was feeding it, that much he could tell.

"Ciel Phantomhive," she said, voice as sweet as heaven itself.

The boy and the demon froze. "Welcome," the angel laughed.

"Who are you?" Sebastian landed a few feet away and Ciel slid off his back, the excaliber drawn.

"I was once an Angela, if you want a name." She smiled kindly, hands outstretched- warm and loving. Images of Rachel Durless flashed by. Mother. His mother. Ciel took a step forward.

Sebastian put an arm before him and the illusion broke. The boy gasped, shaken. He glared. "Stop this."

The light dimmed as Angela's lavender eyes darkened, an eerie smile breaking across her face. "Just like your father. Just like every other human I've observed."

"Young master!"

"Like every other!"

Ciel hissed in pain as a ray of light grazed his shoulder, leaving a trail of charred flesh in its wake. The angel ran at him, Sebastian leaping backwards, Ciel in his arms.

The voice was distorted, layered, and very unangelic. Ciel clutched his shoulder, hoping this was a fallen angel- if it wasn't, there wouldn't be much difference between heaven and Hellopnikosia.

Several rays of light followed, nicking various parts of Sebastian's form. "Put me down here," Ciel whispered into the demon's ear, though he was sure the angel could hear him anyway but it wouldn't hurt to try, "distract her."

"But, young master, what if-?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Really?"

Ciel's face flushed. "Of course! Now go!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned around to face the angel, knocked backwards by a ray of slicing light. He stood back up, frowning at the large burn splattered over his chest. It had just healed too...<p>

"Was that too much for you, demon?" the angel cooed.

He dodged a barrage of rather destructive feathers, a couple digging into his real wing. He did a backflip as Angela came down again.

"Of course not! What kind of butler would I be if I could not stop a crazed angel?"

The angel disappeared. And returned to kick him in the face; Sebastian stumbled, his attacker a beautiful male. "If you have a male form, why not I?" the male asked.

It was still her. Damn. _Oh, Grell would be jealous_.

"I am Ash."

"Why change names?"

The angel's leg connected with the half-healed wound on his side. Sebastian fell, barely stifling a groan of pain. "Because I plan to burn it all to the ground," the angel growled.

He hoped the young master was hearing this- if the angel wasn't trying to kill them all, he might have applauded her, him, it. It was indeed an... evil plan. That summed it up.

"And there will be nothing left but ashes!"

Ash drew his sword, the celestial blade glowing against the black and orange of the enclosure. _So the demons are just pawns_. Sebastian picked himself up, plops of blood hitting the ground from the re-opened wounds.

The angel flew at him, the sword digging straight through his shoulder. The same one that had taken the spider's bite, Spears' scythe, and the excaliber's blow.

He was really beginning to hate Earl Phantomhive, Claude, and William at that point- well, more than he already did anyway. Sebastian had no doubt that he would be a hell of a lot faster if it wasn't for all their abuse.

The blade came back out and the angel's (burning) hand closed around his neck. He'd never been struck by a divine sword before, and yes, it _did_ hurt a lot more than a death scythe. A lot, quite a lot, actually a hell of a lot more.

"You're quite a pretty thing," Ash whispered, "it'd be a shame, demon." He licked the blood off the blade before leaning in to lap the blood off Sebastian's lips.

_Have you no sense of hygiene?_ The demon grimaced.

"But I'm going to exterminate the lot of your kind tonight."

Hopefully the young master had some brilliant plan up his sleeve. The blade plunged through his torso, drove upwards, and sliced out. Between the blood erupting from his mouth and pouring from the wound, Sebastian imagined himself munching away on some delicious soul.

Because that delusion would no doubt be much more bearable than the indescribable pain he was feeling at the moment.

The angel tossed him aside. Clumsily feeling for the knives he left in the ruined tailcoat, Sebastian pulled out a set of five. There were five angels to shoot- no, there were only two, no, one. His vision must have been blurring.

Blurring badly.

They struck their target's chest. Ash's expression darkened before he smiled, clearly unamused. "I was going to leave it at this, demon. But you're naughty, aren't you?"

Maybe Hannah was right. Maybe he really was a masochist. Sebastian smirked as the angel lifted him by the singed collar.

"I think we're the same kind now."

The insult fell through. Furious, Ash stabbed the blade through him yet again, the light shining through, and Sebastian realized that it also caused more pain than holy water and death scythes combined. Moving with the weapon, the angel yanked it out and threw him across the dark expanse.

Right before sending a barrage of feathers in his direction. This time, he did cry in pain. Loudly.

The demon stayed on the ground, gasping blood, the feathers stuck in several upper body parts and adding to the pile of red quickly pooling around him. Ash loomed over him, chuckling emptily.

Sebastian expected the angel to kick him or stab him, give or take. Neither happened.

A golden blade pierced the angel's chest, a fountain of blood-stained records spouting out.

"Leave him be," Ciel said coldly, pulling the excaliber out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's not enough to kill an angel, Ciel dun dun dun. I think we'll leave it at that. Hope it was worth the wait and please review!<strong>

**Next chapter: the fight ends, Ciel gains and loses something, Vincent gets character development**

**And on another note, for everyone who guessed Ash/Angela, you were right ^_^ And no, he/she's not stronger in the HTTYD universe than canon. Sebastian just went through way too much before facing him/her.**


	28. Step 28

**Sorry for the wait! It wasn't writer's block, but rather a complete lack of physical motivation. Anyway, 500 reviews! WOW. I don't even... tears of joy. Thank you all so much (if I could post a hugging gif, I would)**

**AR- **That was a long and in-depth review! (I was following the movie instead of the book, though- never read it) To be honest, when I first saw it, I cringed because I was hoping nobody would notice my blatant mistakes, hehe. But I'm honored that you cared about the chapter enough to give me such a well-put critique. It's very appreciated! And I'll be sure to edit the phrasing when I've got the time. Your suggestions will be taken to heart.

And you are absolutely right, the fake wing was complete physics fail. I just didn't care that much because I wasn't treating this fic with that much logic/ was using too much "magic" without the "realism", but you're right- people could find it annoying.

If it takes some of the annoyance away, I could just say the wing functions more like a glider and balance-part rather than a flapping wing (not that this is any better than what I've got so far). Thanks for mentioning "clots"- I'll keep the phrase in mind for editing and for future writing. Also, I know my fic is littered with awkward phrasing- that's because I never proofread this story and typed it directly on (my readers, DO NOT copy me- I'm positive this is a bad habit that'll bite me in the butt) as to make updates faster.  
>But you made me think about this a lot; yes, from now on, I'll be more careful with my wording and proofread more often. Thank you again!<p>

**Now on to the fic. I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>Ciel stood firmly, trying to keep his sweaty hands from slipping off the sword's hilt. Divine blood dripped down the blade and the sound of howling souls surrounded his being. Sebastian was a bloodied mess- he would have to depend on himself now. The angel stared down at him, glared, glowered.<p>

Bright lavender eyes burned at him and the boy shuddered involuntarily. _Bloody hell._

"Ciel, darling," Ash cooed, Rachel Phantomhive's voice ringing clear as a bell, "don't do this."

He swung the excaliber again and the angel caught it with the tips of his fingers. The glare intensified. "So you would walk away from salvation?"

With a roar, Ciel shoved the sword forward with more strength than he expected, and it _almost_ reached the angel's chin. "Stop that voice!"

"What voice?" _Mother smiled._

"You. Do. Not. Use. Her. Voice." Another wild cry and the blade's tip touched pale skin. _Damn it! Not enough_. Panting, Ciel tried to shove the scythe further in- it wouldn't budge, even as the angel's hand began to bleed.

Ash's foot dug into the boy's torso, and Ciel felt a wad of spit leave his mouth before the pain set in. With a hard shove, both he and the sword were sent flying across the rocky ground. His back slammed against a cavern wall and he slid to the ground, the excaliber slipping out of his grip.

Coughing and cursing, Ciel propped himself up. Maybe he had been too confident in his survival rate- maybe his survival streak had finally come to an end. His scraped body certainly thought so. His hands clenched- all because he failed to kill the angel with his first blow.

But he couldn't die here, not when they were all depending on him. The light emitting from Ash was blinding by that point; Ciel narrowed his eyes. Standing up shakily, he ignored the burn in his side and lifted his father's sword.

"Why won't you let me save you all?"

"I won't honor you with a reply."

Ciel had never considered himself a selfless person but he would be damned if he let this creature "save" any human. They circled one another, the burning light obstructing his vision.

"You call it salvation," he spat, "but it looks like all you've done is trap unsuspecting souls- it's demonic."

A sickening grin cracked across the angel's face. Several fountains of lava shot upwards and Ciel could feel the heat increase.

* * *

><p>"Earl, we've been at this forever!" Ronald shouted, shoving his bent scythe over a pile of demons.<p>

"I love red, but this amount is ridiculous," Grell complained, emerging from a mountain of carcasses, literally soaked in blood.

Ignoring their complaints, Vincent refused to budge, although he had to admit that his hands were getting quite sore. Spears darted toward him- no, that was one of the demons. They did look alike, in his defense.

"Uncle!" Elizabeth called, "Ciel's in the core!"

"Should I be elated or terrified!"

"Maybe both!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian's vision came back groggily. The young master had been-<p>

Had been what? He sat up, involuntarily coughing a bout of blood in his hand. That was a pleasant reminder of what had just happened- the young master had been standing before the angel.

Panic surged as his eyes fell on the sight of the boy between moving lava... and the so-called holy being. He jumped up and promptly stumbled back down- and again he was reminded why there was a pool of crimson around him in the first place. And why it seemed to be growing with each movement.

The two were shouting- no, the angel was shouting at his master. Incoherent babbling that made the boy's human ears wince. There were very few curse words in the angelic language, but Ash made them sound fitting for a devil's mouth.

He hoped the boy didn't plan on attacking spontaneously because he had a feeling that _he_ would be the one taking any other blow the angel chose to send the young master. Oh, why was he even thinking this way? _Of course_ he would take his master's blows.

Besides, he was already unfathomably upset at the bruises on the boy's form.

* * *

><p>Ciel dived past the searing rays, ignoring the feeling of burning skin, and stuck the excaliber through the angel's wing. He tore and skidded away, the blade successfully ripping through the wing, a reel of records whipping out. Ash screamed, arms reaching toward the boy and nails tearing into his shoulders.<p>

"Did you really think I'd attack so blindly?" Ciel shouted before he was tossed toward the lava, an array of feathers flying toward him.

He shut his eyes and prepared for impact. Nothing happened.

He landed a good few inches away from the lava pit, cushioned by-

"Sebastian!"

Ciel rolled out of the demon's arms and examined the blood-smeared face; lids shut, shallow breaths. He smacked him.

"Young master, what was that f- for?" Sebastian winced, bringing one hand down to pluck the sharp feathers from his mangled leg.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't dead." _Sorry._

The angel was struggling to fly toward them, his injured wing slowing him down significantly, but not significantly enough in Ciel's opinion.

"You're hurt," Sebastian stated, staring at the gashes on the boy's shoulders. _Thank you for telling me._

"No, _you're_ hurt. Can you move?"

The demon took a moment to fidget with his limbs before nodding. Ciel knelt beside his ear and whispered, although he was sure the angel could probably hear him anyway.

"We need to get him into the lava, burn him to bits, let those souls trap him."

He grabbed the excaliber again. "I need to tear through him."

The angel landed and before another ray of light could strike them, Sebastian leapt out of the way, Ciel in tow. The boy clambered onto his back and tugged at the sling. "This is an order- fly into that pit."

The dark souls reached for them as Ciel guided Sebastian lower, the angel at their tail (coat). Embers flew, steam shot, and the wind of motion swept past Ciel's face- this was the fastest he had ever felt Sebastian move.

Ash was persistant, even with a torn wing- Ciel would give him that. They were deeper into the pit. Deeper. Hotter. Deeper. Hotter.

"You can't bAeaT Me, chIlD, I kNoW THat!"

The sticky substances tugged at his clothing- the souls were touching him- Ciel steeled himself; he could focus on the horror later. The demon swerved desperately as Ash caught up, barely an inch above them. They dove down.

Ciel positioned the excaliber.

"tHat Won'T WoRK anyMoRE!"

"But it will!" he countered. Sebastian flipped as the angel's nose bumped into his.

Ciel jumped abruptly, the world a blast of orange and red and black and white- the sword pierced the angel's throat- a flash of records, light and shadow- Ash wrapped his arms around the boy- "impure!" "impure!" "impure!"- sputtering and choking on bile and blood- squeeze- "young master!"

He dragged the excaliber downwards, feeling the rip of flesh as it trailed into the chest, bones breaking- records shot, the sticky blobs reached out, yanked at his ankles- blood splattered- the sword continued, a long jagged rip down to the crotch- out the back

He could hear nothing but a monstrous screech. Desperate hands clawed at him, caught at his face- and

The records blinded him- flashes of red- "young master!"- and his whole body was engulfed in the heat.

* * *

><p>Alois' eyes widened as hundreds of white puffs flew into the sky. They looked familiar- he knew what they were.<p>

"I killed more!" Peter argued. Dagger shoved him back. "No, I did!" Canterbury stayed impassive until a gleam entered his eyes as the puffs caught his attention.

Claude grumbled, Alois digging his hands into the demon's scalp. "The souls! They're free!"

Elizabeth gasped beside him, Doll clutching at her arm. "Smile, he did it."

Pluto, charred and panting wisps of smoke, barked in agreement. Alois didn't think the souls were _that_ interesting, but everyone wanted to just stare at them. He looked behind him- the horde was breaking up. That was good- his scythe was broken anyway.

The demons took to the sky in an uncorordinated mess, eager for a feast, no doubt. That was, unless Professor Spears beat them to it- the dispatch was already jumping at the air, reaping left and right.

"All this paperwork," William grumbled, adjusting his broken glasses.

"Bet you'd _love_ to eat some, huh?" Alois asked Claude. The demon growled. "But you can't! Ha ha!"

Claude accidentally elbowed him in the ribs and just happened to smile when the boy cried "Oof!"

* * *

><p>"Thank the gods," Agni sighed, Soma slumped against him in agreement. Vincent stayed rooted to the spot, staring at the volcanoe hole in a trance.<p>

"Master Vincent?"

The earl waited tensely. "Master Vincent?"

Finnian prodded him as Bard reloaded the cannon, both covered in soot. "The master's just worried about more demons, Finny."

"Where's Ciel?" the earl asked blankly.

The servants said nothing. Everyone around him said nothing. "I'm sure he's fine," the Undertaker said with a shrug, approaching the man.

Seeing as those words came from the Undertaker, Vincent wasn't comforted.

"Look there," Maylene said, pulling her glasses off.

A large blast of smoke shot from the hole and a dot flew out. The dot- the figure came down, and after several painful thumps against the ground, landed at the earl's feet.

The demon that had been with his son was lying face down, battered and curled up, red and white feathers sticking out of its back like the spikes of a porcupine. And there was no boy.

Vincent fell to his knees.

"Ciel..." _Not you too_. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't fill his mind with anything coherent- just one big blank.

And for the first time in his life, the Earl of Phantomhive allowed himself to break down for all to see. He sobbed, shouted, cursed, roared, and sobbed some more.

It was contagious- the servants had broken into sobs behind him, along with the prince and his man. But their noise was nothing compared to the earl's own cries.

"Noisy."

Vincent stared down, the demon attempting to move. A smirk formed on the creature's lips as he rolled aside, revealing Ciel Phantomhive, covered in soot, ash, and fresh bruises.

The earl's watery eyes locked with the demon's tired orbs. "You..."

He picked up the battered boy and felt his heart stop as his son breathed. The right side of Ciel's face was covered with blood, but that didn't matter now. None of that mattered.

"You saved him... most of him."

The demon- _Sebastian_ was still staring at him, content. Vincent laughed, the salty tears leaving his eyes in amounts that surpassed his fit just seconds prior, something he didn't think he was able to do.

"Thank you."

With a mumble, Sebastian's eyes shut. Vincent hugged the boy to his chest. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he sighed, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! 2 more chaps to go, then it's all over.<strong>

**Next time: I'm not telling you anything.**

**Hope that was worth the wait! And thank you to everyone that's been following and reviewing and faving and alerting until now! This story wouldn't even exist this long if it wasn't for you all.**


	29. Step 29

**Remember when I said 2 more chapters? I lied. 3 more, this is being the first. It's a bit of a go-between before the next-to-last so it's pretty short.**

**Warning for awkward fluff ahead and Vincent POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>Vincent ran a hand through his hair, nostrils still filled with the smell of smoke and blood. He sighed; there would be no rest tonight, that was for sure. Good. He didn't want to rest anyway.<p>

There was the reaper report to go through and paperwork to handle. And the letter to the Queen. But he would put all of that off for now.

_"Are you blind?" "Are you lame?"_ He bit his lip, remembering the words. The words he had fired so hotly at his son- and now they were true. He left the doorway; Madame Red didn't need him bothering her. Especially when she was tending to his son.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

The earl went down to the parlor. Maybe if Tanaka fixed him a drink- no, he didn't deserve a drink. No, he would spend the night and the next night and the night after worrying about Ciel. Like the father he always should have been.

He could hear the staff's voices ("What's being a demon like?" "I killed more than you, Finny." "I forgot the laundry!" "Will you cover me?").

"Master Vincent! How's the young master?" Finnian asked.

The gardener was kneeling on the couch, hands filled with bloodied feathers. Vincent had almost forgotten that the demon was in his home, bleeding all over his furniture. The servants were crowded around him, plucking feathers from his back. No wonder he had trouble sensing it- _his_ presence; the demon couldn't fight his way out a paper bag at the moment.

He clenched his fists. "I don't know."

The staff fell silent. Vincent walked past them emptily.

"Demon, come with me," he said stiffly.

"Can't move."

"Finny, bring him over."

* * *

><p>The earl stared intently at the occupant of the chair across the dining table. Sebastian looked like he was on the verge of passing out. And likely was.<p>

"I see there's been some misunderstanding between us."

The demon cast him a surprisingly sarcastic look.

"I won't ask you to speak much. I know you care about him." He laughed bitterly. "More than I ever did."

Vincent took out a roll of parchment and slid it across the table. He picked up the wine glass and swished its contents around.

"He's quite attached to you." Then more quietly. "Thank you."

Sebastian stared blankly at the parchment. _Can he read? I should have thought of that!_ "Let me ask you, de- Sebastian, is that your name? And where did this obsession with butlering come from?"

"Young master."

That was all he needed to hear. His eyes were hot and his chest ached thinking about Ciel.

"Did he teach you how to read?"

"A little."

"I'll tell you what it says. It's a contract, a paper contract- all my servants have one. Tanaka is getting old, and extra help would be much appreciated. So what do you say, Sebastian? Will you be my new butler?"

"No."

He said it bluntly, as if there was no other option. Vincent sighed again.

"The contract is under the Phantomhive name. Ciel is my heir. If you do not work for me, fine. Then will you work under his contract?"

"I already do."

The demon smeared a few drops of his blood on the parchment and slid it back at the earl. "Are you worried... about him, Sebastian?"

"Very."

"So am I."

"I know."

Vincent raised his glass and gestured for Sebastian to do the same. Awkwardly, the demon did so. "To the future."

They drank. Sebastian set the glass down with a satisfied sigh.

"There was a bit of tainted soul in that. One that would be going down under anyway. Does it taste good?"

The demon downed the whole glass.

* * *

><p>"The young master wouldn't want me to give this to you, Master Vincent," Tanaka said, "but I think it's alright now."<p>

Vincent looked up at him, sitting beside Ciel's bedroom door. Madame Red and her assistants were still working. How bloody long would it take?

The battered notebook was in his hands. "What is this?"

"Why don't you take a look, master."

Irritated, Vincent flipped to the first page: **My name is Ciel Phantomhive**.

And he read. And read. And read.

And read.

* * *

><p>"So can you eat me?" Finnian asked, wide-eyed.<p>

Sebastian didn't want to answer. Everything hurt, the bandages were itchy, and he was sure he'd never be able to enter a healing sleep at this rate. He would also spend his time worrying about the young master, although he was pretty sure the boy would be alright.

Quite sure. Rather sure. He hoped he was sure.

"Can you smoke?" Bard asked, holding a cigarette in front of his eyes. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Is that a yes?"

"Are your eyes red or brown?" Maylene asked excitedly.

"Is Hellopnikosia a real place?"

"Can you tell the future?"

"NO."

"You think the young master'll be alright?"

He hesitated. "Yes." Then again. "Yes."

"Bard, Finny, Maylene- Tanaka needs your help in the kitchen."

Vincent stepped into the parlor and immediately the servants bowed ("Right away master!"). They clumsily left.

Sebastian was staring wide-eyed at him. "I don't have any more souls, demon. I also have no news about my son."

Sebastian's face fell. He shut his eyes, having lost interest in the earl.

"Open your eyes, that's an order."

"Not my master."

"Just _do it_."

Reluctantly, Sebastian did so, sitting up in the process. He still wasn't too comfortable with the earl, several aches in his body proving his point.

"I wasn't there enough for him," Vincent said quietly, sitting down beside him. "But I'm glad you were, Sebastian Michaelis."

The man put one awkward hand on Sebastian's head. The demon flinched. Vincent smiled wearily.

"I'm very glad."

He rubbed the scalp, leaving Sebastian wordless and dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was fun to read and please review! <strong>

**510+ reviews- I can't thank you guys enough. I love you all, I really do.**

**Next time: Ciel wakes up, and there are some changes in London.**


	30. Step 30

**I'm sorry it took so long! But real life is annoying and I couldn't find the right time or inspiration. But it's here now.**

**Thank you for the favs, alerts, and reviews! 544? Wow! Thanks for supporting this so much- really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>Ciel opened one eye sluggishly, taking in his blurry surroundings. The boy waited for his vision to clear, noticing the odd pain that filled his stiff body. <em>What happened?<em>

One tentative hand reached for his right eye. The feeling of gauze made him remember- the angel, the volcanoes, and pure agony. He tried to open the eye under the tight bandage to no avail, almost as if he couldn't control it at all.

"Young master!"

But he didn't have to think about that for long because a very familiar demon was suddenly by his side, in a brand new tail-coat, and smiling with relief. "Sebastian? Wh-"

"You're awake. How do you feel? Are you alright? Would you like tea? Earl Grey? Jasmine? Dar-"

All the talking made his head hurt more than it already did. "I don't want any tea. And do I look alright to you?"

The demon fell silent. Ciel was positive he was in his own room at that point and that it was morning on account the light streaming in from the window. But something didn't feel right- he knew something was wrong with his eye at the very least.

"Not really," Sebastian answered at last.

"Sometimes it's polite to lie, Sebastian."

"_I_ do not lie."

He also couldn't feel his left leg. He didn't remember it being damaged- a bit worried, Ciel pulled back the covers. He didn't want to use a cane for the rest of his life, or worse, what if the limb was gone? What if-

His foot was covered in plaster and the leg was bandaged. _Tch_. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief, feeling rather silly. He assessed himself: a broken rib explained the pain in his side, the injured leg explained the numb limb, the shoulder burn explained the... shoulder burn, and whatever was wrong with his eye explained the ache in his head.

"What happened to my eye?"

"It's gone."

Ciel felt like slapping him. That was a bit too candid- losing an eye was not a small deal, much like Joker losing an arm. Or not; no, he reluctantly admitted to being "lucky." No limbs were lost.

Which brought him to another, more important question.

"Why are you here? Does father know you're here?"

He didn't want a relapse of the past events, with Sebastian having been half-dead and all.

"Yes." The demon tilted his head. "And why would I not be here? I'm your butler, am I not?"

Ciel shot up, lone blue eye bulging. "You mean, father- he approves!"

"Yes." Laughing softly, Ciel motioned for the demon to bring his head closer before placing a hand on the forehead. He rubbed. "Regardless of all these complications, I forgot to tell you- job well done, Sebastian."

"I know."

"You're supposed to say: 'no, I don't deserve your flattery, my lord.'"

"No, I don't deserve your flattery, young master." The sentence was laced with sarcasm. Ciel was about to rebuke him before Sebastian abruptly lifted the boy and swept him into his arms.

"What the-!"

"Young master, London is waiting for you. Earl Phantomhive is waiting."

And they left the room, Sebastian hopping down the stairs, Ciel lying in his arms. The boy wondered if he should be embarrassed by the fact that he was in his nightclothes and that he was about to be paraded for all to see. Then again, he was the person who tried to introduce demons to society; there was little he could do to shock the world further.

"Sebastian, laugh with me!"

The two ended up cackling instead.

* * *

><p>The sun stung his eye; Ciel blinked back the bright light as the door closed behind them. His father was standing in front of the Phantomhive doors with a glass of wine, and beside the earl was the demon named Timber, in a footman's suit and holding a tray of champagne.<p>

"Ciel!"

Sebastian balanced him into a sitting position as Elizabeth ran towards them, the other two identical demons trailing after her, sweeping the ground with awkardly clutched brooms.

"Smile!" She was followed by Doll, the two in a race to get to him first. Ciel waved pathetically.

The blonde held up a bouquet of flowers. "I arranged this for you, Ciel. It's a get-well gift!"

"But I planted 'em!" Doll said. Elizabeth humphed. "She helped, I suppose."

"'elped! Those are my bloody flowers!"

"Language, Doll! Language!"

Ciel accepted the flowers before a gust of wind blew them into the air, blue, yellow, and pink petals scattering in the wind. _Almost as if they're reaching the sky... heaven._

Which was ironic given the fact that the gust came from a giant dog landing on the manor grounds, tickled by Finnian the gardener. "Pluto, bad boy!" Finnian did his best to shield a row of hedges from the demon hound's breath, only to end up with a blackened face.

"Sorry about that, Master Vincent!"

"Finny, what's going on?" Ciel asked. The youth ignored his question, instead perking up and jumping into Sebastian's arms, immediately followed by Maylene and Bard, the pair having apparently come from behind the dog.

"Young master!"

"You're awake!"

"We missed you-"

"I missed you-"

"I missed you more!"

Before he had a chance to order them to get off, the trio was pulled back and Ciel found Prince Soma's arms around him instead. This was followed by Agni.

"Little brother- I thought you died!" Soma said tearfully.

"Thank the gods! Thank the gods!"

"Get! Off! Me!" _Before I actually die!_ There was no way that all this pressure was good for his wounds. Ciel gasped in relief when the two relented; even Elizabeth had more sense than to hug him in this state. Then again, he should have learned by this point that most of the people in his life didn't have much sense, himself included.

He watched Pluto get back up and the many guests in the large garden move away from him tentatively. To the right were several familiar people- Joker, Jumbo, Charles, Beast, Wendy, Peter, Dagger, Lau, Ranmao, Ronald, and the other reapers.

One in particular looked very upset. Professor Spears sighed and approached him upon noticing.

"Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself, Mr. Phantomhive."

He shoved his glasses up. Ciel felt Sebastian stiffen. "Professor," the demon addressed, as if unsure of what to say.

"Don't talk to me! It's bad enough as it is- this infestation of demons in such close proximity! Honestly, I hope you're pleased, Mr. Phantomhive-"

Ciel gulped, hoping he wasn't going to be failed for the year.

"Because I certainly am." The death god did the closest thing he could to resemble a smile- he didn't frown.

Ciel blinked. That was unexpected. "T- thank you, professor."

"Even though we'll never beat the Weston class now. Not that you would care, hmm?"

Ciel didn't know how to respond to that. "That was sarcasm, Mr. Phantomhive."

"You should care and I hope you live with it for the rest of your life. Honestly, you'll need something to keep your feet on the ground for the duration of your life; no need to get too much hubris."

Ciel smirked. "Understood, professor."

"Bassie! Do you have a thing for children or am I just not good enough for you?" another voice whined, a certain redhead landing from above; Ciel assumed Grell had been hiding in a tree.

Sebastian groaned. "Stay away from me."

"But after all we've been through? I helped you in the first place, remember?"

Judging by the look on Sebastian's face, Ciel would say that 'yes,' he did remember. "Yes, yes, thank you, Grell," the demon said through grit teeth.

"Oh, look it's William's love child!"

"Shut up, Sutcliffe!"

Claude was fiddling with a pair of spectacles as he walked toward the gathering, a blond boy dragging him, and Hannah beside them.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Alois called. "I knew you'd make it!"

"So did I, Smile, says Oscar!" Ciel almost jumped- Snake had approached them from behind, a grin on his face.

"I didn't," he replied.

"Ciel, look- I have a butler now too- his name is Claude Faustus-"

"That's a stupid name," Sebastian interrupted. Claude glared and hissed something intelligible (_Blame the boy_).

"Oh, and Michaelis isn't? That's just showy," Alois countered. "So is Sebastian- sounds like a lobster."

"Alois, I picked that name."

"No wonder."

Ciel wanted to rebuke, but was interrupted when a little brunette tugged Alois' hand. "Jim, can we go play now?"

The look on the blond's face was unforgettable. Ciel burst out laughing on the spot.

"Luka! Not in public!"

"Master?" Hannah asked. "Master, master, master." It was the only word she knew.

Ciel felt himself jostle as Sebastian jumped a good foot away from the spot they were standing on- the Undertaker burst from the ground, leaving a reasonably sized hole in the grass.

"Didn't miss the party yet, did I?" he asked between chortles.

"You ruined the ground," Sebastian chided.

"And so I did- HA HA!"

"What is wrong with you, you freak!" Someone else shouted. Charles Grey, glaring at the Undertaker with some vendetta that Ciel wasn't aware of.

Regardless, he did have something to say to the old death god. "Thank you... I think."

"Very welcome, young Phantomhive. I see you're missing an eye- hee hee, well, no pain, no gain!" He pointed at the scars on his face. "Take me for example."

Good old Undertaker.

"E's naked! My eyes!" That was Peter's voice. Dagger screamed. Ciel noticed that Pluto was gone, and in his place, a nude silver haired man- Maylene instinctively covered her nose. After seeing Sebastian's body so many times against his will, Ciel didn't feel as compromised as he would have been several months ago.

"Good thing my eyes are always closed!" Lau piped happily.

"It's just the male body, nothing to be scared of, right Beast?" Joker asked, and Ciel noticed the girl lean very comfortably onto his chest.

He was so occupied with the scene that he didn't notice someone peck his cheek. He tensed and felt his hairs stand up- who had? Elizabeth was smiling at him, Doll grinning with a hint of shyness, Alois and Sebastian looking completely clueless.

He smiled dopily. It didn't really matter who it was- he knew he liked the feeling, so it must have been someone he liked, right?

"Ciel, it certainly took you long enough."

Madame Red mushed his hair with her hand as she laughed. Her tone softened. "Do you know about-?"

"I do. I can live with it."

"That's a good Phantomhive man."

"Ho ho ho."

Someone else put a hand on his head; the old man winked at him. "And thank you too, Tanaka."

"Why was I not invited to this beautiful people club?" That was Druitt's voice. Ciel assumed that the source was somewhere by his father.

"We only like little boys and men with little boys." Ciel tried to erase the line from his memory; that was definitely Earl Trancy.

"No you fool- don't give away our secrets! I mean, we're just a very exclusive club." That was Baron Kelvin.

"I think I'll have to decline your club invitation, gentlemen." And that was his father, his sensible father.

And speaking of his father, Vincent was now walking away from the group of nobles. He stopped in front of Ciel and smiled.

"Sebastian, I would like to hold my son now."

"Yes, Earl."

"While I do that, why don't you open this bottle of champagne?"

Ciel had a feeling Sebastian didn't know how to do that. He was then taken by Vincent as Tanaka tapped a triangle to signify the opening. Ronald cheered wildly, everyone else using small claps.

"To a new beginning for London, to the heroics of recent days, and to a new compromise for us all- demon, open the bottle. You have more right to than me."

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise and he briefly fumbled with the bottle, too shocked to do anything else.

Vincent kept Ciel's head against his shoulder, arms tight around the boy. "Father, I don't under-"

"Tanaka showed me everything. And the demons, well, they work for us now- in exchange for certain souls that we reap. Because there will always be that one soul too vile to go to heaven or hell, and it's usually that one soul they cannot simply snatch."

Ciel didn't answer. The fact that his father had acknowledged Sebastian and mentioned demons in a sentence without any malice was too surprising for him.

"But the main point is, Ciel- I'm sorry."

That was it- Ciel nearly exploded from confusion. The bottle opened, a stream of fizzly champagne shooting into the air. Applause erupted.

"So am I."

He wrapped his arms around the earl's neck and laughed. His father laughed back.

"Your mother would certainly be proud."

* * *

><p>The party had been wild and several things in it would haunt London for the rest of its life, but Ciel didn't really care. He was rather tired, very tired, actually. The boy's eyes drooped.<p>

Teaching Sebastian to read reminded him of how they first started. _I bet that's what Alois is going through right now. It's probably hilarious_.

"It was a dark and stormy ni-GITE, when-"

"That's night, Sebastian." Ciel yawned, leaning back against the demon's chest.

"But that's a G."

"Ugh, we're still on the second page after all this time."

Sebastian raised a brow. He didn't understand the mechanics of this language- why not just spell "nite" instead of "night"- it seemed quite arrogant in his opinion. Then again, he had lots of opinions.

Regardless, it didn't matter. Now that the storm had passed for good, he was again taunted by the boy's soul. The aroma was intoxicating. And that was exactly what he told his master.

"So you want to eat me now?" Ciel's eyes closed, a small smile forming.

"I do."

"Naughty demon. But I'm not scared."

"Why not?"

"Because," yawn, "you're my butler and you're Sebastian." His voice grew drowsy. "And... my friend... and how can I... possibly not trust you... after all that?... I trust you."

Light snoring. Sebastian closed the book and shifted, letting the boy rest on his lap. He smiled softly, lids closing- no, it would be easier to starve and settle for less savory souls than devour his little lord. And besides, sleep was quite an enjoyable, but pointless luxury.

* * *

><p>The earl regarded the two silently as he passed the parlor. His son asleep, curled on the demon's lap, some unknown book on the couch. He didn't know why, but a part of him didn't like what he was feeling.<p>

"I have a gut instinct that this isn't right, Tanaka."

"And why is that, Master Vincent?"

"I just have this feeling, seeing them like this."

"I know why, master." The old butler, now steward, chuckled.

"And why is that?"

"Jealousy. You must now compete with a demon for your own son's affections."

Vincent wanted to slap himself. Yes, that did make sense, however childish it sounded. "Do you think I can win, Tanaka?"

"No. But you'll always be his father and Sebastian will always be his butler. You can't possibly replace one another."

The man sighed, smiling in relief. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense."

* * *

><p><strong>An angel was behind it all. Taking matters into my own hands was rather brash, seeing as I am now half-blind. Many things happened in the battle; most of the reapers and everyone I knew were involved. I even had to teach my uncoordinated classmates how to maneuver a demon. They did a decent job for the situation at hand.<strong>

**It turns out that Ash/Angela, the hermophrodite divine being was trapping souls and using them to lure demons in an effort to destroy London, and possibly the world on the grounds of purity. Yes, you read that right.**

**It was rather cliched. Sebastian and I had it quite rough- he had apparently been tortured by the whole day, and very graphically sliced open. I lost my right eye very graphically as well.**

**However, we are fine now or I wouldn't be writing this.**

**I don't know how long I was unconcsious but when I came to, father was hosting a party for half the village at our home. He and I are on the best of terms now, now that our differences are cleared up. I can see things his way for once and he can see mine.**

**As for the demons, the ones that helped, at least, they have been dispersed as public servants that belong to Earl Trancy. But actually my good friend Alois; in order, their names are now Claude Faustus, Hannah Anafeloz, Thompson, Timber, Canterbury. As to why the last three do not have surnames, that's not my forte.**

**Father has officially hired Sebastian as the new butler. Tanaka is now our steward.**

**So in conclusion, I have succeeded in the task of introducing demons to our society. I have taught Sebastian the English language, social etiquette, and the ways of a butler. Even more importantly, I believe I have humanized him somewhat and vice versa in a sense.**

**We changed for the better, I would like to believe. If you can achieve this, then congratulations, you have successfully trained your demon.**

* * *

><p><em>And that's it folks! Only epilogue to go! Again, thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing and reading! It means so much that my story meant something to you all.<em>

_Epilogue: Ciel's journal entries with special commentary from a certain someone. And eyepatches._

_So who kissed Ciel? Whoever you want it to be. Until next time._


	31. Epilogue

****Sorry for the long delay! Now, notice the status is "complete"? and not in-progress?****

****Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>How to Train Your Demon:<br>********A Guide by Ciel Phantomhive****

_- Preface and Annotations by Sebastian Michaelis_

_Hello, dear reader. As head butler of House Phantomhive, it is my duty to convey the family's gratitude for your interest in my master's work. We do hope that you find the information useful and that you take the following tips to heart. It has taken my young lord quite a long time to compile these facts as well as many injuries to his ego._

_The guide is intertwined with the young master's innermost thoughts and musings- there are several anecdotes he would rather not let anyone see. It is only at the Earl's insistence that my lord agreed to have this published and distributed. (The Earl of Phantomhive believed that How To Train Your Demon should be read in its raw form, as to better enhance the reader's understanding. Even more influential than the Earl's persuasion was that of the Undertaker- the publication of this guide would serve as compensation for an item my master ruined- see NOTE ii, glass orb for further reading.)_

_More on the work itself. It is a detailed manual to the taming of devils, as well as a general guide to the behavior of demons. It provides meaningul insight and a re-definition of the demon's function as a whole. "A revolutionary work," as the aging Mr. Wordsmith, the legenedary author of The Complete Guide to Demonic Beings put it._

_It is with no measure of exaggeration that I say this guide has merit. I myself am proof of it, for I am the very demon that the guide centers on. Though I am sure that my reputation will be greatly damaged through its publication, it is not a butler's place to complain. A good portion of the book deals with my failures and humiliations when it isn't outright ridiculing me. As such, the young master believes it only fair that I be able to provide commentary._

_Yours Faithfully,_  
><em>Sebastian Michaelis and the Phantomhive Staff,<em>

****My name is Ciel Phantomhive.****

******Firstly, I'm going to become the Queen's Watchdog very soon so whoever finds this, you better think twice before making fun of me. Now that that's out of the way, let us finish introductions.******

_Remember this statement!_

********I live in London Village (it's not exactly a city yet), under the protection of death gods (or shinigami if you want the Japanese term; yes, I know, I'm too intellectual for my own good). I'm actually learning how to become a reaper myself- a human reaper; here, humans and death gods live together. Apparently, we have to unite against a common enemy: the demon.********

**********My father is the great Vincent, the Earl of Phantomhive, respected by all (except maybe my aunt Frances- I think she has the ability to massacre the whole village if she wanted to). Anyway, he's the Queen's current watchdog and the person with the most political power in our village; even the death gods have to obey him. I think he's ashamed of me, the boy who's never done anything right (in his opinion anyway).**********

_As you can see, us demons are quite hated. This passage effectively demonstrates London's attitude toward the issue. As for my master's comment on Lady Frances, it's true. It is very very true. And yes, the Earl was ashamed of my master- it took some time for him to appreciate the young master's talents, a really long time to be exact. (And at my expense.)_

************Right now the sky is raining hellfire. Red eyed demons are trying to burn our village; the sky is black and cloudy, mixed with a lot of red and orange. How scary. I'm used to it by now, though. Back to the main point, my father doesn't care about my ability to play chess or my ability to invent. That's why tonight I'm going to prove myself to him. I'm going to use my brain, not my muscle, to kill a demon.************

**************I'm writing this as my memoir, in case I don't make it back. At least that way, everyone would know I died trying.**************

_Ah, my morose little master- his imagery is quite lyrical, is it not? His determination is admirable. Obviously he did not die, seeing as the book is still quite thick at this point. From a human's perspective, he and the Earl have a rather heartbreaking relationship; of course, I remedied that indirectly. Speaking of my part..._

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't kill a demon. Well, more like I couldn't- I burned its (his?) wing off though. My inventions do work, as expected.<strong>

_It hurt too. Let me rephrase that: it HURT. I suppose it's much like when a human loses a limb. But worse. The wing also never grew back. And here my master's arrogance seeps through._

**By the time someone finds this book, I'll probably be dead (likely lynched by the village)- I saved a demon. But I made a groundbreaking discovery. Demons can talk just like us, and I believe that given the proper training, they can communicate coherently, and dare I say it, function in society. I've taken it upon myself to educate this particular demon, dubbed Sebastian, on the ways of a butler. Yes, I know. I am creative.**

_Keep in mind that my lord is thirteen years old. He took an extremely reckless, brave risk in "adopting" me. And by "saved," I think he means "Saved: [right after shooting me down with a super weapon, burning off my wing, and forcing me into servitude]"_

_I admit that it was creative. Most children don't think of butlers when they hear the word "demon."_

**How to Train your Demon, a guide provided by Ciel Phantomhive**

_The guide official starts. And now begins my education._

**The demon is much like a child learning its steps. Albeit, a very sadistic, soul eating, fire shooting, hellish child. To teach it an action, you must first show it the action. It worked with Sebastian, anyway.**

**Do not expect the demon to grasp your language immediately. It will take patience. I plan to use flash cards on Sebastian later today.**

_I'm laughing. I am laughing. My master compares me to a child. Me? Childish? Of course not. Of course not..._

_How can I forget the "show action" technique. I annoyed him greatly that day (not on purpose, of course). I admit that I did not grasp the language immediately- it is odd and filled with strange sounds. That and the writing is illogical. Even now, I somtimes confuse the L with I. Luckily, I'm one hell of a fast learner._

_The flashcards were, for lack of better word, fun. Pictures always get the point across faster than words. Speaking of flascards, the original cards that my master made for me are currently being duplicated. If you wish to buy some, they are being sold at the Undertaker's Shop of Oddness and Commodities (with a 10% discount for the first month)._

**Professor Spears said that tomorrow, we'll be going through demon slaying training. It's supposedly a slay or be slayed deal; of course, my father is positive that this is a good experience. I for one, believe it's a fatal experience.**

_I'm not very fond of Professor Spears. It's hard to like someone who tried their hardest to kill you (and didn't apologize). I'll have to agree with the young master here- fighting a demon tends to be fatal, unless your name is Vincent Phantomhive._

**I lived through today. Let's hope that I live through the next.**

_The ironic thing about this point of time is that I remember hoping he would die so I could gobble up his soul. I was a very vile demon. Now I'm just a demon (butler). I should like to think my young master appreciates the belittlement I go through on a daily basis for him._

****Tonight's dinner was disastrous. Better than Bard's, though. Our good "friends," Prince Soma (I don't feel like writing his full name) and his manservant, Agni, decided to pay us a visit tonight, apparently to wish me "good luck" on tomorrow's simulation. My fiancee also accompanied us tonight, seeing as her parents had business to attend to at the Round Table.****

_Bardroy the cook makes very creative and lethal dishes. He taught me how to make explosions with flour. I should go check on him- he could be ruining the kitchen as I write..._

_The above statement has been confirmed. Luckily I made it in time! Commentary: It's rather rude of the young master to be so sarcastic when referring to our Indian friends, although I doubt they know what sarcasm is. The fiancee is Lady Elizabeth Middleford, and she features prominently in the course of this guide._

**Anyway, Sebastian has shown remarkable progress. Frustrating progress but progress nonetheless. He acknowledges me as his master and seems to know his place as a butler. He can now pronounce the names of several simple foods and the ages and names of many of my personal acquantainces.**

_By this point, I actually did want to impress him with my progress. And yet he refers to it as "frustrating" progress. There's just no pleasing him._

**The demon is a sadistic creature, as I said before. So do not feel intimidated if it taunts you. Language wise, this works to your advantage. The demon seems to remember a "funny" insult more than it does a normal vocabulary word.**

_Oh, how true this is. For example, calling the Trancy butler "stupid" instead of "spider" easily connects the words and allows your demon to remember both words. Not that I'm encouraging anyone to call Claude Faustus stupid._

**If I happen to survive tomorrow's class, I will teach Sebastian more complicated words and the fundamentals of grammar. I will also attempt to feed him. As everyone knows, demons eat souls. But does it have to be human? If I can still move, I will try to feed him the soul of an animal.**

**Because as tempting as the offer sounds, feeding him my classmates is out of the question.**

_As you can see, my master was successful in teaching me more complex workings of his language. _

_I wouldn't want to sample his classmates in the first place- their souls are simply "bleh." The funny part about this is that the young master never tried to feed me again. In fact I didn't get to eat until many months later._

_Yes, demons can eat animal souls, in the same way that humans can eat meat raw. I'd prefer not to._

* * *

><p><strong>By some miracle of luck, I survived today's simulation. I don't know about my chances for the next simulations but for now, I can celebrate my survival. That is, if my father doesn't kill me for how terribly I faired. But to be fair, the demon was huge and I was armed with a pair of scissors.<strong>

_The demon was also a mangy dog. Dogs are disgusting, slobbering mutts. Did I mention disgusting? I do have a fun time imagining the young master fighting with scissors though._

**Regardless, I did as I had promised. I tried to feed Sebastian an animal. The results were unexpected. Demons seem to take a liking to cats, and seem to find their charm irresistable. Or perhaps Sebastian is a peculiar demon (this is also very probable). He did not eat the kitten's soul, and instead wasted a good portion of the afternoon playing with the creature.**

_I am not a peculiar demon, in case you were wondering. I just have... refined tastes. Besides, how can anything stare at that adorable creature and feel a need to harm it? HOW? I did not waste time playing with the feline beauty- we were sharing a deep emotional bond._

_Her name is Sebia._

**However, I believe that if you do find something (for instance, this cat) that the demon takes a special liking to, use it as you would a dog treat or child's toy. If the demon behaves well, let it spend time with this thing; if it behaves badly, take the thing away. I will attempt to use this form of training on Sebastian in the future.**

_Her name is Sebia! I mean, that is exactly what my lord did. I had to put on my best behavior in order to spend time with Sebia. It's very effective._

**On another note, I will also make plans on learning how to put on a tie, specifically Sebastian's tie. If he is to be a decent butler worthy of society, then he will need to start dressing like one.**

_That tie cost us many hours of frustration. Now that I know the young master was trying to teach me how without knowing how himself, I see why. And his idea of a butler's uniform consisted of stolen garments from the men in his house._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is the plan for tomorrow: I will bring Sebastian into the home.<strong>

**Yes, that is a mad idea. But tomorrow's circumstances are most beneficial and I may never get the chance again. Father has another reaper meeting to attend, and from what I discern, it will be even longer than today's. And I have no class tomorrow.**

**There's still the problem of the servants but I'm not too worried about them. In addition to his grammar lessons, Sebastian will learn how to cook. And I will try to get Tanaka to teach us how to fix a tie.**

_That day held many wonders for my eyes. I had a marvelous time telling the young master the names of everything in his home (door, window, etc.). Of course, some more embarrassing things happened- there was an incident in the bathtub involving the maid and... that didn't come out the way I intended. Ignore that._

**Here follows sketches of the Corvus Genus according to my memory: * Has the ability to shift into human form**

_These sketches resemble my true form to an extent. The labels are correct- however, my lord's shading could use some work. On second thought, I'll add a sketch of my own. It should explain the details that he lacked._

* * *

><p><strong>In spite of some minor complications and several mistakes and the destruction of my father's garden, I'd have to say today went by rather well. I successfully got the servants to teach Sebastian the ways of their trade and he has proven to be a quick learner. Although, he seems to think their mistakes are purposeful- I'll have to find some way to get him to stop copying them.<strong>

_Thankfully I now realize the error of our ways. If I continued copying them, I shudder to think of how the manor would look._

**I've lied today more than I've done any other day in my life. Hopefully, nothing too bad will come out of it. I have now to to decide whether or not Sebastian should be "hired" into the house. Of course, only when father is absent. And I think Sebastian has survived eating the sausages but I doubt human food can sustain him- I'm not even sure if it's healthy for me, let alone him.**

_Spoiler: He keeps lying until the very end. Those sausages were horrible, and the tea for that matter. How humans survive on those is beyond me. But Bard's sausages must be something else entirely- even the young master says they're "unhealthy."_

**Before, I've said that the demon is like a child in many ways. Like a child, he has more eagerness to perform if given encouragement and like an annoying child, he can mimick most actions perfectly. If these traits are utilized well, then perhaps he can be a useful servant after all.**

_I'm not as childish as the young master says, really. Really. You must believe me. Regardless, we did utilize these traits well and I am very comfortable calling myself "one hell" of a butler. It's a funny pun, if I do say so myself... Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>So it seems that my father, the great Vincent Phantomhive has done it again. From what I've gathered, he and a dispatch of reapers (death gods and non-divine alike) had thoroghly destroyed an army of demons and taken the head of their leader.<strong>

**I must admit, compared with the demon's head I witnessed, Sebastian's demon form is absolutely dashing. Regardless, Sebastian is learning the habits of a servant rather well (unfortunately, they happen to be the habits of _my_ servants). I plan to get butler-specific with him rather soon.**

_At least it wasn't my head. However, I am flattered by the young master's comment even though he's only saying that I'm not "as ugly" as the other demon._

**In addition, I taught him the dynamics of a family today- the basic outline of a simple family. If I am to believe his words, he does have a "father." Perhaps the demon is not that different from a death god or a human afterall. Note: I said not THAT different because really, they are very very different.**

_On the concept of "father" I could get very philosophical but I doubt any of you want to hear about my tirade of emotions. I suppose my master has a point: we do have our similarities. I like how he emphasized the word THAT. It does make me wonder if he applies the concept of "family" to the serving staff. Now, where would I fit in?_

**I believe I have mentioned this before but it is a useful tip on how to train your demon: pictures help more than words. And if you wish it to practise tasks beforehand, let it handle fake objects first (such as rocks in place of an actual tea set) before you allow it to handle real ones. That being said, I now plan to teach Sebastian how to read- his grammar has improved significantly and any butler of a family as distinguished of mine cannot be illiterate.**

_As you can see, I am not perfectly literate._

* * *

><p><strong>I am to somehow convince Agni to teach Sebastian how to cook. For this task, I have personally picked out a beginner's cook book from the Undertaker's Shop of Oddness and Commodities. If Sebastian performs well, I shall let him play with the kitten (more than usual). As for grammar, I am proud to say that my demon is making good progress.<strong>

_I've always wondered why the Undertaker seemed to sell everything. By everything, I mean everything. I confess that most of my motivation came from the reward of time with cats. (Her name is Sebia!)_

**Here is a warning to you: it is surprisingly easy to grow fond of your demon. Do not, I repeat, do not let your guard down. I think I've let my guard down far too often.**

_The sentimentality. I do not understand humans; first I was a savage thing, then I'm a project, and now I'm a- my master confuses me so._

_It is around this time that I stopped scheming evil plans to take the young master's soul for reasons that would make me sound pathetic. A warning to demons: it is equally easy to grow fond of your human. Do not even try to keep your guard up- I doubt it will work._

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight went exactly as I planned. Well, almost, if it wasn't for the food in my hair or my father's wrath or my fiancee's brother, for that matter. To make matters worse, Elizabeth will be staying with us for quite some time- this would indeed hinder my plans to leave and enter the house as I please.<strong>

**Regardless, I made the right choice. Sebastian is a fast learner and has mastered the art of basic cake baking today, as well as curry. Agni will continue to teach him how to make cakes (as per my cookbooks) before they graduate into soup and meals. Also, if I'm not mistaken, Sebastian has become rather... attached (?) to me; this is a good thing. If you grow fond of your demon, remember that it will grow fond on some extent to you. **

_On the contrary, Lady Elizabeth proved to be an important ally in the long run. I say long run for a reason. Agni was an excellent teacher, though according to my memory, all I did was copy his movements and ignore more than half of the words from his mouth. _

_Attached indeed. It nearly caused my downfall- scratch that, it did cause my downfall._

**But remember: demons are demons. It is important to remain wary around them.**

_Again, my young master states the obvious._

**On a side note, for basic training, I highly recommend _Drocell Cainz's Easy Recipes_ and _Alan & Eric's Delectable Desserts_. They are easy guides to baking and the language is simple enough for the demon to understand.**

_They are wonderful books and I believe any beginner cook should look into them. The Undertaker is selling a new stash of them at his shop, should you wish to purchase them._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm suffering a mild case of indigestion due to Bard's cooking (again), but luckily I already ate well at Soma's. The tomato soup was rather good: we, well, Agni and Sebastian, used a combination of tomatoes, potatoes, beef, and other vegetables. There was a side of french bread, but to not steer too far off topic, I've finally come to terms with my decision.<strong>

**I'm sure the Undertaker, being such a radical man, will understand.**

****I am going to break the orb.****

_He makes it sound so dramatic. Do not let my master's melancholic appearance fool you- he's quite the melodramatic child. And if you wish to purchase glass orbs, they are on sale at the Undertaker's shop with a 5% discount._

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea as to how I will explain this to the Undertaker, but I'm sure he'll understand. If not, I might as well order a coffin from him because I am 99% sure my father will kill me if he finds out about my "activities."<strong>

_I chuckled at that. The young master has such a morbid sense of humor._

**On to more pressing matters, through thorough examination of the imp wing and a careful dissection (yes, I dissected it- I believe you should respect me for having the patience and intelligence). It is much like a mixture of a raven's or dove's wing. Curved at the middle and flexible in the end.**

_Modest as always, my lord._

**Here, I have prepared some sketches of all its views and the skeleton. Now, the bone structure is the most important and that is the primary reason why I needed this wing. Sebastian's remaining wing will serve as the surface reference and unfortunately, I cannot cut his wing open to examine the bone structure- he would either A) heal too fast B) be in extreme pain or C) see me as a traitor and forsake me.**

_"Unfortunately"? He found it unfortunate that he wasn't able to mutilate my wing? My remaining wing? At least his reasons are plausible. I assure you that if he did cut it open, option B would happen. I'm much too loyal a butler to yield to C. Or much too masochistic, as my acquantaince Hannah Anafeloz would say._

**Here I prepare my blueprints.**

_I think this is self-explanatory enough. I do wonder how much time he spent on it though. These are quite professional._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I think I can confidently say that things are finally going as planned. We're growing used to Sebastian's artificial wing and I think I've successfully weaned my demon off of the staff's influence. And believe me, that is a good thing.<strong>**

_A good thing indeed. However, the wing took a very long time to grow accustomed to. In the mean time, I fell from the sky several times, the young master with me all the while._

******Some more tips on how to ride your demon. Always, I repeat, always hold on tight. Do not let go at the tilts and give it directions rather than try to steer it. Sebastian and I have some rather painful experience in regards to the latter.******

_Trial and error, young master. The only method that cannot fail._

********I think I should send Prince Soma some gifts- Agni has done wonders with Sebastian. In fact, his food is already better than Tanaka's. In case you're curious, we've moved on from country cakes and soup to full course meals. Not to mention the desserts (not that I've got a bad sweet-tooth or anything).********

_I do believe sweets are now my strong suit. Again, I do so enjoy the young master's flattery. The Earl did send the Prince his deserved gifts eventually- painted elephant saddles and a free copy of this book. The limited edition, of course. If you're interested, the limited addition is also being sold by the Undertaker- there are only four copies and Earl Trancy has already claimed one._

**********I think I should tell Sebastian to shut up during meal times, because quite frankly, his suggestions are very annoying. He's an enthusiastic servant, I'll admit. It would be entertaining if I wasn't the one he was bothering.**********

_I, for one, thought those suggestions were very considerate._

************Professor Spears has agreed to recommend me as the outstanding (student) reaper. Now, we'll just have to see if I can outrank the Weston class students. Death gods don't care much for status- their system is based on merit.************

_As happy as I am (as a reader) for the young master upon reading this, I find it hard to be cheerful considering what happened because of this..._

**************Ha Ha Ha! I didn't write that- Undertaker did. I showed him my notes as compensation for the imp wing. And I don't intend on doing it again.**************

_I chuckled._

****************When flying with passengers, remember that the demon is not a horse- you can't sit front and back. For the Corvus Genus, you must sit side by side. I don't have experience with other demons nor do I think I want any.****************

_Alois, Earl Trancy's son, is currently conducting an experiment on riding spider demons. It is not going well._

******************Sebastian can now dress without my help, and most of the time, he appears pristine. The neck tie is still a bit of a problem but I think we're getting the hang of it all.******************

_Ah, how wonderful it was to master that strange attire. I can now dress myself in five seconds. In fact, I dress the young master now._

********************A couple companions aside, my classmates have proven themselves to be a most pretentious, inauthentic bunch! The same people that used to deride me are now requesting my presence whenever possible, as if I was higher than them (which I am, but they never thought so). It's quite pathetic.********************

_I agree that it is quite pathetic. On another note, my master shows his modesty yet again. _

**********************I think it's safe to say that Sebastian and I have mastered the art of flying. I trust his speed, at least when it comes to catching me. I cannot stress the importance of loyalty- your demon must be loyal to you.**********************

************************I decided to test Sebastian today. I jumped off a cliff- yes, I'd just thrown my life in his hands.************************

**************************Luckily, Sebastian passed the test. Or this guide would have ended a few sentences ago.**************************

_What kind of butler would I be if I failed to catch my master as he dives off a cliff? But in all seriousness, this "test" was extremely cruel of him. Demons have emotions too, young master. They are not exactly human emotions, but they do exist!_

****************************I don't think I've ever noticed, but this world is quite pretty, isn't it? And quite colorful. Which is dumb of me to say, because it's always seemed rather grey, black, and dull to me.****************************

_I have no idea what he's saying here, but it sounds rather romantic._

******************************I think my father has been abducted by demons or otherwordly beings. He's actually attempting to form a relationship with me, an even better bond. I have a feeling it's only because of my sudden progress.******************************

********************************But I can't say I'm not enjoying the attention.********************************

_And at last the young master gets the recognition he deserves._

**********************************I'll admit it here and now: I owe all this indirectly to Sebastian. I'm glad I started this guide and I'm glad I didn't slay him.**********************************

_And at last I get the recognition I deserve. Would it be redundant if I said I'm glad I was not slain? I suppose I should say I'm glad it was my master who attempted to kill me, and not some other bratty little child._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, things have certainly spiraled out of my control. There's some sort of demon horde in the volcanoes; hopefully, father knows how to take care of it. Also, I believe I've successfully "domesticated" Sebastian- it shouldn't be long before I evaluate him as an actual butler. But on to more pressing matters-<strong>

_The demons from that horde were the most disagreeable bunch. Their leader was even more troublesome. At long last, I am about to become an "official" butler. Why I looked forward to it so much is beyond me._

**I, Ciel Phantomhive, am this year's outstanding reaper. That means I slay my first demon in two days. And after much thought, I've realised that I lack the desire to do so.**

_Once more, he confounds me. But according to the passage, it is I that confounded him?_

* * *

><p><strong>This guide has come to an end. I have not the faintest idea what I was thinking- no, demons do not belong with Reaper society. I did learn a lot from the expierence though. Perhaps I should change the title to <em>How to Slay Your Demon<em>.**

_I have not the faintest idea what he was thinking either. I find the "joke" disturbing. Even more disturbing was his "firing" me- there were many... emotions that I should not have felt._

**I will slay my first demon in an hour.**

_And we all know how well that turned out._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I've dug my own grave. Yes, I know I didn't intend on continuing this guide, but things have... escalated quite a bit. Well, for starters, I was idiotic enough to refuse my first kill. Of course, father just had to throw that scythe. Aggravating the spider demon didn't help.<strong>**

_I refuse to comment. All I can say is that this ended horribly for both of us._

******And Sebastian, was ironically the one to save me. Now let me take a moment to tell you reader- never take your demon for granted, especially if it is loyal, tame, and******

_I believe you can put the pieces together. I wonder why the sentence is cut off here._

**and like Sebastian.**

_Oh. Oh..._

**They are rare to come by- I believe he was one in a million. He was my butler, my demon, my**

_I'm not sure if I should be flattered. Again with the cut-off._

**my friend. He was there when no one else, he was there when there was no need to be, he was there when I sent him away, he was there even when he knew he would die at my father's hand (yes, I think he was smart enough to figure that out).**

_Oh. Well, yes I was able to figure it out. But... why, I do not know how to respond._

**After an unfortunate scuffle with the reapers, he has come under the jurisdiction of Earl Phantomhive. My father harbors the most profound hatred for demons (which reaper doesn't?), and even moreso after an ice demon killed my mother. **

_By "jurisdiction," he means hours of torture at his father's hands. By "torture," I mean "the feeling of being stabbed, slice, and burnt repeatedly." It was not a pleasant experience._

_Grell Sutcliffe doesn't seem to harbor any hatred, but Sutcliffe is a special... person. If the young master wished, I could hunt down that ice demon and carry out his vengeance- I proposed this the other day and he refused. It has to come find us, not the other way aroun, apparently. I sigh at this logic._

**It's my fault, really. Stupidity. Let this be a lesson- never do what I did.**

_Self-explanatory._

**Now Sebastian is going to die because of me and I have a feeling that everyone I've associated with him is also going to meet some unsavory fate. Soma, Agni, Elizabeth, Alois- the least I could do now is preserve their "innocence." **

_I feel I should interject on his behalf; I take as much blame as he- after all, I went of my own free choice. I stayed with him of my own will. And so on._

* * *

><p><strong>An angel was behind it all. Taking matters into my own hands was rather brash, seeing as I am now half-blind. Many things happened in the battle; most of the reapers and everyone I knew were involved. I even had to teach my uncoordinated classmates how to maneuver a demon. They did a decent job for the situation at hand.<strong>

_It was a large battle, and detailed documents of it exist in the Undertaker's shop. They are not for sale (but they count as the Queen's property). By "decent," my master means "not ridiculously terrible."_

**It turns out that Ash/Angela, the hermophrodite divine being was trapping souls and using them to lure demons in an effort to destroy London, and possibly the world on the grounds of purity. Yes, you read that right.**

_I remember when angels used to be angelic. Those were wonderful days. I used to wonder if there would ever be another conflict involving angels and demons. I just never expected the angel to be the "villain." Truth be told, that was the role I thought I would play. Ah, the irony._

**It was rather cliched. Sebastian and I had it quite rough- he had apparently been tortured the whole day, and very graphically sliced open. I lost my right eye very graphically as well.**

_Sliced open twice, actually. Humans, for some reason, refuse to heal certain body parts, so I was justifiably concerned about the young master. We had to make several sacrifices to save London. I find it hard to believe that sentence left my pen._

**However, we are fine now or I wouldn't be writing this.**

**I don't know how long I was unconscious but when I came to, father was hosting a party for half the village at our home. He and I are on the best of terms now, now that our differences are cleared up. I can see things his way for once and he can see mine.**

_Three days and nine hours to be exact. It was a very painful wait for me- I counted every second. Fortunately, Ci- the young master was alright._

_The Earl of Phantomhive reconciles with his son- Maylene found this passage particularly touching._

**As for the demons, the ones that helped, at least, they have been dispersed as public servants that belong to Earl Trancy. But actually my good friend Alois; in order, their names are now Claude Faustus, Hannah Anafeloz, Thompson, Timber, Canterbury. As to why the last three do not have surnames, that's not my forte.**

_I think it's because house Trancy is bad at creating names._

**Father has officially hired Sebastian as the new butler. Tanaka is now our steward.**

_The Earl and I signed a contract while the young master was recovering. He proved to be more persuasive than I thought. I must add that his offering me "food" does not make up for the amount of physical pain he contributed to._

_That's all in the past, I suppose. At the moment, Earl Phantomhive is also my master, being the father of my lord._

**So in conclusion, I have succeeded in the task of introducing demons to our society. I have taught Sebastian the English language, social etiquette, and the ways of a butler. Even more importantly, I believe I have humanized him somewhat and vice versa in a sense.**

**We changed for the better, I would like to believe. If you can achieve this, then congratulations, you have successfully trained your demon.**

_Eloquently put, my lord. I could not have summed it up better myself. Dear reader, we hope this work has affected you as much as it has us. My young master, his acquantainces and family, the reaper dispatch, and the Phantomhive staff (myself included) sincerely thank you for your time._

* * *

><p>Ciel put the book down with a faint smile. "That was insightful, Sebastian."<p>

"Thank you, young master." The butler instinctively held up the boy's cloak as Ciel left the armchair. Fingering the black eyepatch, Ciel put a hand behind his ear to check the string. It was in place.

"I think I'm getting used to this." _And no, I am not becoming a pirate_. That was Doll's suggestion.

"It does make you more intimidating, my lord."

"If you say so. Now, back to the book. Why did you advertise the Undertaker's shop so much?"

Picking up the walking stick, Ciel made his way to the manor doors, Sebastian at his heels. "I thought that was part of the publication deal."

"Oh, right." Ciel mentally groaned- he could already picture all the so-called merchandise the Undertaker would think up from the guide.

"Come, we don't want to be late for the book signing." He wasn't about to admit it, but he really did feel nervous. Vincent was waiting for them at Druitt's Emporium, and there would no doubt be a swarm of people waiting to meet the child author of this so-called revolutionary work.

Not to mention the swarm of women smitten with the Earl. And as of recent news, the demon butler. And himself... apparently.

"Do you ever get homesick, Sebastian?" The question had been nagging at him for quite some time.

As the demon placed the top-hat on Ciel's head, he paused in thought. "As in Hellopnikosia?"

Ciel snorted. _That joke is as old as the Stone Age_. Sebastian stared at him, not understanding. Ciel stared back. Then the realization sunk in.

_Don't tell me he..._ "Sebastian, you do know that Hellopnikosia isn't a real place, right?"

The look on Sebastian's face was enough to send the boy shrieking with laughter. The demon looked on the verge of blushing.

"Young master, we wouldn't want to be late!"

"Of course, of course!"

Struggling to compose himself, Ciel waited for Sebastian to open the door before stepping out of the manor. The doors closed quietly behind them. And since no one was looking, master and servant allowed themselves a long, obvious smile.

It was not a smirk.

**I wonder what happens now- Ciel Phantomhive, the last line of How to Train Your Demon, Limited Ed.**

* * *

><p>OOH! Last chap, guys! Hope that was long enough for you. Please read and review. It's the last chapter so it deserves some attention ^_^<p>

Anyway, thank you all so much for supporting this story! All your reviews, alerts, etc. made my day and kept this thing alive. It was because of you that I finished this at last. Let me hug and love you all.

Now, this is finished, and I don't think I'll do a sequel, but I'll put some special updates once in a while- holiday specials, deleted scenes, etc.

Sighs, remember the good ol' days when Sebastian was this awkward demon who couldn't talk? And Ciel couldn't do anything right? Now it's all finished and just AH, it wasn't the best-written, but it got itself done and I think it worked for the most part.

I cast Ciel as "Hiccup" but tried not to go overboard with the heroism because he's still the bratty, arrogant Ciel we all know and love. And I tried not to go overboard with Sebastian too, because he's also the demon butler we know and love. I really hope that this Kuro HTTYD mash-up kept everything reasonably in-character and that you all had a blast with it.

Blatant self-promotion (in case anyone's interested)- Now that this is over, I'll be finishing some other things on my profile first, including my Kuro two-shot "Honestly":

it's a Grell/William story that features some other William, Lau, Grell, and M. Red pairings, taking place in an AU modern time.

Then I'll be starting "Not Butler Nor Master," a Kuro epic I've been planning for quite a while. It focuses on what happens after season 2 of the anime: because making a human a demon defies nature, everything is rewinded- Ciel ends up having lived his life with Claude as his butler and Alois with Sebastian. The demons in this fic will be very evil.


	32. Ciel's Valentine's Day Special

**Told you all I'd do holiday specials! Sorry we missed out on Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas- I was just too busy then. But at least we made Valentine's. Thanks for staying with me and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>"Looks like ya got a lover, Phantomhive," Dagger teased, eyes roaming over Ciel's shoulder.<p>

The other boy rolled his one eye. Peter swung an arm around him and sniffed the rose sticking out of his school bag. "Hmmm, it's real, a'right. Who's it from, Ciel?"

"Don't be sore just 'cause ya didn't get one, boys," Beast said, taking in the aroma of one of her own roses, "Ciel's mighty pop'lar now, aren't ya, Phantomhive?"

Ciel grunted in response, ears tingling with heat. The afternoon was dragging out and he had the urge to run home. Feeling the need to change the subject, he added, "Snake got one too."

But his classmates didn't seem to hear. Peter and Dagger were shoving at each other, hurling insults at one another ("No way Beast would love a shorty like you!" "And she'd like yer face because?"). Ciel took the distraction as a chance to escape.

He tried to walk as quickly as he could while still appearing to walk. Charles and Alois blew cat-calls at him and Ciel felt his cheeks flush.

"I sent you that rose, Ciel!" Alois yelled.

Ciel whipped around at him. "No, you didn't! It's signed!"

He continued walking, catching a glimpse of Ronald Knox leaving with a bouquet of flowers in hand and a box of chocolates in the other. _I wouldn't mind getting some chocolate. _

He then saw Professor Spears and Grell in some kind of hug. Scratch that. It was just Grell trying to hug the professor and failing.

"Smile!"

Doll danced around him, pulling Ciel in an awkward waltz. "Ya like the flower? Grew it myself."

"It's lovely."

"Ya sound like a pansy."

"It's called vocabulary."

"It's called being a pansy."

Ciel groaned as Doll fell into a bout of un-ladylike giggles.

"Oh, look- it's Snake. Maybe he'll walk home with us."

The silver haired boy approached them, a nervous frown on his face. His various snakes slithered about his shoulders, as if trying to form the shape of a heart. "I love you, Emily, says Oscar."

"Something wrong?" Ciel asked, adjusting his eyepatch. It was scratchy.

"Oscar and Wilde are fighting over Emily, says Dan. I thought you'd understand, says Emily."

Ciel had no idea what that meant. They were heading toward the middle of the path- the Phantomhive manor was just a little ways overhead. His friends weren't expecting him to invite them to dinner, were they?

If they weren't, they would have gone separate ways by then. _Cunning lot_.

"Are you joining me for dinner?" he asked, in what he hoped was in a more dignified than awkward tone. The latter was the case but Ciel didn't know.

"Glad to!" "Yes, please, says Wilde."

"Don't forget me, Ciel!" Alois bounced out of the bushes... as if he too was waiting for the dinner invitation. And had been waiting ever since school ended. But Alois had always been a creepy person. Ciel was _almost_ used to it by then.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Sebastian!" Maylene shouted, face beet-red.<p>

"That's nice," the demon replied, adding the finishing touches to the young master's pastry.

Dejected, the maid tried speaking again. "Did they have it... in Hellopnikosia?"

"I don't... think so."

The butler removed his apron. "I don't know much about it, Maylene. Could you hand me my tailcoat? Ah, thank you."

The gears in Maylene's mind were turning as Sebastian left the kitchen with his finished pastries.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in the parlor, wedged between Elizabeth and Doll, the whole house decorated in garish pink hearts and passionate roses. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed Grell was responsible. But he had a feeling the culprit was Lizzie.<p>

"I'm hungry, Ciel," Alois whined, "how long does it take Sebastian to cook? It never takes Claude this long."

"Ciel, I was hoping for a candle-lit dinner, just the two of us," Elizabeth sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "I even told the servants and Uncle Vincent."

_Well, don't blame me. Blame these free-loaders!_ "Oh."

Finnian entered the parlor with a smile, holding a bundle of what appeared to be familiar yellow sticks. "This is from Prince Soma, young master. He says 'Happy Valentine's'- and that curry scent is your favorite! Isn't that nice?"

Finnian beamed and Ciel tried not to fall over dead.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking, Sebastian- can't you just use some demon mojo and conjure up a meal?" Bard asked, wiping the soot off his face.<p>

"It doesn't taste good." At least that was what the young master said.

"Ah well... hey, Maylene said you didn't know it was Valentine's."

Sebastian looked up from the oven. Was this day supposed to be important? "I thought it was about a saint."

Bard laughed. "Well, it's all about lovers now, ya know? You have a girl down there, in hell?"

"Uh... define that." He did have plenty of escapades but Sebastian would be damned if any of them considered him a lover and vice versa.

"You know, someone you send flowers to, make chocolates for, someone you just kind of like seeing them smile." Bard was looking into the distance, eyes shut and cigarette dangling, "Yeah, that kind of person. You just hug them and all you want is that smile."

* * *

><p>"If only your mother was here, Ciel- I'd serenade her tonight," Vincent sighed, holding up his wine glass. Alois did the same.<p>

"Put your glass down, Trancy. I'm not letting you drink."

"But Earl-"

"No."

"..."

"Well, enough talk of the past, Tanaka- give the children some nice cold tea. Maylene- start bringing out the dishes. Finny... stay where you are. And Se- where's Sebastian?"

"Maybe 'e's out on a date," Doll said, nudging Ciel.

"Maybe it's with Hannah," Alois added.

Ciel exchanged glances with the blond. They then burst out laughing. As if.

"I say he's dating Claude, says Dan."

"NO," Alois shot, "just no! I mean, they wouldn't like each other."

"_You're_ dating Claude," Doll joked.

"Bah. I'd rather date Ciel." Alois cast the boy a suggestive look and Ciel humphed.

* * *

><p>Sebastian rubbed the kitten against his face. Its paws were truly heaven sent. This gift of light was the greatest thing to ever grace the Earth. Someone had taken the liberty to groom his pet and wrap it in a box.<p>

Letting the feline settle on his head, the demon read the card.

**Happy Valentine's Day- Love, Maylene.**

_What?_ He didn't understand. Surely, the maid felt nothing for him. **To my favorite butler.**

He scratched his chin. Maylene was the only maid he actually knew, besides Hannah. And what kind of butler would he be if he could not return a single Valentine's favor?

* * *

><p>"And there was that time we went swimming together, right Ciel?"<p>

"I showed 'im my garden, right Smile?"

"We shared a room together in Paris!"

"We were partners in an egg fight!"

"We rode a demon together!"

"We built an imp house together!"

"Well, _we_-"

"Don't you mean _we_-"

"Ciel-"

"Smile-"

"- and that's why-"

"-because-"

"We're getting married!"

"That's sick!"

Vincent cleared his throat. "Girls, can we have some silence?"

"Can I talk?" Alois piped.

"No."

"Ho ho ho."

Doll and Elizabeth exchanged glares before turning back to their plates. Snake made a comment about being sympathetic. Ciel didn't know how to react- he knew better than to upset Lizzie. As for Doll, he actually did care about having human friends. Not that he would ever admit it.

Maybe he should just kiss Alois and settle the whole thing.

At the moment Alois was shoving a whole carrot in his mouth, while side-eyeing Ciel. Nevermind what he just thought.

"Alois!" he hissed, cheeks flushing again.

"What? I'm just eating a carrot- it's good."

"That's disgusting."

"You're impossible."

Thankfully, Sebastian chose that moment to enter the dining room, wheeling a cart of desserts. "Master Vincent, my apologies for the tardiness. For today's desserts, we shall have the young master's favorites- as per the Valentine's menu, Lady Elizabeth."

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk," Alois said when Sebastian got to serving him, "Claude doesn't talk this much."

"Kindly _shut up_, master Alois."

Sebastian arrived at Ciel's seat last.

"This better be good, Sebastian." "I hope so, young master."

Ciel took one look at his plate and nearly fainted. "What the hell, Sebastian!"

**To My Dearest Valentine, the young master** were the words adorning Ciel's cakes in chocolate cream. Vincent spat out his wine.

The butler cocked his head, not understanding. "Did you want flowers, my lord?"

"Traitor!" Elizabeth shouted.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian!" Ciel demanded.

"I thought that was what this holiday was about. Pleasing the one you care about, isn't it?"

"Pleasing lovers, says Oscar."

"Forgive me, young master, but you're much too young for that."

Sebastian chuckled, apparently pleased with his own answer, as Ciel felt himself thrown back to square one of demon training. His father was dying of laughter at the other end of the table.

"Maybe you should have taught him about the holidays too, Ciel," Elizabeth said, rather unhelpfully despite her creepily cheerful tone.

* * *

><p>Maylene found a box on her rifle. Adjusting her glasses, she took it and opened it. Under the chocolates was a card reading: <strong>To my favorite maid<strong>.

Her blood was pumping.

**- Sebastian Michaelis. Happy Valentine's Day, human.**

He really was one hell of a butler. The maid promptly fainted, a waterfall of blood shooting from her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Happy Valentine's and feel free to review.<strong>

**Once again, pairings are free game. Ship whatever you want here :)**


	33. Deleted Scene 1: Crying

**Hi there! It's been a long, long time, hasn't it? But here it is, the first deleted scene from HTTYD. It was something I wanted to stick in after Vincent scolds Ciel (when he failed the first reaper simulation), but didn't quite fit so I never wrote it. But it's worth putting in the extra sections, so here it is, a very fluffily angsty scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>It was a stupid decision. Ciel knew he had made a lot of stupid decisions ever since he decided to slay a demon but this one was the dumbest, most immature thing he had ever done. If he wasn't already drowning in humiliation, he would have died from shame. He had bolted from his father's manor, slamming the doors shut, and ignored the cries from his servants.<p>

And now he was huddled in an undergrowth, hiding in some little cave which only gave him two steps before he met solid rock. Ciel hugged his knees, biting his lip so hard he was sure he'd develop a canker sore.

_Damn it all. Which idiot put those scissors there anyway_? It wasn't like he wanted to enter the simulation with scissors- the others had shoved him aside and taken the usable scythes. He supposed he deserved it. Puny, weak, useless Ciel Phantomhive had shown his amazing reputation once more. That was the way it was and probably always would be.

He groaned.

The sound of raindrops hitting branches entered his ears._ Great_. Now he could just catch a chill and die. It'd probably make his father happy to get rid of his one and only failure of an heir. If Ciel didn't go down in history as the wort reaper who ever lived, he would go down as the boy who tried to tame a demon. He snorted. _Look how well that's going_.

The boy buried his head. He didn't even want to imagine how mad his father would be when he found out Ciel ran off. He would probably write it off as a sign of disrespect. But Ciel wasn't sure if he could handle yet another scolding. That last one had been the loudest and worst of his life. No beating could possibly top the disappointment he felt at himself.

His mind was at a blank. Feeling drops of rain hitting his back, Ciel shut his eyes, and in spite of the soreness in his neck, felt himself drift off.

_"Ciel!" Rachel called, exasperated, "Ciel! Where are you?"_

_Ciel was standing alone in the woods, scared and lost. He hiccuped to himself, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Why hadn't anyone come for him? Father? Mother? Tanaka? Lizzie?_

_A bird flew by and a wail escaped him._

_"Ciel, darling," his mother's voice said, "You scared me."_

_She stooped by him, pressing his wet face to her bosom. He had been found- he was safe. Ciel clung to the fabric of her dress as she pet his head and cooed words of comfort at him._

_"Don't cry, dear." Her tone was soothing, loving. "I'm here. I found you."_

_"I- I was lost. I was playing with Lizzie... and I went too far." His throat tightened._

_"It's alright, Ciel." She kissed his forehead._

_"Don't leave me. I want to go home," he squeaked._

_"I won't. We'll go home and have a piece of cake, just you and me." She smiled at him, her eyes filled with relieved warmth. She said she wouldn't leave him._

_But she had. Ciel was sure of it. Somewhere in the distance, the fragments faded and he was again lost in the woods, in a secluded piece of woodland, older, sadder..._

"Young master?"

Ciel woke up groggily. A dark shape was bent over him, holding what appeared to be an umbrella in one gloved hand. The kitten in its grip loosened itself and pounced on the ground, rubbing its head against Ciel's leg.

_What? Who_- Oh. It was just a dream. His mother was still dead and he was still a failure in his father's eyes. Sebastian was the thing staring at him, with a clueless smile on his face.

"Young master, is- a- are you lost?"

Ciel shrugged. He cast Sebastian a frown. The demon's expression changed to one of concern. Sebastian knelt down, his eyes on level with Ciel's. One hand reached for the boy's cheek.

"The hell?" Ciel snapped. "What now, Sebastian?"

"Young master, don't cry."

_What?_ Ciel realized that his face was stained with salty tears. He had been crying. At least no one else saw him. Feeling very lonely all of a sudden, Ciel backed up. Sebastian only leaned forward.

"Sad?"

"I don't want to talk about it, demon."

"Cold- it's cold, not- it is- not good."

"Leave me alone."

"Young master, don't cry." The demon extended a hand and smiled, as if mere words could cheer Ciel up. Ciel wanted to insult him, snap at him again, do anything so he could go back to sulking, but Sebastian seemed too eager, too sincere to reject. And Ciel would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want the demon's concern.

Tentatively, he placed his hand in Sebastian's and let the demon pull him up.

"Where did you get the umbrella?"

Sebastian quirked his head before the word's meaning was found. "Bard."

"Did he give it to you?"

"No."

"Did you just take it?"

"Yes." Sebastian sounded proud.

"Butlers don't steal unless their masters tell them to. Understand?"

"No."

For the first time that afternoon, Ciel laughed, rubbing away the remnants of water on his face. Sebastian laughed along, and Ciel was sure the demon had no idea what was so funny. That made the boy laugh harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, this has been my most reviewed fanfic ever and it's because of all of you that it ever finished in the first place. Thank you all so much for your support! The reviews, alerts, and favs really mean a lot to me and I mean it when I say I love you all.<strong>

**Thanks for reading again, and please review! Every comment is a slice of awesome.**


	34. Masquerade Special: All Hallow's Eve

**So guys, is this a surprise or what? How to Train Your Demon's first Halloween special! Includes a shout out to one of the Phantom of the Opera's most popular costumes and a few references to past chapters.**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing, faving, reading, and alerting. The specials are made out of love for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Ciel resisted the urge to scratch his face from behind the mask.<em> Damn, this thing is itchy<em>. He didn't realize how much he hated social occasions until this night. Scratch that- he didn't realize how much he hated social occasions held by Earl Trancy until this night. According to his father, Earl Trancy always threw the strangest, creepiest, most awkward balls known to London.

That sentiment must be true.

The All Hallow's Eve masquerade was accompanied by the danse macabre from a nearby harpsichord, though it looked more like an organ in his opinion. Canterbury was seated at the keys, playing away, his face indifferent behind the domino he wore. Ciel found dominoes stupid- why bother wearing a mask if everyone could recognize you anyway?

At least his own mask had an extended beak nose that obscured most of his features. The mask was decorated with gold embroidery and the traditional Phantomhive blue- to be honest, he hadn't even wanted to wear one. Elizabeth had begged him to.

"Cieeellll," a voice rasped behind him.

He turned around. A blond boy was creeping towards him, covered with a leather mask that looked disturbingly like human skin, but the indecent shortness of his trousers gave him away.

"Hello Alois."

With a groan, the boy ripped off his mask and pouted. Alois bared his teeth, fake fangs shining under the chandelier's light. "You're no fun, Ciel."

"I don't scare eas-"

"BOO!"

Ciel yelped, a figure covered from head to toe in a white sheet having snuck up behind him. Cheeks red, he turned to glare at the offending person. Doll revealed her face, laughing uncontrollably.

"Doll! That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was, Smile."

"And I thought you weren't invited." This was an aristocratic occasion after all.

"Ol' Trancy doesn't seem t' care too much. E' thought I was a pretty boy and let me in." She grinned proudly, but the implications made Ciel want to dash out of the mansion. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be close enough to an exit and he had a feeling he would just get lost in the gardens, leaving him easy prey for the Earl.

He scanned the crowd of costumed people, more unknown faces than familiar- there was a rather impressive Masque of Red Death costume (he suspected it to be Grell, no one else would be that showy) and a traditional grim reaper around the refreshments (it was probably Professor Spears, no one else would be that boring). Thompson was standing stiff as a rod, the plate of champagne in his hand. He would go for one, but that would involve pushing through the crowds of people.

There were so many frills and colors that he was sure he'd trip before he made it there.

"Where's your demon?" Alois asked.

"His name is Sebastian."

"So where's your demon?"

Ciel sighed. "In the kitchen, helping the others. He should be done by now."

"Claude said tonight would be filled with souls. It'd be a demon feast." The blond grinned, impish in the dim light. "And there'll be ghosts, Ciel, lots and lots."

"Dare ya t'talk t'one," Doll said, eyes challenging Alois.

"Only if Ciel comes with me."

"Smile, let's do it, all o'us go ghost hunting!"

"I'd rather not."

Ciel found himself staring up at the light fixtures, the candles threatening to fall on them, dark wax dripping. The music was becoming more unsettling. There seemed to be skulls lined by the windows. There was a breath on his neck.

"Alois, stop that."

"What?"

Ciel frowned. Alois was standing across from him, next to Doll. Neither would be able to blow breath on his neck. Odd.

For the second time that night, Ciel nearly screamed, when Elizabeth all but crashed into him. "Ciel! I've been looking for you all night!"

"So have I." No, he hadn't.

"Come on, the dance is about to start!"

Only Lizzie could still manage to look cute on All Hallow's Eve. Ciel assumed she was a witch of some sort- a witch with a penchant for purple, frills, and flowers.

"I'd rather not-"

Elizabeth pulled him toward the center of the ballroom, Alois and Doll disappearing in the background. He felt himself pushed and shoved through several different bits of fabric and body parts. He swore he saw Druitt jump down from the ceiling. They waltzed, a masked figure glowering at him the entire time. It was Edward Middleford- typical.

"Lizzie, I thought I would get first dance with you!" he shouted past the shoulder of his dancing partner. "Shut up, little boy!" the woman said. It really was a wild night- Edward was dancing with _Nina Hopkins_, of all people. The Nina who preferred females, the Nina who was a fashion designer from hell, the Nina who was two times Edward's age.

"Sorry!" Ciel shouted back as Elizabeth pulled away in giggles.

"Phantomhive, you're a terrible dancer!"

Charles Grey passed them, hands entwined with another male (Charles Phipps? Was that it? Ciel didn't remember). "Jealousy is bad for the soul," Ciel quipped, taking the lead in Elizabeth's waltz. A violin had joined the music.

Ciel felt as if the world was a bizarre spin of colors and costumes, the light and shadows mixing garishly with the music. He saw his servants in the corner, cleaning and drinking (what were they supposed to be? Deformed animals? Mythological creatures?). He saw Hades somewhere. Bird masks. Gypsies. Witches. Fangs. Wolves. Lau and Ranmao in the corner, dressed in kimonos. Tanaka in a Qipao. Hannah taking over Canterbury's duty. Vincent laughing with the nobles. Earl Trancy trying to grope his father. Vincent slapping him away.

The music stopped and Ciel stumbled dizzily, letting go of Elizabeth's hand.

The party shouldn't have bothered him so much. He felt himself tugged by the sleeves, or more likely dragged away from the crowd. Doll and Snake, as a male Medusa, were at his side, chattering and arguing with Alois.

It was too much. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master?"

_Speak of the devil_.

Sebastian smiled down at him, a similar beak nosed mask covering his face.

"Ciel's just scared because I spooked him," Alois declared.

"Shut up," Ciel shot before turning back to Sebastian. Claude was tap dancing behind the butler, spectacles shining and face too serious to be taken seriously.

The boy stepped forward and Sebastian followed him aside. He wasn't sure how to proceed with the conversation. He sighed. "I feel... strange. It's not asthma, no, it's not really fear. I think I've been through enough to not fear this masquerade."

"Has Earl Trancy been making lewd advances?"

"What? No- thank you for that imagery!"

"I'm glad to be of help." "That was sarcasm, Sebastian."

Ciel felt a chill down his spine. "I feel like there's something touching me- icy."

Sebastian frowned, stroking his chin in thought. The demon's eyes flashed red briefly. "Young master, what you feel is normal. All Hallow's Eve, as your kind calls it, is prone to wandering souls."

"So what, there's a ghost following me? What does it look like?" _Please don't be a creepy old man_. Baron Kelvin was eyeing them as they spoke.

"Bland, but on their one night of freedom, these spirits can be... malicious."

"Then what should I do!?"

"Take it outside," Claude interjected. The demon was behind Ciel by then, staring rather smugly at Sebastian. The other butler seemed affronted by Claude's sudden proximity to the boy. Alois jumped on Claude's back, affronted by Ciel's proximity towards the spider demon. Hannah was then by Claude's side, insulted by his closeness to _her_ master. The triplets were then by Hannah, insulted by Claude's closeness to _their_ mistress.

Ciel had nowhere to run. He feared a fight would break out between the demons._ How did one comment do this? _

"Jim! Let's play!"

A little servant boy had run up to Alois, brown hair bobbing as he jumped excitedly up and down. _Who the hell is Jim!?_

"What kind of name is Jim says Oscar?"

"Who's Jim?" asked Doll from the side.

"Young master, who is Jim?"

"Ciel! I found you- and who's Jim?" Elizabeth asked between pants.

"Little brother- you're missing out on the party! And what kind of name is Jim?" Soma arrived, dressed in fantastic Indian garb, Agni similarly costumed beside him.

Alois stared at them all, face as red as a tomato. He grit his teeth.

"Luca, my name is _Alois_, remember?" He took the servant's hand. "And let's go outside, right now."

"Alright Jim!" Luca chirped.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, are we really going to trust Claude Faustus on this?"<p>

Ciel crossed his arms, the incredibly creepy carvings lining the Trancy walls staring down at him. They were out of the ballroom, but he still had the manner of the ghosts to settle. It wouldn't do good for the masquerade guests to go home with malicious spirits. Or rather, it wouldn't do Ciel any good if ghosts tried to haunt him. For one thing, he would feel self conscious while bathing, and another, there would be people witnessing any embarrassing quirks he had (such as his tendency to trip or fail at sports).

"Claude and I have a common goal this time, but-" Sebastian looked uneasy. "If he attempts to betray me or viciously murders me in the process, I would appreciate it greatly if the young master would take care of Sebia."

"One: you will not let Claude kill you, that's an order. Two: I hate cats, I'm not doing that, Sebastian."

"We can hear you, Ciel!" Alois' voice called from down the hall._ Damn it_!

"_Michaelis, you know that I am superior to you in every way_!" Claude's voice. Ugh. Ciel assumed it was some insult toward his butler since Sebastian's fists clenched.

"Come, young master."

They walked down the corridor. People said the Phantomhive Manor was haunted, but the Trancy Manor seemed worse. The Trancys were creepy people. But the Phantomhives were not. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was sure he and the other demons would appear more menacing if they weren't surrounded by goofy pumpkin carvings. Then again, he didn't choose the location. Claude Faustus did. And everyone knew what kind of taste Claude had. In fact, Sebastian wouldn't be surprised if the spider demon spent his free time crocheting or licking flowers.<p>

"Sebastian, problem?" Claude rasped in English.

"None at all." Sebastian replied with more words than necessary and Claude knew it.

Hannah stood at a point between them, forming a triangle with the two males. Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury stood in a circle around their mistress, a pentagram of blood having been drawn at all points of their arrangement. Most of the blood had been Sebastian's because Hannah decided it was only fair since it was his master that wanted to get rid of the "ghosts" so badly.

"We're demons, I fail to see why these renegade souls should trouble the children."

"_Perhaps you're lacking in brainpower_," Claude replied."

"_Spider, that was funny_," Sebastian added.

"_I hope you both drown in holy water_."

Those were the words actually exchanged between the demons but to the humans holding torches beside them, they seemed to chanting the words to an ancient ritual. Ciel, Soma, Agni, Jim- I mean- Alois, Luca, Elizabeth, Doll, and Snake: in that order, they stood with crafted torches.

"_This was your idea, spider, are you not sure this would be easier if we simply hunted the souls ourselves_?" Sebastian asked.

"_Too time consuming. Some of us demons have a life, Sebastian_."

"_Don't lump me in with you, Claude. I'm clearly superior to you_," Hannah hissed.

"_Let's start already_!" Sebastian finished.

Meanwhile, Ciel was trying to decipher what ancient, deep words the demons were chanting. If only he knew.

Hannah raised her palms first, concentrating an amount of dark matter in the pentagram. The blood glowed. Her servants joined in, rasping and chanting, baiting the dark spirits to come. Claude shot Sebastian a look.

As much as he did not want to do it, there was little Sebastian would not do for his master. He had already kissed Grell for the boy, after all. He took Claude's hands in his own and they began exchanging energies, a cycle of eternity and sin surrounding them. There was a high amount of negative energy produced by the demons, so much that the pentagram was flaring white.

Sebastian wouldn't be surprised if they attracted all the negative souls on Earth. That seemed to be the case, if the cyclone of laughing spirits was any indication. His hair flew back and even Claude struggled to stay standing against the dark winds. Some of the humans were screaming- the young master wasn't among them.

He opened his mouth, consuming a few of the darkest beings- ah, his hunger hadn't been satiated in so long. Claude was doing the same. It was a feast, a glorious, awkward feast. They re-focused their energy again and the laughs became screams, shrill and stretching as the cyclone tumbled into the ground, seeping into the pentagram and drying the blood.

Abruptly, the noise stopped and the pentagram was etched in the dirt, smoke rising.

* * *

><p>"Soma, let go of me," Ciel said, his torch no longer giving out light, having been snuffed by the ritual that just occurred.<p>

"I'm just making sure you're not scared, Ciel!" Right.

Ciel glanced at the rest of his companions, all of them huddled together in some way. Snake had covered his eyes with snakes. _Was I the only one not terrified by that? I wasn't scared at all. Not one bit. Not one._

"Sebastian, tidy yourself up."

"Yes, my lord."

The demons straightened their clothing and hair, seemingly proud of what they accomplished. Ciel was a tad relieved that Claude hadn't pulled any tricks. Just a tad. Not that he believed any harm would befall Sebastian. Nope.

"Jim, that was amazing!" Luca squealed, laughing brightly. It was a bit disconcerting.

"_My name is Alois_!"

"Whatever you say Jim, says Wilde."

"I'll kill you, Wilde!"

At last, Soma let go of Ciel, only to latch onto a petrified Agni, both of them shaking. "That was... interesting," Agni said.

Elizabeth and Doll flew at Ciel. "Smile, wasn' that amazing!?" "Ciel, I'm so scared!" Elizabeth didn't sound scared at all. Ciel suspected this was a ruse to trick him into physical contact. It worked.

Sebastian took his place by his master's side, as if he expected a compliment. "Where did the spirits go?"

"Some of them we ingested ("I did not need to know that, Sebastian.") and most of the others... are in Hellopnikosia."

"Sebastian, we've been over this. Hellopnikosia isn't a real-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR"

"Ho ho ho."

Ciel screamed.

He jumped into Sebastian's arms, the demon equally shocked by the noise. Finnian.

Finnian, Bardroy, Maylene, and Tanaka had jumped out form behind a tree, standing on each other's shoulders and delivered the noise. Humiliated, the boy and his demon found themselves the center of a bout of offending laughter by the servants.

"Alois, your 'father' throws the worst parties," Ciel growled.

"I think you mean the best, young master," Bard declared.

"_My name is Alois_!" Jim, I mean Alois, asserted for the third time that night.

Vincent Phantomhive stumbled out of the mansion doors, a drunken Viscount Druitt on his back. His eyes were wide and horrified. "I have seen Baron Kelvin drunk. Ciel, it was prudent of you to lead the children away. It was not a sight for children." He shuddered. "Not for adults either."

Ciel remained in Sebastian's hold, unwilling to acknowledge the earl's statement.

William stumbled out next, his hood pulled down, and pushing at his spectacles. "All right- I know you demons did something tonight. The paperwork will never end now! Honestly, this is why I hate All Hallow's Eve."

Before anyone could say anything, Luca spoke.

"Jim, your name is Alois!"

Ciel wasn't sure if he should love or hate All Hallow's Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! I hope this was fun to read- I felt so bad last year for making you guys miss a halloween special- hope this makes up for it!<strong>

**Also, I planned for Kelvin to walk out naked, but decided against it because that's just too scary.**


	35. Vincent's Hunting Debacle

**Hi everyone! HTTYD is back! So I haven't added any specials in a while. Here's a pseudo-mid year special, about Vincent and Sebastian spending more quality time together. Just want to take a moment to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, and faved this story- this was the first successful fanfic I ever posted and your support really means a lot!**

**As for this special: I have no qualms beating canon Sebastian around because he deserves it, but I feel a little guilty about doing it to this Sebastian because he doesn't. No matter- it's Vincent's time to shine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HTTYD**

* * *

><p>"Earl..."<p>

Vincent was aware of icy drops hitting the top of his head. His head-

"Master..."

His head. The earl awoke with an irritated groan, fighting back a pulsating headache.

"Master Vincent!"

_Have I gone blind?_ The blurred thought left as soon as it came. The memories came back- he had been entangled in a battle with an infuriated demon and all that struggling had resulted in his tumbling off a cliff and landing in this dark cavern. Vincent blinked just to make sure his vision was unaffected. Ciel had already lost an eye. The earl would make for a horrible role model if he lost his as well.

"Master Vincent! Are you-"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine- calm it, demon," he found himself snapping, stricter than he had aimed for.

His eyes were adjusting to the dark. Vincent lifted his head to see slanted slabs of rock closing in on him. They were large and jagged, lying over one another in unnatural angles. It certainly wasn't the worst situation Vincent Phantomhive had been in, but it wasn't the best. He pulled himself up and began crawling, in search for the Excaliber.

"It's turned out to be one hell of a hunting trip, eh, Sebastian?"

He heard an awkward chuckle to his left. Vincent sighed- he didn't want to rip off the head of his son's demon any longer, but he would never be able to be at ease around it.

"We'll have quite the story to tell my son."

This whole endeavor had been to please Ciel, really, though Vincent would never admit it. It was an understatement to say that Ciel was fond of his butler- his demon. Ever since that debacle with the angel, Sebastian Michaelis was a welcome employee under the Phantomhive roof, and inseparable servant to the earl's son. Tanaka had urged Vincent to be at ease, but the earl had a bit of trouble in that regard.

Sometimes he still splashed Sebastian with holy water on reflex ("_Begone, demon- wait- Sebastian! I didn't know it was you. Well... um, my apologies." "It's fine," the butler would say with a blood smeared face_).

A few days ago, he had purified the yard while Sebastian was still in it ("_Father, you almost killed him!" "Ciel, I'm sorry, but I really didn't know he was in there." "I told you he would be working in it- an hour ago." "Well, you should have been more specific, Ciel."_).

And that one time he threw a death scythe at Sebastian while the demon was bringing him tea ("_You must announce yourself, Sebastian! I mistook you for a vagrant demon. Your arm will heal soon, correct?" "Of course, Master Vincent!"_).

Until finally Ciel expressed his concerns (_"Father, because you're trying to murder my butler, I think it best if Sebastian only served me from now on." "Ciel, that is a big accusation!" "Sorry, father... but..." "But what?" "... I'd rather be safe than sorry."_)

Vincent had been trying to be a better parent, and that included addressing his son's concerns. Ciel did make him wonder just how well he was getting on with the demon. And so the earl set out to bond with his newest servant. Granted, talking with the demon felt very very uncomfortable for both parties, so Vincent arranged for it to accompany him on his latest hunting trip instead.

He and a division of reapers took it upon themselves to scavenge London's outskirts for rogue demons every few weeks. It was a routine that no one broke, even with the introduction of (a select few) demons into their very society. Really, all he intended for Sebastian to do was act as a scavenging dog of sorts. The goal was to find some common activity they could both take part in- at least they'd be working on the same side again.

But on second thought, perhaps afternoon tea would have been an easier and better idea.

They had found a pack of demons eventually- by far, the ugliest Vincent had ever laid eyes upon. Heads like squids, clawed tentacles, drooling mouths, and that horrible odor.

"Ugly pets," Sebastian had said with a sad shake of the head. Then he had confirmed that yes, those were the lowest sort of demons, considered animals by their own kind.

Disposing of them had been easy enough- bloody but easy- and when the earl was about to plunge his sword through the last one, a far larger (and uglier) creature had tackled him from the back. That was probably why his limbs smarted so much. A few ribs were bruised, no doubt. The other reapers rushed to his rescue but were impeded by the remaining demons.

And so Vincent found himself hacking and kicking at the demon roaring in his face. They were both so caught in the struggle that they tumbled off the cliff, causing a small avalanche with it. Vincent had hit his ahead against a falling rock and in the midst of his wooziness, swung with all his might at his enemy. The shriek of pain and explosion of blood told him he must have slain the thing.

And then the rocks had come down, Ciel's demon had plunged toward him, and Vincent had been shielded by the demon's body as they slammed into darkness. That was how he found himself waking with a throbbing head, covered in blood and slime, and trapped under a pile of rocks.

"Say, Sebastian, did I slay that vermin?" he asked, placing his hand in a puddle of blood.

"Yes." There was a bout of weak clapping.

"No need for applause," Vincent said, mixing his hands in that growing pool. The scent of blood was growing stronger. "Is the creature with us? Its blood is everywhere!"

"No- I- I don't know."

Vincent frowned. There wouldn't be room for the other demon in this space. Then all that blood?

"Sebastian, are you all right?"

"... I think."

"Where's the Excaliber?"

"Here." This was followed by a small gasp, confirming Vincent's fears. The earl saw a shape before him. Sebastian lay prone under a boulder, a flash of gold above him.

Vincent inched toward him, following the blood to its source, and saw with his limited vision that the Excaliber was embedding itself in the demon's side, held in place by the boulder. How? It must have happened during their plunge- when Sebastian caught him, the earl pierced him with the blade.

"Can you remove it?" Vincent asked, placing his hands on the rock.

"No."

The earl pushed at the boulder- it budged slightly and to his horror, pressed even harder on the sword. A flash of cinematic records shot out, illuminating the scene enough for Vincent to see that the demon's torso was covered in shining blood.

"Hold on, Sebastian."

He edged around the boulder and put his hands on the Excaliber's hilt instead, a brief sense of deja vu coming to mind. Vincent pulled, but the rock remained in the way. If anything, the sword seemed to sink even deeper.

_Ciel will never forgive me!_

With several grunts, Vincent placed his weight on the boulder. It wouldn't move and he soon discovered that was because it was held in place by even more rocks on the outside. Only an external force could help the two of them escape. Well, that put a damper on things. He couldn't move the boulder, which meant the Excaliber was there to stay.

"Does it hurt?" he asked dumbly.

Sebastian cast him that look that read _I cannot believe you_. But the demon only said, "Little." Followed by a slight wince. Which told Vincent it hurt a lot more than a little.

The blood continued to pool about the demon, effectively ruining his waistcoat (And Vincent had just so recently had it made too!) and filling the earl's nostrils with the scent of iron. And in that iron was the underlying current of unholy essence, the kind of smell Vincent loved when he was slaughtering the demonic menaces of London. But those thoughts would be inappropriate. Hadn't Vincent himself proclaimed Sebastian worthy or more than that?

His thoughts were interrupted by a strained groan. The rock was pushing. The sword was almost down to its hilt and there was an obvious amount of sweat on the demon's face.

The dispatch was awfully slow. Vincent was starting to understand how that grumpy Professor Spears felt.

"I say, Sebastian, how long do you think-"

He was interrupted again, this time by a faint wet splutter. Blood was escaping the demon's mouth, choking the speech. Vincent furiously tried to move the Excaliber, only managing to let it dig _more_.

The records rolled out in longer bursts, lighting the small space, but Vincent hadn't cared for what they showed. He was too busy coming to terms with the thought that this time, Sebastian really could die. He really could die. And Vincent would be the murderer! It wasn't like this demon's death would have any legal repercussions but morally- morally-

True, he was envious of how close the demon was to his son, of that connection they had that he lost, but were these mixed feelings of jealously really enough to prompt murder?

He thought back. While he was too busy voicing his disappointment in his son, this demon had been the boy's companion. When the spider demon had attacked Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis had saved the boy's life. And in return, Vincent had tortured the demon until he was half dead. And in return for that, Sebastian had fought tooth and nail to save London from the fallen angel's horde, and saved Ciel again. And in return for his exemplary service, Vincent had impaled him with the Excaliber right after Sebastian saved _his_ life... yes, this was not looking good for the earl's conscience.

"Damn it!" he roared, "Sebastian, live!"

He struck the rocks. "Down here! Down here! We're down here, you idiots- HONESTLY." Exactly how Spears felt.

And back to Sebastian. He cupped the demon's face, resisting the urge to shake him. "Live, demon! You cannot die here- not like this. A Phantomhive butler would never leave his service like this! You can do it, demon- Sebastian, live!"

The red eyes struggled to stay open, momentarily shutting and opening each second. "Stay awake, stay awake!" Vincent ordered, "Ciel needs you. _I_ need you!"

He was barking those orders directly above the demon's face just as the rocks were finally lifted, the light suddenly filling his world once more. Vincent hissed, adjusting his eyes to the newfound daylight, and was met with the awkward gazes of his reaper team. One reaper's jaw dropped. Because from their vantage point, it looked as if the earl was about to lean in and smack his lips against the demon's.

But all of that was unknown to Vincent. "Thank you," he said, regaining composure, "now come down here and remove us."

* * *

><p>It was at least an hour later, no more, when Vincent finally returned to the manor, having called Tanaka out for assistance. The steward was ushering the two carrying the stretcher through the door, Maylene, Finnian, and Bardroy making a fuss over the figure on it. Vincent stroked the bandage around his forehead, coming to join the group as they entered the parlor.<p>

"Are you all right, Master Vincent?!" the trio burst asking, "what happened? Was the demon big? Is Sebastian dead!? Did you find Hellopnikosia?"

He didn't know what that last question was about. He told them he was fine, that the big demon was dead, and Sebastian was very much alive. The earl would have liked to retire and rest by that point, but Ciel chose that moment to come out. Damn it.

"Father!" the one-eyed boy cried, rushing down the stairs.

Before stopping in his tracks and stiffly moving toward the stretcher. Ciel took in his butler's battered, bandaged form, no doubt seeing the blood seeping through. Ciel stared at Vincent with a hurt expression.

"Father, what did you do to him!?"

"Ciel, why would you assume _I_ did this?"

"Did you do this?"

"Well... yes, but it was an accident. Come now, he'll live."

"Accident? But how?"

"_Young master_."

Sebastian lifted his head, lips still blood-smeared, looking at Ciel dizzily. "Did you have tea yet?"

"Yes. Nevermind that, Sebastian, what happened to you?"

"Excaliber."

"_Father_."

"_Accident_."

Vincent sighed. He really hoped Ciel wouldn't take this the wrong way. But before either Phantomhive could speak, the demon made another remark.

"Master Vincent saved my life." Followed by a smile that looked rather painful. Ciel put a finger to the demon's lips.

"Save it, Sebastian. Just rest up, that's an order."

"Chop, chop," Vincent added, casting the other servants a glance. With hurried salutes, they went and carried the stretcher off, Tanaka at their heels.

When they were alone, Ciel walked up to his father and wrapped those small arms around the man's waist, ears flushing red. Vincent blinked in surprise. He had expected the boy to stop speaking to him altogether.

"Thank you for saving him," Ciel said. And it all looped back to that demon, but Vincent would take what he had- it would be a while before he could catch up to Sebastian, he supposed.

"Of course." And Vincent returned his son's hug, lifting the boy into his own arms.

"Even though it was all your fault in the first place," Ciel added, with a hint of accusation.

"It was _an accident_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed this November special.<strong>

**I can't guarantee anything but I'm planning a Christmas special this year, along with Ciel's book signing (deleted scene). **


End file.
